


10cm PRJCT

by joongz



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Epistolary, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, hongjoong tries his best, photographer!wooyoung, someone help san, wanted to make a texting/social media au so here we are, yeosang and wooyoung are little shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joongz/pseuds/joongz
Summary: SNU FORUMSubject:10cm PRJCTIf you don't mind staring at a stranger, your close bro, your partner, or your friend into their eyes at a distance of 10cm and have me photograph the process, please contact me!I am looking for volunteers to participate in my photography project. I want to study what happens in between two subjects when they're seated a close distance. Sparks may fly, secrets may be uncovered, new bonds could possibly form; who knows?But really, help a desperate student out! I have coupons to pay you with!E-mail:j.wooyoung@snu-university.krPosted by Jeong Wooyoung, 3rd year Photography student |30 Oct 2019, 02:44 PM
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi, unrequited woosan & seongsang
Comments: 93
Kudos: 358





	1. prologue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a few notes about the epistolary part of the AU:
> 
> -text messages: the **right** is the person sent the messages, the **left** is the person receiving the messages (aka the contact name on the top), in a groupchat the names are written over each message
> 
> -instagram: reads from bottom up, as in the most recent post comes first and as u scroll down u see older posts (as works irl instagram)
> 
> -twitter: twt won't work as irl twt does, you'll see the older posts first and as you go down you will see the more recents ones (i decided to do it like that so it reads easier for the AU)
> 
> That said, I hope you enjoy it ^^

**Mingi✿**

minig you ass

mingi*

you were right

11 July 2019, 01:38 AM

SORRY

I WAS SLEEPING

RIGHT ABOUT WHAT???

09:02 AM

san?

10:22 AM

guess you're still sleeping huh

did you guys really party that hard after we left?

LMAO

10:46 AM

fucker

01:22 PM

SAN

01:24 PM

Mingi

01:25 PM

bad hangover?

01:25 PM

no

fuck off

01:26 PM

that's a yes

what happened?

and what was I right about?

01:26 PM

........

...

............

ugh

about Wooyoung

no, wait

about my FEELINGS for Wooyoung

01:28 PM

:0

so

you like him?

01:29 PM

more like love him

this is TRAGIC

I have a hangover and I am in love with my best friend

make it go away

01:31 PM

does he know?

01:31 PM

NO

what the fuck, Mingi?!?!?!

01:31 PM

sorry 

man

what now?

01:32 PM

we suffer

01:32 PM

you* suffer

01:32 PM

no, WE suffer

I won't leave you alone

you will hear me complain and cry and whine 24/7

01:32 PM

oh no

I just got my doctor's report back

he says I'm allergic to phones and texting

specifically texting you

01:33 PM

( ˘︹˘ )

fuck you

01:33 PM

* * *

**singsan**

11 July 2019

**w.youngjeong, mingiflowers, cjh_ and 31 others liked**

**singsan** not so bad for someone with a hangover ✌

Comments

**mingiflowers** whose car?

 **singsan** @ _mingiflowers_ taxi

 **mingiflowers** @ _singsan_ you take selfies in a taxi with the possibility of the taxi driver catching you? BRAVE

 **singsan** @ _mingiflowers_ I have nothing to lose anymore, I'm 21 now

 **w.youngjeong** @ _singsan_ wtf does that mean ??!?!

 **cjh_** That's rough, hyung.....

**w.youngjeong**

10 July 2019

**singsan, mingiflowers, hehet, and 212 others liked**

**w.youngjeong** HAPPY BIRTHDAY SUNFLOWER!!!! 🌻 

Comments

**singsan** THANK YOU ILY !!!!! (✿◠‿◠)

 **cjh_** Why does that look so clinical...... Hyung blink if you want me to get you out of there

 **w.youngjeong** @ _cjh__ you little shit that's a picture he isn't gonna blink

 **w.youngjeong** @ _cjh__ also fuck you i baked that cake it's GOOD

 **cjh_** @ _w.youngjeong_ Very defensive......... VERY defensive

 **singsan** @ _cjh__ @ _w.youngjeong_ I'm okay (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)👌

 **cjh_** @ _singsan_ You reply a whole day later....... And wtf is that face, hyung?????

 **singsan** @ _cjh__ (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)👌(͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)👌(͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)👌

* * *

**Jongho** 🎶

Hyung

What the fuck?!

03:11 PM

UGH

03:13 PM

That doesn't answer my question

What happened?

Is it the hangover?

03:13 PM

yes

and

no

03:13 PM

Wanna talk about it?

I know we only met a few months ago, but I really care for you and I am worried

03:13 PM

SHUT UP

that's so cute

Jongho

(ɔ˘ ³(ˆ‿ˆc)

that's me giving you a forehead kiss

03:14 PM

Ew.

03:14 PM

long story short

all that teasing you and Mingi did

about me having feelings for Wooyoung

and me going "what?? noooo. no way"

turns out yes way

this is so embarrassing

and tragic

03:15 PM

Oh, hyung.......

I'm sorry?

What are you going to do? Will you tell him?

03:15 PM

I don't know

for now I'm going to nap and then eat

I'll think about what to do

maybe it's just a false alarm

03:16 PM

Sure......

Wanna watch a movie tonight?

Just us

03:16 PM

(ɔ˘ ³(ˆ‿ˆc)

(ɔ˘ ³(ˆ‿ˆc)

(ɔ˘ ³(ˆ‿ˆc)

(ɔ˘ ³(ˆ‿ˆc)

(ɔ˘ ³(ˆ‿ˆc)

03:16 PM

Ugh

Fine

I'll allow them

03:17 PM

* * *

**mango! **🌷**** @ _dailyflowerfacts_

No daily flower facts today, sorry😣 It's my friend's birthday!

09:13 AM - 10 July 2019

> **the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__
> 
> @ _dailyflowerfacts_ that's okay, take your time!!!🌸
> 
> 10:11 AM - 10 July 2019

**sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__

showered, ate, napped, and now onto having an existential crisis on the floor! being 21 is GREAT

05:56 PM - 11 July 2019

> **Jongho** 👿 @ _justalibra_
> 
> @ _singsan__ My condolences.......
> 
> 05:58 PM - 11 July 2019
> 
> **sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__
> 
> @ _justalibra_ hey, I don't like you
> 
> 05:58 PM - 11 July 2019
> 
> **woo** @ _wyoungjeong_
> 
> @ _singsan__ cute😌
> 
> 06:01 PM - 11 July 2019

**sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__

FUCK OFF SHUT UP I PRETEND I DO NOT SEE NO ONE TALK TO ME

06:02 PM - 11 July 2019

> **Jongho** 👿 @ _justalibra_
> 
> @ _singsan__ LMAO
> 
> 06:02 PM - 11 July 2019
> 
> **mingi🌸** @ _songming_
> 
> @ _singsan__ 👀👀👀👀👀
> 
> 06:02 PM - 11 July 2019
> 
> **sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__
> 
> @ _justalibra_ @ _songming_ BOTH OF YOU SHUSH
> 
> 06:02 PM - 11 July 2019

* * *

☕ @ _hong_joong_

Do you ever just encounter someone so pretty and cheerful your heart sings?

07 :27 AM - 02 Aug 2019

☕ @ _hong_joong_

I wish I wasn't that awkward or generally rude looking...

07 :27 AM - 02 Aug 2019

☕ @ _hong_joong_

Ever since he moved in I can't stop thinking about him. This is so embarrassing

07 :28 AM - 02 Aug 2019

> **sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__
> 
> @ _hong_joong_ so who is this about hehe
> 
> 10:17 AM - 02 Aug 2019
> 
> ☕ @ _hong_joong_
> 
> @ _singsan__ Secret
> 
> 10:17 AM - 02 Aug 2019
> 
> **sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__
> 
> @ _hong_joong_ not fair💔
> 
> 10:17 AM - 02 Aug 2019

☕ @ _hong_joong_

San would laugh at me. This is so ridiculous. I couldn't even say a word...

07 :30 AM - 02 Aug 2019

> **sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__
> 
> @ _hong_joong_ hey, that's not true, hyung!
> 
> 10:09 AM - 02 Aug 2019
> 
> ☕ @ _hong_joong_
> 
> @ _singsan__ Wait, you follow me on here?
> 
> 10:11 AM - 02 Aug 2019
> 
> **sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__
> 
> @ _hong_joong_ yes. hope that's okay
> 
> 10:11 AM - 02 Aug 2019
> 
> ☕ @ _hong_joong_
> 
> @ _singsan__ Of course
> 
> 10:11 AM - 02 Aug 2019
> 
> ☕ @ _hong_joong_
> 
> @ _singsan__ By the way, there is still some pancake mix left in the fridge
> 
> 10:18 AM - 02 Aug 2019
> 
> **sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__
> 
> @ _hong_joong_ you're an angel💛
> 
> 10:18 AM - 02 Aug 2019

* * *

**mingiflowers**

16 Aug 2019

**goldenyunho, p.seonghwa, singsan, and 102 others liked**

**mingiflowers** BAM

Comments

**singsan** MINGI!!!!!!!!!

 **w.youngjeong** SHFKR/")HKDHSD(""·(="D??"")·

 **goldenyunho** 😳😳

**mingiflowers**

16 Aug 2019

**w.youngjeong, goldenyunho, cjh_, and 78 others liked**

**mingiflowers** about to dye my hair red

Comments

**w.youngjeong** OH MY GOD

 **goldenyunho** don't make a mess in the bathroom please

 **p.seonghwa** You'll look great, Mingi

* * *

**Wooyoung** 💛

i know that it's super late but hear me out

do you ever think about cats?

do they see the sunsets and sunrises, and think 'wow'

i saw my neighbor's cat today, chilling by the windowsill as she stared at the sunset

and it was so pretty and it made me wonder

and a bit sad that they might not see beauty in the way we do

but they do see it

if they're looking at it they're seeing it

HEY

you shouldn't be awake😡

go back to sleep !!!!

I'm just saying

maybe the cat doesn't perceive beauty in the way we do

but if it's looking at the sunset

it's the same sunset you're looking at

i guess

that calms my mind a little

thank you

no problem

now sleep you fucker

🙄

25 August 2019, 03:12 AM

FUCK

SAN

WAKE UP

11:01 AM

already am

calm down you clown

what is it

11:03 AM

hng

11:03 AM

hng?

11:03 AM

hhhhhnnngggg

stress

11:03 AM

why?

11:03 AM

we are meant to do this MAJOR project in our third year and i don't know what to choose

help me

please

11:04 AM

I have zero knowledge of photography

I don't know how I am meant to help you

11:04 AM

😩😩😩😩😩😩

11:04 AM

same

maybe look at older students' projects?

look at famous photographers for inspiration???

I don't know ?????

11:04 AM

ugh

thank you

i'll figure something out

11:04 AM

you alawys do

always*

11:05 AM

wanna meet at aurora's?

mingi's break is at 11:30

we could meet him there

11:07 AM

sure, let me get dressed

11:07 AM

invite your flatmate maybe

11:08 AM

Hongjoong hyung?

why?

11:08 AM

he's cute

i like cute people

11:10 AM

I'll ask him

11:10 AM

he said no

11:15 AM

shame

see you at aurora's

11:16 AM

* * *

**sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__

we suffer in silence my dudes

11:11 AM - 25 Aug 2019

**woo** @ _wyoungjeong_

when will i ever get a boyfriend

11:17 AM - 25 Aug 2019

> **Jongho** 👿 @ _justalibra_
> 
> @ _wyoungjeong_ There's plenty of candidates
> 
> 11:18 AM - 25 Aug 2019
> 
> **woo** @ _wyoungjeong_
> 
> @ _justalibra_ what the fuck does that mean
> 
> 11:18 AM - 25 Aug 2019
> 
> **Jongho** 👿 @ _justalibra_
> 
> @ _wyoungjeong_ Oh you know......
> 
> 11:18 AM - 25 Aug 2019
> 
> **woo** @ _wyoungjeong_
> 
> @ _justalibra_ no the fuck??? i don't know
> 
> 11:18 AM - 25 Aug 2019
> 
> **Jongho** 👿 @ _justalibra_
> 
> @ _wyoungjeong_ 😉😉
> 
> 11:18 AM - 25 Aug 2019

**sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__

suffering ENHANCED

11:20 AM - 25 Aug 2019

> **Jongho** 👿 @ _justalibra_
> 
> @ _singsan__ LMAO
> 
> 11:20 AM - 25 Aug 2019

**sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__

brunch with the gays✨ @ _wyoungjeong_ @ _songming_

11:55 AM - 25 Aug 2019

> **woo** @ _wyoungjeong_
> 
> @ _singsang__ i thought you were taking a picture of me and mingi you fucker
> 
> 11:56 AM - 25 Aug 2019
> 
> **sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__
> 
> @ _wyoungjeong_ you thought wrong😌
> 
> 11:56 AM - 25 Aug 2019
> 
> **mingi🌸** @ _songming_
> 
> @ _singsang__ thank you for paying, san
> 
> 11:59 AM - 25 Aug 2019
> 
> **sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__
> 
> @ _songming_ uhh I didn't say I was going to pay
> 
> 11:59 AM - 25 Aug 2019

* * *

**yeosang (co-worker)**

yeosang.

05:11 PM

Wooyoung.

05:12 PM

what the fuck was that ??

05:13 PM

um rude much?

THAT was my friend

05:13 PM

well

that was interesting

and gay

you know how much i like gay and interesting things

05:13 PM

i don't like the sound of that

05:14 PM

he jsut stood there

staring at you

STARING

and

STARING

05:14 PM

okay i get it

so what?

05:14 PM

that was so gay dude

hello????

05:14 PM

i /have/ an irresistible face ¯\\_( ͠❛ ͜ʖ ͠❛ )_/¯

05:14 PM

you're impossible

are you two like dating?

05:14 PM

no

we're best friends❤

05:15 PM

gross

05:15 PM

what the fuck

you're literally bromosexual with that friend of yours

what was his name again?

San?

05:15 PM

grrr

i guess you're right

05:15 PM

OH MY GOD

05:18 PM

what?

05:20 PM

i just had the BEST idea ever

can you take over this customer please

i need to write it down before i forget

05:21 PM

i guess..

05:21 PM

* * *

**Seonghwa🔬** @ _hwahwahwa_

NOOOO someone kill me I embarrassed myself in front of [REDACTED]

05:15 PM - 17 Oct 2019

> **yunho** @ _goldenskies_
> 
> @ _hwahwahwa_ what happened?? :0
> 
> 05:15 PM - 17 Oct 2019

**woo** @ _wyoungjeong_

finally might have fouond an idea for my photography project hehe

05:22 PM - 17 Oct 2019

> **Jongho** 👿 @ _justalibra_
> 
> @ _wyoungjeong_ fouond
> 
> 05:22 PM - 17 Oct 2019
> 
> **mingi🌸** @ _songming_
> 
> @ _wyoungjeong_ fouond
> 
> 05:22 PM - 17 Oct 2019
> 
> **sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__
> 
> @ _wyoungjeong_ fouond
> 
> 05:22 PM - 17 Oct 2019
> 
> **woo** @ _wyoungjeong_
> 
> @ _justalibra_ @ _songming_ @ _singsan__ i hate you all
> 
> 05:23 PM - 17 Oct 2019

* * *

**Yunho♡**

what did you doooo???

05:17 PM

I went to visit Yeosang at the library

I had to get some books and I decided to bring him by some coffee and food

Because I am a GOOD friend

And I don't know Yunho

He booped my nose as a thank you and I froze

And just stared at him for a solid 10 seconds

It was so mebarrassing

embarrassing*

His co-worker was lurking in the back, probably laughing at me

I wanna DIE

05:19 PM

hyung

what the fuck

05:19 PM

😩😩😩

05:19 PM

tragic

05:19 PM

I KNOW

05:19 PM

you want to come over?

my roommate is making flower arrangements as decoration

it's fun

05:20 PM

sure!

I need a distraction before I combust

05:20 PM

* * *

**Wooyoung💛**

san❤

09:22 PM

oh no

09:24 PM

hey💔

09:24 PM

how was work?

09:24 PM

eventful

i carry news

09:24 PM

I'm listening

albeit mildly concerned and scared

09:24 PM

no reason to be concerned

i have an idea for that photo project

i might need your help though

09:24 PM

you know I don't really like modeling...

09:25 PM

i know

you wouldn't do it alone

i need 2 people for each picture

i want to take pictures of people staring at each other

09:25 PM

UM

09:26 PM

it's a good idea

i need to plan it out more

but

will you help me

pleaseeee

09:26 PM

sigh

you know I will

09:26 PM

YES

THAKN YOU

I LOVE YOU❤❤❤❤❤❤

09:26 PM

no problem

love you too **💛**

09:28 PM

* * *

**sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__

 ****I only listen to music that deeply reflects me as a person, anyway here's clown music on loop for 20 hours😀✌

09:30 PM - 17 Oct 2019

> **mingi🌸** @ _songming_
> 
> @ _singsan__ are you....... okay?
> 
> 09:30 PM - 17 Oct 2019
> 
> **sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__
> 
> @ _songming_ no❤
> 
> 09:30 PM - 17 Oct 2019

**the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__

sometimes i read the posts on the snu forum and there are some rare gems posted there lmao

09:44 PM - 17 Oct 2019

**mango!🌷** @ _dailyflowerfacts_

I know this is controversial and many of you will hate this fact, but broccoli is actually a flower.

10:15 PM - 17 Oct 2019

> **the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__
> 
> @ _dailyflowerfacts_ NOOOOO
> 
> 10:17 PM - 17 Oct 2019
> 
> **the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__
> 
> @ _dailyflowerfacts_ I WON'T BE ABLE TO SLEEP NOW FUCK YOU
> 
> 10:17 PM - 17 Oct 2019
> 
> **the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__
> 
> @ _dailyflowerfacts_ wait that was rude, i'm sorry
> 
> 10:19 PM - 17 Oct 2019
> 
> **mango!🌷** @ _dailyflowerfacts_
> 
> @hehet_ haha don't worry, that was my reaction too
> 
> 10:21 PM - 17 Oct 2019

**the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__

THIS IS HORRIBLE I HATE IT HERE

10:17 PM - 17 Oct 2019

**the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__

SHUT UP !!!!!! ???????

10:21 PM - 17 Oct 2019

> **yunho** @ _goldenskies_
> 
> @ _hehet__ you okay?
> 
> 10:23 PM - 17 Oct 2019
> 
> **the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__
> 
> @ _goldenskies_ SHDKHSKDS DSJDSK !!!!
> 
> 10:23 PM - 17 Oct 2019
> 
> **yunho** @ _goldenskies_
> 
> @ _hehet__ sure carry on
> 
> 10:23 PM - 17 Oct 2019

* * *

**w.youngjeong**

21 Oct 2019

**cjh_, mingiflowers, singsan, and 251 others liked**

**w.youngjeong** @ _singsan_ is literally the best friend anyone could ask for

Comments

**singsan** hehe💛

 **cjh_** Oooh a date. Nice!

* * *

**Jongho** 🎶

Jongho

I'll kick you

04:15 PM

Sure you will

04:15 PM

* * *

**singsan**

21 Oct 2019

**w.youngjeong, mingiflowers, cjh_, and 56 others liked**

**singsan** with the heathen👎

Comments

**w.youngjeong** hey fuck you

* * *

**the best signs✊**

04 November 2019, 11:43 PM

**Wooyoung💛**

i already discussed this with san

but now i know for sure what i want to do

 **Mingi✿**

want to do about what?

**Wooyoung💛**

my photography project

 **Mingi✿**

oooh

 **Jongho** 🎶

Spill

**San**

it's super intimate

yikes

**Wooyoung💛**

it is yeah

i want to photography people sitting at a close distance, 10cm, and see what happens between them

in their eyes, specifically

i think it could be cool

 **Jongho** 🎶

San hyung is right, that IS intimate😳

**Wooyoung💛**

okay anyway

i need people

i already posted an ad on the uni's forum

but please if you know any people

ask them for me

please :(

 **Mingi✿**

will do!!!

and it does sound pretty cool, wooyoung

**Wooyoung💛**

thank you!!

 **Jongho** 🎶

I will ask my music tutor if he knows any people

Maybe he would want to participate too

He is really pretty

**Wooyoung💛**

👀

**San**

I will ask my roommate

Mingi, you should ask yours

**Mingi✿**

yeah

I'll ask him

**Wooyoung💛**

thank you guys

it means a lot❤❤❤❤❤❤

* * *

**SNU FORUM**

> Subject: **10cm PRJCT**
> 
> If you don't mind staring at a stranger, your close bro, your partner, or your friend into their eyes at a distance of 10cm and have me photograph the process, please contact me!
> 
> I am looking for volunteers to participate in my photography project. I want to study what happens in between two subjects when they're seated a close distance. Sparks may fly, secrets may be uncovered, new bonds could possibly form; who knows?
> 
> But really, help a desperate student out! I have coupons to pay you with!
> 
> E-mail: _j.wooyoung@snu-university.kr_

Posted by Jeong Wooyoung, 3rd year Photography student | 30 Oct 2019, 02:44 PM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this first chapter!!
> 
> not sure how updates will go, but i have some free time ^^
> 
> twt: @hhhjoong


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clear some stuff up:
> 
> San's friends: Wooyoung, Mingi, and Jongho. + Hongjoong, who is his flatmate 
> 
> Seonghwa's friends: Yeosang and Yunho. + He is on a friendly basis with Mingi since he is Yunho's flatmate.
> 
> \- Yunho and Mingi are flatmates, neighbors to Hongjoong and San. 
> 
> \- Yeosang and Wooyoung are coworkers.
> 
> \- Hongjoong tutors Jongho. 
> 
> STUDENTS AT SNU:  
> -San, 3rd year Dance student  
> -Seonghwa, 4th year Biochem student  
> -Wooyoung, 3rd year Photography student  
> -Yunho, 3rd year Dance student, minor in Film  
> -Yeosang, 3rd year Math student  
> -Hongjoong, 4th year Music Production student
> 
> OTHERS:  
> -Jongho attends a private Performing Arts school and is in his 1st year for Music & Acting  
> -Mingi chose not to study to work at his family business, a flower shop that also does flower arrangements for big events and big locations (ie: hotels)

**p.seonghwa**

01 Nov 2019

**hehet, goldenyunho, mingiflowers, and 209 others liked**

**p.seonghwa** goodbye blonde hair✌

Comments

**goldenyunho** NOOOOOO

 **hehet** the end of an era

 **mingiflowers** ahh hyung you're so pretty

 **p.seonghwa** @ _mingiflowers_ Thank you, Mingi😊

**w.youngjeong**

31 Oct 2019

**singsan, cjh_, mingiflowers, and 351 others liked**

**w.youngjeong** halloween party tonight! 🎃👻

Comments

**cjh_** What's your costume? Annoying clown? Because that isn't a costume, that's who you are❤

 **singsan** hot🥵

 **hehet** damn bro

 **mingiflowers** what are you going as? :0

 **w.youngjeong** @ _cjh__ sorry, who are you again❤

 **w.youngjeong** @ _mingiflowers_ me but from a different universe

 **mingiflowers** @ _w.youngjeong_ nice!!

**singsan**

31 Oct 2019

**w.youngjeong, cjh_, mingiflowers, and 89 others liked**

**singsan** he is a zombie guys

Comments

**cjh_** What is he doing?

 **w.younhjeong** @ _cjh__ eating him 

**singsan** @ _cjh__ taste test

 **cjh_** @ _w.youngjeong_ @ _sansang_ UM........ No further questions

* * *

**sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__

missed this little devil

01:01 PM - 01 Nov 2019

> **Jongho** 👿 @ _justalibra_
> 
> @ _singsan__ You know, the fact that you're best friends with Wooyoung's neighbor is so concerning sometimes
> 
> 01:02 PM - 01 Nov 2019
> 
> **sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__
> 
> @ _justalibra_ she is the best. you're just salty she hates libras🤭
> 
> 01:02 PM - 01 Nov 2019

* * *

**NOTIFICATIONS**

> [ **Yunho♡** ] 01:12 PM
> 
> hey, hyung
> 
> look at this ad I found
> 
> [IMG_890]
> 
> [ **Yeosangie♡** ] 01:12 PM
> 
> hangovers are the worst
> 
> i wanna die

* * *

**From:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _j.wooyoung@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 05 November 2019, 01:02 AM

 **Subject:** 10cm PRJCT

> Hello!
> 
> I am a fourth year Biochem student. I saw your ad on the forum and would be interested in participating!
> 
> Best regards,
> 
> Park Seonghwa
> 
> Sent from my iPhone

* * *

**yeosang (co-worker)**

didn't you have a friend named park seonghwa

is this him

[Screenshot_05112019_01_10_58]

01:12 AM

that would be him

01:12 AM

nice

01:12 AM

sure

come back into the game dude

they're killing us

01:12 AM

give me a second to reply to him

01:12 AM

UGH

🙄

01:12 AM

wait

is his email really _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

i thought his name was seonghwa

01:13 AM

yeah

he misspelled it when he made it lmao

01:13 AM

LMAO

01:13 AM

let me give you his number

that's easier

_+82 0293-X_

01:13 AM

thanks

01:13 AM

* * *

**Park Seonghwa**

Hey

This is Jeong Wooyoung, the photography student

Thank you so much for replying to the ad

I am Kang Yeosang's co-worker, he gave me your number

Might be easier than emailing haha

I would like to personally meet you to see what I am working with and if it will fit my concept

I hope that is okay with you

Tell me when you're free

Good night!

05 November 2019, 01:15 AM

* * *

**yeosang (co-worker)**

back in the game

where are you all

01:19 AM

we got DESTROYED

we spawned back at our base

01:20 AM

man......

that sucks

on my way there

hey give me seonghwa's social medias

i wanna see what he looks like 

01:23 AM

sure😏

01:23 AM

* * *

**NOTIFICATIONS**

> **Twitter**
> 
> _@wyoungjeong_ is now following you!
> 
> **Instagram**
> 
> _w.youngjeong_ is now following you!
> 
> [ **Yeosangie♡** ] 01:13 AM
> 
> LMAOOOO
> 
> Jeong Wooyoung is my chaotic co-worker

* * *

**yeosang (co-worker)**

HE IS SO HOT ?!?!?!

01:27 AM

yikes

01:27 AM

HE FOLLOWED BACK❤

01:48 AM

YIKES

01:51 AM

* * *

**Jeong Wooyoung (Photo student)**

Hey!

No problem, this is easier indeed

I could tomorrow midday if that is fitting for you?

Around 2pm-ish

I'm very excited!

Yeosang has talked a lot about you haha

Good night

05 November 2019, 02:00 AM

Good morning!

2pm would work for me

Do you know the coffee shop enar campus called Inception?

Near*

We could meet there and then go to my studio

Yeosang has talked about you too

It'll be nice to finally meet you haha

05 November 2019, 10:51 AM

Likewise!

See you tomorrow then!

05 November 2019, 01:21 PM

* * *

**Wooyoung💛**

SO

news

san

hello???

i have found a guy that might match you

wait

that sounds weird

his face could work well with yours

for the project i mean

lol

i just met him and he is so HOT

i think you'll like him

he's a friend of yeosang's, my co-worker

text me asap!!

06 November 2019, 03:11 PM

* * *

**woo** @ _wyoungjeong_

successful day😗

03:23 PM - 06 Nov 2019

> **the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__
> 
> @ _wyoungjeong_ sexy
> 
> 03:25 PM - 06 Nov 2019

* * *

**Wooyoung💛**

hey

just saw your messages

05:02 PM

what were you up to( ͠❛ ͜ʖ ͡❛)

05:02 PM

classes

05:02 PM

spicy

05:02 PM

not at all💔

05:04 PM

so this guy that messaged me for the project

he is super cool AND hot

i think i'll pair you up with him

and with my co-worker too

i think you could vibe with both of them

05:06 PM

sure!

just tell me when and where and what to wear

and I'll be there

05:06 PM

yess

are you free right now?

we could watch a movie

05:08 PM

no

I'm about to pay Mingi a visit

he's sick and needs me to cook for him

his flatmate is shit at cooking LMAO

05:11 PM

oh okay

have fun

bonk mingi on his head

05:13 PM

he is SICK ( ˘︹˘ )

05:15 PM

weak🙄

05:15 PM

* * *

**mingi **🌸**** @ _songming_

@ _singsan__ came by to cook for me since I'm sick and then ended up fixing my flatmate's computer. get yourself someone like him

06:34 PM - 06 Nov 2019

> **sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__
> 
> @ _songming_ i'm off the market stoppp
> 
> 06:34 PM - 06 Nov 2019
> 
> **woo** @ _wyoungjeong_
> 
> @ _songming_ @ _singsan__ you are??????
> 
> 06:34 PM - 06 Nov 2019
> 
> **yunho** @ _goldenskies_
> 
> @ _songming_ @ _singsan__ thank you, san!!!
> 
> 06:38 PM - 06 Nov 2019
> 
> **sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__
> 
> @ _songming_ @ _goldenskies_ no problem, Yunho😊
> 
> 06:39 PM - 06 Nov 2019

**sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__

end me😂👌

06:34 PM - 06 Nov 2019

> **mingi **🌸**** @ _songming_
> 
> @ _singsan__ you kinda brought that onto yourself there
> 
> 06:35 PM - 06 Nov 2019
> 
> **sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__
> 
> @ _songming_ shhh
> 
> 06:35 PM - 06 Nov 2019

**sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__

it's my flatmate's birthday tomorrow and I still don't know what to do. if I should even do something sigh

07:02 PM - 06 Nov 2019

> ☕ @ _hong_joong_
> 
> @ _singsan__ No need to get me anything, Sannie
> 
> 07:04 PM - 06 Nov 2019
> 
> **sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__
> 
> @ _hong_joong_ but😔😔
> 
> 07:04 PM - 06 Nov 2019
> 
> ☕ @ _hong_joong_
> 
> @ _singsan__ Don't worry about it
> 
> 07:04 PM - 06 Nov 2019
> 
> **sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__
> 
> @ _hong_joong_ fineeee
> 
> 07:05 PM - 06 Nov 2019
> 
> ☕ @ _hong_joong_
> 
> @ _singsan__ Come into the kitchen, I made dinner
> 
> 07:05 PM - 06 Nov 2019
> 
> **sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__
> 
> @ _hong_joong_ I LOVE YOU HYUNG💛💛💛
> 
> 07:05 PM - 06 Nov 2019

**the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__

what a hardworking man @ _hwahwahwa_

08:31 PM - 06 Nov 2019

> **Seonghwa🔬** @ _hwahwahwa_
> 
> @ _hehet__ I'll kill you
> 
> 08:32 PM - 06 Nov 2019
> 
> **woo** @ _wyoungjeong_
> 
> @ _hehet__ @ _hwahwahwa_ hyung, shut up, you're so pretty💔
> 
> 08:32 PM - 06 Nov 2019

**sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__

huh😳

08:32 PM - 06 Nov 2019

> **Jongho** 👿 @ _justalibra_
> 
> @ _singsan__ what are we huh-ing about
> 
> 08:34 PM - 06 Nov 2019
> 
> **sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__
> 
> @ _justalibra_ nothing
> 
> 08:34 PM - 06 Nov 2019

* * *

**Jongho** 🎶

hey

do you know if Wooyoung is seeing someone?

08:40 PM

No

You're closer to him, if he is you should know

Doesn't he rant about how he doesn't want to/need to date, though

08:41 PM

he does :)

08:41 PM

Yikes

Sorry, hyung

08:41 PM

maybe I should move on

08:41 PM

Maybe...

08:41 PM

I know it won't lead to anything

as you said, he's adamant about NOT dating

I am not foolish enough to believe I am the ONE

that's unfair on both of us

I respect that he doesn't want to date

it just hurts

I guess

08:43 PM

I'm sorry, San :(

Do you want to go out tomorrow? Catch dinner together?

08:43 PM

hmm

I am going to cook for my flatmate tomorrow

it's his birthday

but you're more than welcome to come along

I think he is a bit lonely, very focused on his classes and working

he doesn't have many friends, if any

08:44 PM

Yeah, sure!

I'll bring a cake for him

08:44 PM

cute

(ɔ˘ ³(ˆ‿ˆc)

08:45 PM

* * *

**sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__

cooking for the birthday boy @ _hong_joong_

07:12 PM - 07 Nov 2019

> ☕ @ _hong_joong_
> 
> @ _singsan__ Sannnnn😭
> 
> 07:14 PM - 07 Nov 2019
> 
> **sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__
> 
> @ _hong_joong_ it's almost ready !!
> 
> 07:14 PM - 07 Nov 2019
> 
> ☕ @ _hong_joong_
> 
> @ _singsan__ I'm home in 30mins
> 
> 07:14 PM - 07 Nov 2019

* * *

**yeosang (co-worker)**

Wooyoung.

08:43 PM

yeosang.

08:45 PM

is this your friend, the infamous San?

08:45 PM

yes

what the fuck

08:45 PM

you rt'd his picture

he's cute

is he single?

08:46 PM

yeah

why

08:46 PM

i know someone who is desperately single who yearns for a boyfriend

08:46 PM

is that someone you

08:46 PM

none of your business

08:46 PM

are any of your other friends also hot?

09:01 PM

all of them

09:03 PM

🥵

09:03 PM

* * *

☕ @ _hong_joong_

Thank you so much @ _singsan__ @ _justalibra_! This was the best birthday ever❤

09:56 PM - 07 Nov 2019

> **Jongho** 👿 @ _justalibra_
> 
> @ _hong_joong_ Love you, hyung❤
> 
> 09:56 PM - 07 Nov 2019
> 
> **sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__
> 
> @ _hong_joong_ ILY💛
> 
> 09:56 PM - 07 Nov 2019

* * *

**hehet**

08 Nov 2019

**p.seonghwa, w.youngjeong, goldenyunho, and 42 others liked**

**hehet** Day 54:

Seonghwa owes me 45,000 won

Yunho owes me 67,000 won

Wooyoung owes me 134,000 won

Comments

**p.seonghwa** I hate you

 **goldenyunho** when will you let this go????

 **w.youngjeong** wait,, wtf 

**hngjng**

07 Nov 2019

**singsan, and 10 others liked**

**hngjng** This was a very good birthday!

I haven't really done anything like it in a while. I'm very blessed that San is my flatmate. Sometimes you need people to remind you that life isn't just about work and studying, but about fun too.

Thank you, Sannie❤

Comments

**singsan** I'm glad you had fun, hyung💛

 **hngjng** @ _singsan_ Oh, I didn't know you followed me here too haha

 **singsan** @ _hngjng_ SORRY

 **hngjng** @ _singsan_ No, don't worry. It's okay😊

* * *

**shrimply the best**

**Kim Hongjoong (Flatmate)** created **shrimply the best**

 **Kim Hongjoong (Flatmate)** added _you_ and **Jongho** 🎶

08 November 2019, 05:58 AM

**Kim Hongjoong (Flatmate)**

You two are probably still asleep but hey!

I wanted to thank you again for yesterday, it means a lot to me

I haven't really celebrated my birthday in years and it was very moving

Thank you

I thought, since we all know each other, we could create this group chat

I understand if you don't want that

 **Jongho** 🎶

And I thought 7am was a torture

You were up before 6am, hyung, why?

😩😩

**Kim Hongjoong (Flatmate)**

Had to go to the studio

 **Jongho** 🎶

Ew

Did you at least sleep well?

**Kim Hongjoong (Flatmate)**

I did

Thank you

See you later

Don't forget the assignment I gave you

 **Jongho** 🎶

I couldn't even if I tried🙄

**San**

oh man am I glad I have 10am classes

LMAO

 **Jongho** 🎶

Fuck you, hyung

**San**

uh huh🙄

**Kim Hongjoong (Flatmate)**

Good morning, San, any plans for today?

**San**

I am seeing my best friend, Wooyoung, later

at four-ish

not sure for how long, so maybe I won't be home for dinner

he is doing a photography project and wants me to model

**Kim Hongjoong (Flatmate)**

Jongho mentioned this to me

**San**

oh yeah

you're the pretty tutor he mentioned

**Kim Hongjoong (Flatmate)**

😳

 ** **Jongho**** 🎶

CHOI SAN

**San**

hehe

**Kim Hongjoong (Flatmate)**

It's okay, Jongho

I'm flattered

Although I am not pretty

 ** **Jongho**** 🎶

Send a selfie

**Kim Hongjoong (Flatmate)**

What?

**San**

👀

 ** **Jongho**** 🎶

Just do it

I'll prove you wrong

**San**

👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀

**Kim Hongjoong (Flatmate)**

Um

Okay

Hold on

Sorry, I look a bit dead

I'm still in the studio

 ** **Jongho**** 🎶

Shut up, hyung

You look great😍

**Kim Hongjoong (Flatmate)**

Thank you haha

**San**

you really do look good, hyung

**Kim Hongjoong (Flatmate)**

Thank you, San

* * *

****Jongho**** 🎶

so

????

09:31 AM

No, fuck off

It's not what you think

09:31 AM

sure

09:32 AM

He told me he has a crush, but is not confident enough to talk to them

I wanna hype him up

09:32 AM

OH

omg

Jongho

09:32 AM

NO FOREHEAD KISSES

09:32 AM

(ɔ˘ ³(ˆ‿ˆc)

09:32 AM

........

UGH

09:32 AM

hehe

09:32 AM

It should be (ɔ˘ ³(≖_≖ c) if anything

09:32 AM

* * *

**sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__

@ _justalibra_ smoochies (ɔ˘ ³(≖_≖ c)

09:34 AM - 08 Nov 2019

> **Jongho** 👿 @ _justalibra_
> 
> @ _singsan__ (ง︡'-'︠)ง
> 
> 09:34 AM - 08 Nov 2019

* * *

**yeosang (co-worker)**

next time you're coming fucker

11:13 AM

????"?"?"?"!?!?"?·""=·"=!=?!

are we supposed to ditch work together????

the two of us????

whose gonna serve the customers ?????

11:14 AM

ugh

at least seonghwa and san made it

11:14 AM

i'll tag alone next time

i promise

11:14 AM

* * *

**Seonghwa🔬** @ _hwahwahwa_

FUCK I'M SO NERVOUS

03:55 PM - 08 Nov 2019

> **the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__
> 
> @ _hwahwahwa_ you got this
> 
> 03:56 PM - 08 Nov 2019
> 
> **the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__
> 
> @ _hwahwahwa_ Wooyoung really isn't that scary lmao jsut weird
> 
> 03:56 PM - 08 Nov 2019
> 
> **woo** @ _wyoungjeong_
> 
> @ _hwahwahwa_ @ _hehet__ fuck you yeosang i can read this
> 
> 03:58 PM - 08 Nov 2019
> 
> **Seonghwa🔬** @ _hwahwahwa_
> 
> @ _wyoungjeong_ I'm here btw
> 
> 03:59 PM - 08 Nov 2019

**the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__

working alone today🙄 Woo left me alone to die

05:02 PM - 08 Nov 2019

> **woo** @ _wyoungjeong_
> 
> @ _hehet__ shut up😡
> 
> 05:15 PM - 08 Nov 2019

**sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__

haha worst experience of my LIFE👎

06:02 PM - 08 Nov 2019

* * *

**Mingi✿**

what happened?

san?

hello?

okay :(

text me when you want to talk

08 November 2019, 06:15 PM

hey

it wasn't bad BAD

but Wooyoung kept flirting with Seonghwa

Seonghwa is the guy that contacted him regarding the project

he is really good looking

it SUCKED

plus

I had to look Seonghwa into his eyes at super close proximity for a whole minute

that was so uncomfortable

Wooyoung said he still needs to make light adjustments and work out the background

so I have to keep doing this for a while

👌👍😂

07:02 PM

YIKES

07:04 PM

yup

07:04 PM

* * *

☕ @ _hong_joong_

Oh no...

07:27 PM - 08 Nov 2019

> ☕ @ _hong_joong_
> 
> @ _hong_joong_ That was so embarrassing
> 
> 07:27 PM - 08 Nov 2019
> 
> ☕ @ _hong_joong_
> 
> @ _hong_joong_ I'm never stepping out of the flat ever again
> 
> 07:27 PM - 08 Nov 2019
> 
> ☕ @ _hong_joong_
> 
> @ _hong_joong_ Where's San when you need him
> 
> 07:27 PM - 08 Nov 2019
> 
> ☕ @ _hong_joong_
> 
> @ _hong_joong_ I'm still blushing... I hate this
> 
> 07:30 PM - 08 Nov 2019

**yunho** @ _goldenskies_

so.,,, I asked my neighbor if they had cherries because I'm trying to prove Mingi something, and they said yes and then got me jelly cherries lmao

07:27 PM - 08 Nov 2019

> **the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__
> 
> @ _goldenskies_ what did you say?
> 
> 07:28 PM - 08 Nov 2019
> 
> **yunho** @ _goldenskies_
> 
> @ _hehet__ told them that I needed actual cherries.... they slammed the door in my face
> 
> 07:28 PM - 08 Nov 2019
> 
> **he het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__
> 
> @ _goldenskies_ serves you right, tree
> 
> 07:28 PM - 08 Nov 2019
> 
> **yunho** @ _goldenskies_
> 
> @ _hehet__ "?"?"((@@$=????
> 
> 07:28 PM - 08 Nov 2019

* * *

**mingi **🌸** **@ _songming_

a customer forgot these today, anyone want them?

01:01 PM - 09 Nov 2019

> **jongho** 👿 @ _justalibra_
> 
> @ _songming_ You should make a post on the SNU Forum. Pretty sure someone would buy them
> 
> 01:02 PM - 09 Nov 2019
> 
> **mingi **🌸** **@ _songming_
> 
> @ _justalibra_ are you forgetting I don't go to SNU?
> 
> 01:02 PM - 09 Nov 2019
> 
> **jongho** 👿 @ _justalibra_
> 
> @ _songming_ Doesn't matter. You can post anonymously
> 
> 01:04 PM - 09 Nov 2019

**mango!🌷** @ _dailyflowerfacts_

Not a fact, but a picture!

01:05 PM - 09 Nov 2019

> **the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__
> 
> @ _dailyflowerfacts_ PRETTY!!
> 
> 01:05 PM - 09 Nov 2019

* * *

**SNU FORUM**

> Subject: **Flowers to give away**
> 
> Hello!
> 
> A customer forgot these beautiful flowers today. Sadly I can't bring them home because my roommate said only max. 10 flowers are allowed in the flat. I don't want to throw them away.
> 
> If there is anyone interested, I'll be at SNU until 2PM (near the fountain with the ducks)!
> 
> You'll recognize me by the flowers:

Posted by Anonymous | 09 Nov 2019, 01:15 PM

* * *

**the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__

holy shit

01:24 PM - 09 Nov 2019

**the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__

should i go

01:24 PM - 09 Nov 2019

**the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__

is that really them

01:24 PM - 09 Nov 2019

**the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__

hhhhhhhh

01:24 PM - 09 Nov 2019

**the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__

what if someone else already got them

01:25 PM - 09 Nov 2019

> **yunho** @ _goldenskies_
> 
> @ _hehet__ I don't know what this is about, but just do it you clown
> 
> 01:27 PM - 09 Nov 2019

☕ @ _hong_joong_

Thank you Jongho for coming by and bringing me food!❤

Photo credit: @ _justalibra_

05:11 PM - 10 Nov 2019

> **Jongho** 👿 @ _justalibra_
> 
> @ _hong_joong_ Of course, hyung❤
> 
> 05:13 PM - 10 Nov 2019

* * *

**Mingi🌺🌼🌸**

Hyung

07:11 PM

yes, jongho?

07:12 PM

Did someone ever come for the flowers?

If not I would take them

07:12 PM

someone actually came to get them

a girl that wanted to gift them to her girlfriend😌

07:12 PM

Nice!

07:12 PM

Can I come over?

Watch Yunho and you play video games?

I'm sad

07:23 PM

of course

07:23 PM

* * *

**mingiflowers**

11 Nov 2019

**j.youngjeong, cjh_, singsan, and 13 others liked**

**mingiflowers** he's helping out at the store

Comments

**singsan** cute💛💛💛 

**j.youngjeong** wheeze

 **cjh_** @ _j.youngjeong_ What does that mean?

 **j.youngjeong** @ _cjh__ turns out they had this flower that i am super allergic against and i almsot died

 **cjh_** @ _j.youngjeong_ Nice

 **j.youngjeong** @ _cjh__ i'll curse you

**hngjng**

10 Nov 2019

**singsan, cjh_, and 15 others liked**

**hngjng** Maybe Jongho and San are right.

Photo credit: @ _cjh__

Comments

**singsan** we are !!!

 **singsan** you look great with the new hair color, hyung💛

 **cjh_** Ahhhh......😍

* * *

**yeosang (co-worker)**

yeosang.

Wooyoung.

you're oming today

coming*

4PM

where????

my photo project you ass

okay but WHERE

studio 406

just tag along with seonghwa

he knows where it is

alright

i'll expect those coupons asap

this is still just me testing stuff out

i'll pay you once i shoot the actual photos

of course

asshole

(≖᷆︵︣≖)👎

¯\\_(👁️︣ ͜ʖ 👁️᷅)_/¯

.....

creepy

12 November 2019, 08:46 AM

* * *

**Seonghwa🔬** @ _hwahwahwa_

Haha😀

06:43 PM - 12 Nov 2019

> **yunho** @ _goldenskies_
> 
> @ _hwahwahwa_ that's a very soulless emoji what's going on ??????
> 
> 06:47 PM - 12 Nov 2019
> 
> **Seonghwa🔬** @ _hwahwahwa_
> 
> @ _goldenskies_ Nothing😀
> 
> 06:47 PM - 12 Nov 2019

**sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__

my skin ITCHES I want to CRY and DIE and crawl into my BED

06:51 PM - 12 Nov 2019

**sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__

at least I'm not the only fool in love with his best friend lmao

06:51 PM - 12 Nov 2019

> **Jongho** 👿 @ _justalibra_
> 
> @ _singsan__ SHDKSDS HYUNG HE'S GOING TO SEE
> 
> [Failed to sent Tweet.]
> 
> [This Tweet is unavailable. **Learn More** ]

**sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__

you saw nothing, Jongho❤

06:51 PM - 12 Nov 2019

> **Jongho** 👿 @ _justalibra_
> 
> @ _singsan__ Sure..........
> 
> 06:51 PM - 12 Nov 2019

* * *

**From:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 13 November 2019, 03:02 AM

 **Subject:** Hi.

> Hi.
> 
> I believe we should work together.
> 
> Signed,
> 
> Choi San

**From:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 13 November 2019, 06:45 AM

 **Subject:** RE: Hi.

> Hello,
> 
> what makes you say that?
> 
> Best regards,
> 
> Park Seonghwa
> 
> Sent from my iPhone

**From:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 13 November 2019, 09:55 AM

 **Subject:** RE: RE: Hi.

> Because you like your best friend, don't you?

**From:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 13 November 2019, 10:56 AM

 **Subject:** RE: RE: RE: Hi.

> What the fuck?! Why do you think that?
> 
> Best regards,
> 
> Park Seonghwa
> 
> Sent from my iPhone

**From:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 13 November 2019, 10:59 AM

 **Subject:** RE: RE: RE: RE: Hi.

> I saw the way you were looking at him during the test shoots.
> 
> It's okay.
> 
> I like my best friend too.
> 
> That's why I thought we should work together.

**From:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 13 November 2019, 11:57 AM

 **Subject:** RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Hi.

> I'm listening.....
> 
> Best regards,
> 
> Park Seonghwa
> 
> Sent from my iPhone

**From:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 13 November 2019, 01:24 PM

 **Subject:** RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Hi.

> This may sound crazy, but hear me out.
> 
> Have you ever heard of the fake-dating scam to make another person jealous?
> 
> I think we should try that.
> 
> We barely know each other so there's no danger of getting attached.
> 
> Just a few posts here and there of fake dates, holding hands, cheek kisses...
> 
> Easy stuff.

**From:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 13 November 2019, 01:35 PM

 **Subject:** RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Hi.

> Hm.
> 
> What makes you believe they would even get jealous?
> 
> I'm pretty sure Yeosang doesn't like me that way.
> 
> Best regards,
> 
> Park Seonghwa
> 
> Sent from my iPhone

**From:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 13 November 2019, 03:02 PM

 **Subject:** RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Hi.

> If it doesn't work we just break up...
> 
> I just don't want to sit around and do nothing.
> 
> He kissed me on my birthday and I want to believe it meant something.
> 
> I know that's pathetic, but... Well.
> 
> You know.
> 
> If you're in tell me.

**From:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 13 November 2019, 05:37 PM

 **Subject:** RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Hi.

> I'm in.
> 
> Best regards,
> 
> Park Seonghwa
> 
> Sent from my iPhone

**From:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 13 November 2019, 05:38 PM

 **Subject:** wtf

> Hold on.
> 
> How did you even get my email?
> 
> Best regards,
> 
> Park Seonghwa
> 
> Sent from my iPhone

**From:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 13 November 2019, 05:49 PM

 **Subject:** RE: wtf

> Hehe✌

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't get used to daily chapters sjdhs i wrote some ahead but it might slow down eventually :/


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is a lot of fun hope you enjoy!!!

**Minho🙄**

Seonghwa.

Dude.

Was that you that just bolted the fuck out of Inception?

What happened?

Did they not get your coffee the way you want it?

07:31 AM

Minho 

Shut up

I saw my ex

07:33 AM

Yikes.

07:33 AM

I'm going to go back to our dorm

07:33 AM

And ditch Molecular Research?

Scandalous...

07:33 AM

Just take notes

07:34 AM

On it!

Hey, don't dwell too long on the past, yeah?

07:34 AM

* * *

☕ @ _hong_joong_

Ah fuck...

07:33 AM - 14 Nov 2019

☕ @ _hong_joong_

Well... I deserved that

07:33 AM - 14 Nov 2019

* * *

**From:** _j.wooyoung@snu-university.kr_

**To:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr; choisan@snu-university.kr; kang.yeosang@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 14 November 2019, 07:03 AM

 **Subject:** 10cm PRJCT

> Hey guys,
> 
> would tomorrow sound good for the next shooting? 4PM again?
> 
> Yeosang and I don't have to work and it's pretty much the only day this week that I have free.
> 
> Cordially,
> 
> Jeong Wooyoung
> 
> Sent from my iPhone

**From:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _j.wooyoung@snu-university.kr_ _; choisan@snu-university.kr; kang.yeosang@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 14 November 2019, 07:05 AM

 **Subject:** RE: 10cm PRJCT

> Hello!
> 
> Works for me.
> 
> Best regards,
> 
> Park Seonghwa
> 
> Sent from my iPhone

**From:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

**To:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

**Date:** 14 November 2019, 07:11 AM

 **Subject:** Good morning!

> Hey, Seonghwa (>‿◠)✌
> 
> You said you were in, right?
> 
> Tomorrow's show time.
> 
> We should show interest towards one another.
> 
> Set the stage so the fake dating will look natural.

* * *

**sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__

is he seriously ignoring me,,??? fucker

07:20 AM - 14 Nov 2019

**woo** @ _wyeongjeong_

two boys chilling at the dance studio no feet apart cause they're gay

08:04 AM - 14 Nov 2019

**sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__

this morning is like rough ROUGH

08:04 AM - 14 Nov 2019

**Seonghwa🔬** @ _hwahwahwa_

Get yourself a personal Uber hah

08:08 AM - 14 Nov 2019

> **yunho** @ _goldenskies_
> 
> @ _hwahwahwa_ I said I'd do this ONCE..,, this is the fourth time😒
> 
> 08:24 AM - 14 Nov 2019

**woo** @ _wyoungjeong_

got kicked out of the dance studio💔

08:54 AM - 14 Nov 2019

> **Jongho** 👿 @ _justalibra_
> 
> @ _wyoungjeong_ You don't really look sad about it
> 
> 08:54 AM - 14 Nov 2019
> 
> **woo** @ _wyoungjeong_
> 
> @ _justalibra_ 💔💔💔
> 
> 08:54 AM - 14 Nov 2019

**Jongho** 👿 @ _justalibra_

✌👁👄👁✌

09:13 AM - 14 Nov 2019

> **woo** @ _wyoungjeong_
> 
> @ _justalibra_ CUTE!!!
> 
> 09:15 AM - 14 Nov 2019
> 
> **sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__
> 
> @ _justalibra_ this is devastating😭
> 
> 09:17 AM - 14 Nov 2019

* * *

**Seonghwa🔬** @ _hwahwahwa_

Even more nervous today...

03:51 PM - 15 Nov 2019

**Seonghwa🔬** @ _hwahwahwa_

I shouldn't have agreed to that deal, I don't even know what to expect

03:51 PM - 15 Nov 2019

* * *

**Wooyoung💛**

why was seonghwa acting so strange earlier

and why were you so clingy with him

06:29 PM

uhhh

no reason

06:31 PM

* * *

**sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__

can't tell if he's jealous or just curious

06:31 PM - 15 Nov 2019

* * *

**yeosang (co-worker)**

Wooyoung.

06:28 PM

yeosang.

06:32 PM

was i the only one to think it or was that odd

06:32 PM

definitely odd

06:32 PM

huh

06:32 PM

what

06:32 PM

i thought Seonghwa would like him

i suppose i was wrong

06:32 PM

they barely know each other

give them time

06:33 PM

sometimes things can happen very quickly

you see someone and the flutters are there

06:33 PM

did that ever happen to you

06:33 PM

sure

with my ex

06:33 PM

hmmm

06:33 PM

has it not happened to you before???

06:33 PM

no

never

at all

06:36 PM

oh

well

that's okay too

06:36 PM

so when do you think you'll start making the actual photos

06:51 PM

i'm no sure

it doesn't help that finals are about to start and then winter vacation..

i know you all will be super busy

06:52 PM

yes

that's why i asked

you know that i really need to work too

i can't take off that many days

but heads up

my mom's working during christams so i won't have any big plans

i know you never go home so we could arrange something then

06:53 PM

huh that could work

san won't go home this year 

he doesn't want to leave his flatmate all alone

now onto convincing seonghwa to stay

06:54 PM

i'll ask him

06:54 PM

* * *

**Yeosangie♡**

are you going home for christmas?

06:55 PM

No, too much work

06:57 PM

okay

nice

06:57 PM

???

06:57 PM

for Wooyoung's photo project

06:57 PM

Ah

06:57 PM

* * *

**mango!** **🌷** @ _dailyflowerfacts_

Since you all seemed to enjoy that picture. Here's another one flower arrangement made by yours truly!

06:31 PM - 15 Nov 2019

> **the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__
> 
> @ _dailyflowerfacts_ omg that's so pretty i want it
> 
> 06:45 PM - 15 Nov 2019
> 
> **mango!** **🌷** @ _dailyflowerfacts_
> 
> @ _hehet__ Our flower shop is named Mist Flowers. It should show up in Google maps. If not DM me for the address!
> 
> 06:53 PM - 15 Nov 2019

**the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__

*nervous laughter* fuck

06:56 PM - 15 Nov 2019

**woo** @ _wyoungjeong_

came home to my dorm mate having installed lights on our mirror lol

07:02 PM - 15 Nov 2019

> **Changbin** @ _spearb_
> 
> @ _wyoungjeong_ it was a GREAT investment
> 
> 07:02 PM - 15 Nov 2019
> 
> **woo** @ _wyoungjeong_
> 
> @ _spearb_ did you get anything of the grocery list i gave you
> 
> 07:02 PM - 15 Nov 2019
> 
> **Changbin** @ _spearb_
> 
> @ _wyoungjeong_ you gave me a list ??
> 
> 07:02 PM - 15 Nov 2019
> 
> **woo** @ _wyoungjeong_
> 
> @ _spearb_ dude...
> 
> 07:02 PM - 15 Nov 2019

* * *

**mingi🌸** @ _songming_

I guess yunho is right, you CAN tie knots with cherries

04:37 PM - 16 Nov 2019

> **yunho** @ _goldenskies_
> 
> @ _songming_ told you😏
> 
> 04:37 PM - 16 Nov 2019

☕ @ _hong_joong_

No one should look cute taking out the trash. I officially hate him

09:22 PM - 16 Nov 2019

**yunho** @ _goldenskies_

huh, my neighbor dyed his hair black

09:22 PM - 16 Nov 2019

* * *

**the best signs** **✊**

18 November 2019, 11:45 AM

**Wooyoung💛**

someone please give me good news

 **Jongho** 🎶

I passed my assignment with 100%

**Wooyoung💛**

that's great

but not the news i meant

still

very proud of you

**San**

that's awesome, Jongho!!!

**Mingi✿**

what kind of news then?

**Wooyoung💛**

have any of you convinced your flatmates for the photo project

i really need people

**Mingi✿**

oh yeah

yunho said he'd help

**San**

I don't think my roommate would feel comfortable

sorry

**Wooyoung💛**

no, that's okay

don't worry

 **Jongho** 🎶

Since my tutor is also San's flatmates, it's a no from me too

**Wooyoung💛**

god damn it

**Mingi✿**

isn't san helping you?

and your co-worker?

shouldn't that be enough for the adjusting of the equipment and the lighting?

**Wooyoung💛**

technically yes

but i don't want all of them to look the same

i want to play around a bit

san and seonghwa have dark hair, so it works with a specific lighting

but yeosang's hair is blond, so i have to change it

it takes time

 **Jongho** 🎶

I can try to come by on the weekend and help you out

**Mingi✿**

my flatmate has a minor in film, I could ask him

maybe he can help with the technicalities

**Wooyoung💛**

really

please do!!

love you, mingi

**Mingi✿**

no problem

**San**

I'm sorry, Woo

I have been kinda bad at helping you out

it's just a little strange and exhausting to stare strangers into their eyes

**Wooyoung💛**

i'm sorry too

i have been very stern and rude

i'm just under a lot of pressure and stress

and it's not looking the way i want it to

**San**

maybe it's the location

**Wooyoung💛**

what do you mean

**San**

well the studio is not really aesthetically pleasing

it's ugly and sad looking

perhaps a change of setting could inspire you

**Wooyoung💛**

SAN

you GENIUS

 **Jongho** 🎶

Do you already have a place in mind, hyung?

**Wooyoung💛**

no

well

yes

a few

i'll have to test them out

**Mingi✿**

that's great

**Wooyoung💛**

okay kids

i gotta go

i'm brimming with ideas

 **Jongho** 🎶

And there he goes

* * *

**sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__

please tell me this means I don't have to stare at redacted for a solid minute

11:47 AM - 18 Nov 2019

> **the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__
> 
> @ _singsan__ i'm hurt💔
> 
> 11:47 AM - 18 Nov 2019
> 
> **sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__
> 
> @ _hehet__ what the fuck
> 
> 11:47 AM - 18 Nov 2019
> 
> **the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__
> 
> @ _singsan__ hey San
> 
> 11:47 AM - 18 Nov 2019

**sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__

nooooo

11:48 AM - 18 Nov 2019

> **sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__
> 
> @ _singsan__ whyyy
> 
> 11:48 AM - 18 Nov 2019

**the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__

he ignored me💔

11:48 AM - 18 Nov 2019

**Seonghwa🔬** @ _hwahwahwa_

What the fuck haha😀

11:48 AM - 18 Nov 2019

**Seonghwa🔬** @ _hwahwahwa_

So now I have two enemies. Cool cool cool cool

11:48 AM - 18 Nov 2019

* * *

**From:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 18 November 2019, 11:50 AM

 **Subject:** Stop

> Can you like NOT flirt with Yeosang.
> 
> Best regards,
> 
> Park Seonghwa
> 
> Sent from my iPhone

**From:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 18 November 2019, 11:52 AM

 **Subject:** RE: Stop

> I'm not
> 
> He is flirting with ME
> 
> Which is WHY you should have collaborated with me the other day instead of avoiding me like I am the plague
> 
> That wasn't cool
> 
> Stop being so uptight and help me out!!!!
> 
> This will help you too, believe me
> 
> No one could be friends with you and not be a little in love with you

* * *

**Seonghwa🔬** @ _hwahwahwa_

Uhhh, what?

11:54 AM - 18 Nov 2019

* * *

**From:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 18 November 2019, 11:55 AM

 **Subject:** RE: RE: Stop

> You're fucking annoying
> 
> Best regards,
> 
> Park Seonghwa
> 
> Sent from my iPhone

**From:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _parks_ _eongha@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 18 November 2019, 11:58 AM

 **Subject:** RE: RE: RE: Stop

> The feeling is mutual
> 
> Listen just follow my lead, alright?

**From:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 18 November 2019, 11:58 AM

 **Subject:** RE: RE: RE: RE: Stop

> FINE
> 
> Best regards,
> 
> Park Seonghwa
> 
> Sent from my iPhone

* * *

**sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__

FINALLY🙄

11:58 AM - 18 Nov 2019

* * *

**yeosang (co-worker)**

yeosang.

i'm scouting locations to spicen up the photo project

if anything comes to mind

let me know

i trust your abilities

18 November 2019, 11:59 AM

thanks for trusting me

but i barely leave my house

only for classes and work

01:00 PM

great

01:02 PM

ask Seonghwa

he often goes hiking on the weekends

class is starting

i'll text you later

01:02 PM

* * *

**the best signs** **✊**

18 November 2019, 01:55 PM

**Wooyoung💛**

MINGI

**Mingi✿**

WHAT

**Wooyoung💛**

could i perhaps use the back garden of mist flowers for the photoshoot

**Mingi✿**

I'll ask my parents

they'll probably be fine with it

I bet you could also use some flowers

**Wooyoung💛**

NICE

thank you!!!!!

**San**

now that's a new level of intimate and romantic

I hate you, Woo

**Wooyoung💛**

no you don't

**San**

( ˘︹˘ )

* * *

**woo** @ _wyoungjeong_

this is coming together nicely 

01:56 PM - 18 Nov 2019

**sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__

does he WANT me to fall in love what the fuck

01:56 PM - 18 Nov 2019

**Seonghwa🔬** @ _hwahwahwa_

Why am I stalking him, this is so embarrassing

01:56 PM - 18 Nov 2019

* * *

_singsan_ · Follow

321 posts · 155 followers · 78 following

**sannie **☁**** dance the night away | 21, he/him

_Load More+_

* * *

**cjh_**

18 Nov 2019

__

**singsan, wyoungjeong, hngjng, and 44 others liked**

**cjh_** @ _singsan_ picked me up from school and now will buy me food😌

Comments

**singsan** I never said anything about buying you food

**p.seonghwa**

17 Nov 2019

**hehet, goldenyunho, w.youngjeong, and 144 others liked**

**p.seonghwa** We came to cheer Yunho on his race

(He lost!)

Comments

**goldenyunho** I lost because you two were embarrassing

 **hehet** @ _goldenyunho_ excuses

* * *

**From:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _park_ _seongha@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 19 November 2019, 02:22 AM

 **Subject:** Hey

> Hey

* * *

**Seonghwa🔬** @ _hwahwahwa_

??????????

02:25 AM - 19 Nov 2019

* * *

**From:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 19 November 2019, 02:26 AM

 **Subject:** RE: Hey

> Why?
> 
> Best regards,
> 
> Park Seonghwa
> 
> Sent from my iPhone

**From:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _park_ _seongha@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 19 November 2019, 02:27 AM

 **Subject:** RE: RE: Hey

> People who are interested in each other send pictures to each other
> 
> So send one
> 
> _https://www.couple-things.com_
> 
> I'm doing research to avoid my assignment haha

**From:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 19 November 2019, 02:27 AM

 **Subject:** RE: RE: RE: Hey

> Okay...
> 
> I still don't really know how this is meant to work tbh, but here you go
> 
> Best regards,
> 
> Park Seonghwa
> 
> Sent from my iPhone

**From:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _park_ _seongha@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 19 November 2019, 02:29 AM

 **Subject:** RE: RE: RE: RE: Hey

> Is that the best you got? Weak

**From:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 19 November 2019, 02:29 AM

 **Subject:** RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Hey

> Yours was the exact same
> 
> YOUR game is weak, asshole
> 
> Best regards,
> 
> Park Seonghwa
> 
> Sent from my iPhone

**From:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 19 November 2019, 02:31 AM

 **Subject:** RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Hey

> Top this, aSshOle

* * *

**sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__

now WHAT am I doing

02:31 AM - 19 Nov 2019

**sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__

hhhhhhh past midnight me shouldn't be allowed to breathe

02:31 AM - 19 Nov 2019

* * *

**From:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 19 November 2019, 02:32 AM

 **Subject:** RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Hey

> That's an old one
> 
> Again: WEAK
> 
> Best regards,
> 
> Park Seonghwa
> 
> Sent from my iPhone

**From:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 19 November 2019, 02:35 AM

 **Subject:** RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Hey

> How did you know that?

**From:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 19 November 2019, 02:38 AM

 **Subject:** RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Hey

> Send a good one and I'll tell you
> 
> Best regards,
> 
> Park Seonghwa
> 
> Sent from my iPhone

* * *

**Seonghwa🔬** @ _hwahwahwa_

um

02:38 AM - 19 Nov 2019

**Seonghwa🔬** @ _hwahwahwa_

Seonghwa no. You're NOT an enabler

02:38 AM - 19 Nov 2019

> **the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__
> 
> @ _hwahwahwa_ now that's the biggest lie ever
> 
> 02:38 AM - 19 Nov 2019

* * *

**From:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 19 November 2019, 02:41 AM

 **Subject:** RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Hey

> Tell me

**From:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 19 November 2019, 02:45 AM

 **Subject:** RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Hey

> I might have searched for your Instagram
> 
> I was curious
> 
> Good night, San
> 
> Best regards,
> 
> Park Seonghwa
> 
> Sent from my iPhone

* * *

**sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__

wait what the fuck

02:45 AM - 19 Nov 2019

**sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__

asshole(≖_≖ )

02:45 AM - 19 Nov 2019

**Seonghwa🔬** @ _hwahwahwa_

Why did I say that... Yikes

02:45 AM - 19 Nov 2019

* * *

**Wooyoung💛**

  
hey Woo

what do you know about Seonghwa hyung?

08:54 AM

not much

why

08:55 AM

well

he is hot and I'm curious

08:55 AM

interesting

this is his instagram @p.seonghwa

stalk away

08:55 AM

thanks💛

08:55 AM

* * *

**sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__

this is not working the way I wanted it to fuck

09:02 AM - 19 Nov 2019

**Seonghwa🔬** @ _hwahwahwa_

Last night was a fever dream I'm sure of it

09:14 AM - 19 Nov 2019

* * *

**NOTIFICATIONS**

> **Instagram**
> 
> _singsan_ is now following you!
> 
> [ **Yunho♡** ] 09:13 AM
> 
> HYUNG
> 
> how do you BEST remove ketchup stains?????
> 
> 😨😨😨

* * *

**Seonghwa🔬** @ _hwahwahwa_

Last night was a fever dream I'm sure of it

09:14 AM - 19 Nov 2019

> **Seonghwa🔬** @ _hwahwahwa_
> 
> @hwahwahwa Or not
> 
> 09:20 AM - 19 Nov 2019

**Jongho** 👿 @ _justalibra_

Preparing for the musical

10:04 AM - 19 Nov 2019

**woo** @ _wyoungjeong_

i was cleaning my old sd card and found this gem. #tb to when we had to make a video diary for class @ _singsan__

11:12 AM - 19 Nov 2019

> **sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__
> 
> @ _wyoungjeong_ nooo delete🤢
> 
> 11:12 AM - 19 Nov 2019

* * *

**Yeosangie** **♡**

HYUNG

oh my godddd

hyung where are you this is an emergency

ugh

fuck

19 November 2019, 10:12 PM

* * *

**the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__

a tall, random dude gave me this today lol

01:34 PM - 19 Nov 2019

**mingi🌸** @ _songming_

oh😳😳

01:35 PM - 19 Nov 2019

* * *

**Yeosangie** **♡**

What happened?

03:44 PM

while you were gone to explore the mountains

i had to work a morning shift ALONE

because Wooyoung had some shit to do

and this guy came inside

he was SO TALL

and he said he had flowers for Wooyoung

they weren't really flowers more like a branch with flowers

but since the asshole wasn't there the guy gave them to me

03:49 PM

Okay

That's nice

What's the problem?

03:50 PM

the guy was REALLY cute

03:50 PM

Ah, I see

03:50 PM

* * *

**p.seonghwa**

19 Nov 2019

**singsan, hehet, goldenyunho, and 99 others liked**

**p.seonghwa** Sometimes you need to get away from the city

Comments

**singsan** I didn't know you were such a good photographer, hyung

 **goldenyunho** take me next time I need a BREAK

 **p.seonghwa** @ _singsan_ Thanks

* * *

**From:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 19 November 2019, 06:08 PM

 **Subject:** STAGE 2

> Like my Instagram picture and comment something nice!!!
> 
> Also follow me back, you dumbass

**From:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 19 November 2019, 06:10 PM

 **Subject:** RE: STAGE 2

> Sure...
> 
> Best regards,
> 
> Park Seonghwa
> 
> Sent from my iPhone

* * *

**singsan**

19 Nov 2019

**p.seonghwa, cjh_, hngjng, and 32 others liked**

**singsan** zZZzZZZz

credit: @ _hngjng_

Comments

**hngjng** Sleeping beauty

 **p.seonghwa** You look kinda dead, but also kinda cute

 **singsan** @ _p.seonghwa_ thank you, hyung💛

* * *

**From:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 19 November 2019, 06:14 PM

 **Subject:** RE: RE: STAGE 2

> Really?😐

* * *

**woo** @ _wyoungjeong_

interesting

06:22 PM - 19 Nov 2019

* * *

**Jeong Wooyoung (Photo student)**

so hyung

what are your thoughts on san

06:22 PM

* * *

**From:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 19 November 2019, 06:25 PM

 **Subject:** It's working

> I hate to say this, but I think your plan might be working
> 
> I CAN'T believe it is working wtf
> 
> Best regards,
> 
> Park Seonghwa
> 
> Sent from my iPhone

**From:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 19 November 2019, 06:28 PM

 **Subject:** RE: It's working

> Of course it is
> 
> I'm a genius😌

**From:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 19 November 2019, 06:30 PM

 **Subject:** Thank you gift **♡**

> Here's one for all your hard work

**From:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 19 November 2019, 06:31 PM

 **Subject:** RE: Thank you gift **♡**

> Didn't ask but thanks
> 
> Best regards,
> 
> Park Seonghwa
> 
> Sent from my iPhone

**From:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 19 November 2019, 06:32 PM

 **Subject:** RE: RE: RE: Thank you gift **♡**

> Send one back

**From:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 19 November 2019, 06:34 PM

 **Subject:** RE: RE: RE: RE: Thank you gift **♡**

> You're annoying
> 
> Best regards,
> 
> Park Seonghwa
> 
> Sent from my iPhone


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this one is a bit more angsty,, D:

**Woo**

mingi

will you be at mist flowers today?

09:33 AM

no

maybe around closing

sorry

09:33 AM

not it's fine

don't worry

09:33 AM

* * *

**woo** @ _wyoungjeong_

i tried to get work done but these fuckers wouldn't stop complaining about being hungry

04:21 PM - 22 Nov 2019

* * *

**Jeong Wooyoung (Photo student)**

seonghwa, are you flirting with san?

04:35 PM

No?

04:37 PM

right..

04:37 PM

YOU TOTALLY ARE

05:22 PM

Whoops guilty

05:22 PM

SHUT UP OHMY GO D

05:22 PM

Anyway

Shouldn't you take pictures?

Can I change in peace?

05:23 PM

right

sorry

i just got excited hehe

05:23 PM

* * *

**woo** @ _wyoungjeong_

ADKSDHSKDHSDS SAN

05:35 PM - 21 Nov 2019

> **sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__
> 
> @ _wyoungjeong_ huh?
> 
> 05:35 PM - 21 Nov 2019
> 
> **woo** @ _wyoungjeong_
> 
> @ _singsan__ AAAAAAAAA
> 
> 05:35 PM - 21 Nov 2019
> 
> **sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__
> 
> @ _wyoungjeong_????????????? WHAT
> 
> 05:35 PM - 21 Nov 2019

**the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__

please let this work Seonghwa NEEDS a boyfriend

06:03 PM - 21 Nov 2019

> **Seonghwa🔬** @ _hwahwahwa_
> 
> @ _hehet__ Shut up ?!?!?
> 
> 06:06 PM - 21 Nov 2019

**sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__

VERY nervous chuckling

06:08 PM - 21 Nov 2019

> ☕ @ _hong_joong_
> 
> @ _singsan__ San, are you okay? Do you need me to pick you up?
> 
> 06:08 PM - 21 Nov 2019
> 
> **mingi🌸** @ _songming_
> 
> @ _singsan__ hello ??
> 
> 06:11 PM - 21 Nov 2019
> 
> **Jongho** 👿 @ _justalibra_
> 
> @ _singsan__ Miss the days you made sense......
> 
> 06:16 PM - 21 Nov 2019

**the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__

OH NO

06:21 PM - 21 Nov 2019

**mingi🌸** @ _songming_

well that was eventful

06:32 PM - 21 Nov 2019

**mingi🌸** @ _songming_

how can someone be pretty AND mean

06:32 PM - 21 Nov 2019

**Seonghwa🔬** @ _hwahwahwa_

Finally got a chance to check out @ _songming_ 's flower shop

06:44 PM - 21 Nov 2019

> **mingi🌸** @ _songming_
> 
> @ _hwahwahwa_ I hope wooyoung didn't torture you and your friend too much
> 
> 06:44 PM - 21 Nov 2019

* * *

**From:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 22 November 2019, 06:56 AM

 **Subject:** The plan

> Alright, San
> 
> We need to talk
> 
> Can you please run me through the plan again because I'm lost?
> 
> So far all we've done is stare at each other for Wooyoung's project, which granted, I wanted to participate in it, but aside from that we haven't exactly given them the idea that we are "dating", or going to anyway
> 
> I really hate seeing Yeosang flirt with Wooyoung and you, it hurts
> 
> I'm sure you understand that pain
> 
> If you're not going to really do anything then at least let me know so I can try and get over Yeosang
> 
> Best regards,
> 
> Park Seonghwa
> 
> Sent from my iPhone

**From:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 22 November 2019, 08:22 AM

 **Subject:** RE: The plan

> Get over Yeosang?
> 
> How has that been working out?

**From:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 22 November 2019, 08:32 AM

 **Subject:** RE: RE: The plan

> Wow
> 
> Low, even for you
> 
> Best regards,
> 
> Park Seonghwa
> 
> Sent from my iPhone

**From:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 22 November 2019, 08:54 AM

 **Subject:** RE: RE: RE: The plan

> Sorry
> 
> It's been hard getting this to work since our schedules kind of make it impossible for us to meet and talk this out
> 
> And finals are approaching
> 
> The only time we really can see each other is when Wooyoung makes us meet up for his project
> 
> I get that you would want to not do this anymore... Maybe it was stupid

**From:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 22 November 2019, 09:02 AM

 **Subject:** RE: RE: RE: RE: The plan

> Wait, that's it
> 
> Next time Wooyoung says we have to meet for the project, we'll tell him we can't and hang out to work on this "dating" thing
> 
> Yunho owes me a favor anyway, I'll make him go in my place
> 
> Best regards,
> 
> Park Seonghwa
> 
> Sent from my iPhone

**From:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 22 November 2019, 09:05 AM

 **Subject:** RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: The plan

> That's not a bad idea
> 
> I'll convince my friend to go in my stead too

**From:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 22 November 2019, 09:11 AM

 **Subject:** RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: The plan

> And it wasn't stupid
> 
> Best regards,
> 
> Park Seonghwa
> 
> Sent from my iPhone

* * *

**Mingi✿**

san

quick question

10:21 AM

yes?

10:21 AM

are you still in love with wooyoung?

10:21 AM

yes

I mean no

I mean I'm trying to get over him

10:21 AM

you are?

is it working out?

10:21 AM

maybe

I'm kind of seeing someone

well not yet

but planning to

AAAH

how does one date

how did I do that in high school???

10:22 AM

oh

well nevermind

10:22 AM

why did you ask?

10:22 AM

a classmate saw a pictures of us and asked if you were single

but I'll tell them you're seeing someone

10:22 AM

who are you seeing btw

10:34 AM

secret hehe

10:34 AM

is it seonghwa?

10:34 AM

WHAT

10:34 AM

well at mist flowers you two seemed close

and I saw you two interacting on instagram

he called you cute

10:34 AM

😌😌

10:34 AM

he is SO PRETTY

does he have any pretty friends

aside from yunho

10:35 AM

eh there's Yeosang

he's really pretty

but Yeosang is MEAN

10:35 AM

😔

one day I'll find my someone

10:35 AM

yes!!

10:35 AM

come to aurora during my break?

I want you to tell me EVERYTHING about seonghwa

10:35 AM

maybe I will

10:35 AM

* * *

**mingi🌸** @ _songming_

huh, pretty and mean

10:36 AM - 22 Nov 2019

**sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__

everything is going smoothly and according to plan🤭🤭

10:36 AM - 22 Nov 2019

> **Jongho** 👿 @ _justalibra_
> 
> @ _singsan__ I don't like how threatening this sounds........ What are you up to?
> 
> 10:36 AM - 22 Nov 2019
> 
> **sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__
> 
> @ _justalibra_ secret hehe
> 
> 10:36 AM - 22 Nov 2019
> 
> **Jongho** 👿 @ _justalibra_
> 
> @ _singsan__ 🙄
> 
> 10:38 AM - 22 Nov 2019

* * *

**shrimply the best**

22 November 2019, 11:13 AM

**Jongho** 🎶

Thoughts?

I have a piano recital today and I don't know what to wear

**San**

looks great!!!!

good luck!!!!

💛💛💛💛💛💛

 **Jongho** 🎶

Thank you!!!❤

**Kim Hongjoong (Flatmate)**

You look great!

You'll nail it, you worked really hard for it

 **Jongho** 🎶

Thank you, hyung❤❤

**San**

Hongjoong hyung I have a question

**Kim Hongjoong (Flatmate)**

What is it, San?

**San**

are you still not up to participate in Wooyoung's project?

he really needs people and you wouldn't even have to model alone or do much

you just have to stare at another person

that's all

**Kim Hongjoong (Flatmate)**

I'll think about it

You two have given me a little bit of confidence

 **Jongho** 🎶

❤❤

**San**

aw hyung 

❤(ˆ‿ˆԅ)

**Kim Hongjoong (Flatmate)**

I'm just very nervous about it

Who is participating so far?

**San**

there are our neighbors, Mingi and Yunho, Yeosang (Woo's coworker), Seonghwa hyung

and me of course

 **Jongho** 🎶

I might participate if I find any free time😩

**Kim Hongjoong (Flatmate)**

Seonghwa?

Park Seonghwa?

**San**

yes

do you know him?

**Kim Hongjoong (Flatmate)**

Used to

He is my ex

 **Jongho** 🎶

Oh.......

**San**

oh man

that's awkward

**Kim Hongjoong (Flatmate)**

Yeah

But maybe I should face him

 **Jongho** 🎶

Don't pressure yourself into doing something you're not ready for, hyung

**Kim Hongjoong (Flatmate)**

I know❤

* * *

**sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__

haha fuck

11:31 AM - 22 Nov 2019

* * *

**From:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 22 November 2019, 11:32 AM

 **Subject:** Your ex

> So, slight problem
> 
> Your ex, Kim Hongjoong, is my flatmate
> 
> This is awkward

**From:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 22 November 2019, 11:58 AM

 **Subject:** RE: Your ex

> Ah fuck
> 
> Best regards,
> 
> Park Seonghwa
> 
> Sent from my iPhone

**From:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 22 November 2019, 11:58 AM

 **Subject:** RE: RE: Your ex

> Do you still want to do this?
> 
> Best regards,
> 
> Park Seonghwa
> 
> Sent from my iPhone

**From:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 22 November 2019, 02:10 PM

 **Subject:** RE: RE: RE: Your ex

> I guess, if you do
> 
> Also, why did you two break up?

**From:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 22 November 2019, 02:11 PM

 **Subject:** RE: RE: RE: RE: Your ex

> We were teenagers and so incredibly stupid and insecure
> 
> We ended up being really toxic to one another
> 
> There was a lot of shouting and he broke up with me a little before we entered SNU
> 
> Best regards,
> 
> Park Seonghwa
> 
> Sent from my iPhone

**From:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 22 November 2019, 02:56 PM

 **Subject:** RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Your ex

> Oh, I'm sorry
> 
> That's awful
> 
> Do you still have feelings for him?

**From:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 22 November 2019, 02:59 PM

 **Subject:** RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Your ex

> No
> 
> I like Yeosang, you know that
> 
> But I wonder how Hongjoong is doing and if he is well; is he?
> 
> Best regards,
> 
> Park Seonghwa
> 
> Sent from my iPhone

**From:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 22 November 2019, 03:02 PM

 **Subject:** RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Your ex

> I think that is not my place to answer
> 
> Maybe you two could talk about it?

**From:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 22 November 2019, 03:59 PM

 **Subject:** RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Your ex

> Seonghwa?

* * *

**sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__

I fucked up didn't I GREAT

04:04 PM - 22 Nov 2019

* * *

**From:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 22 November 2019, 04:45 PM

 **Subject:** IM SORRY

> Hyung, I'm sorry for prying
> 
> I shouldn't have asked
> 
> This is entirely up to you and Hongjoong hyung

**From:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 22 November 2019, 04:47 PM

 **Subject:** IM SORRY pt 2

> Please accept my apology🥺🥺
> 
> This one is only for you

**From:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 22 November 2019, 04:51 PM

 **Subject:** RE: IM SORRY pt 2

> It's okay don't worry
> 
> Best regards,
> 
> Park Seonghwa
> 
> Sent from my iPhone

**From:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 22 November 2019, 04:47 PM

 **Subject:** RE: RE: IM SORRY pt 2

> OKAY (ɔ◔︣‿◔︣)ɔ 

**From:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 22 November 2019, 05:12 PM

 **Subject:** RE: RE: RE: IM SORRY pt 2

> You look good btw
> 
> Best regards,
> 
> Park Seonghwa
> 
> Sent from my iPhone

* * *

**sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__

UM

05:12 PM - 22 Nov 2019

**Seonghwa🔬** @ _hwahwahwa_

How do you unsent an email?

05:12 PM - 22 Nov 2019

> **the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__
> 
> @ _hwahwahwa_ you don't you can't
> 
> 05:13 PM - 22 Nov 2019
> 
> **the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__
> 
> @ _hwahwahwa_ why?? omg did you sent nudes through email
> 
> 05:13 PM - 22 Nov 2019
> 
> **Seonghwa🔬** @ _hwahwahwa_
> 
> @ _hehet__ NO!!?!?!
> 
> 05:13 PM - 22 Nov 2019

* * *

**From:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 22 November 2019, 05:15 PM

 **Subject:** RE: RE: RE: RE: IM SORRY pt 2

> Haha thank you💛

* * *

**Seonghwa🔬** @ _hwahwahwa_

Gays I need your help. What does the yellow heart mean?

05:17 PM - 22 Nov 2019

> **the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__
> 
> @ _hwahwahwa_ uhhh it's a heart but in yellow it has no meaning
> 
> 05:17 PM - 22 Nov 2019
> 
> **yunho** @ _goldenskies_
> 
> @ _hwahwahwa_ it's a golden heart!!! 
> 
> 05:17 PM - 22 Nov 2019
> 
> **Seonghwa🔬** @ _hwahwahwa_
> 
> @ _hehet__ @ _goldenskies_ Thank you, as expected this was of no help
> 
> 05:17 PM - 22 Nov 2019

* * *

**Jeong Wooyoung (Photo student)**

yellow heart is san's signature heart

it's a heart as warm as the sun

you know

like it gives extra warmth

idk

his words

05:18 PM

Oh

Thank you, Wooyoung

05:18 PM

* * *

**Seonghwa🔬** @ _hwahwahwa_

That's kinda cute

05:19 PM - 22 Nov 2019

> **woo** @ _wyoungjeong_
> 
> @ _hwahwahwa_ i see👀
> 
> 05:19 PM - 22 Nov 2019
> 
> **Seonghwa🔬** @ _hwahwahwa_
> 
> @ _wyoungjeong_ No, shut up demon
> 
> 05:19 PM - 22 Nov 2019
> 
> **woo** @ _wyoungjeong_
> 
> @ _hwahwahwa_ I SEE👁👄👁
> 
> 05:19 PM - 22 Nov 2019
> 
> **Seonghwa🔬** @ _hwahwahwa_
> 
> @ _wyoungjeong_ You don't
> 
> 05:20 PM - 22 Nov 2019

* * *

**From:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 22 November 2019, 05:52 PM

 **Subject:** Meeting

> I'll assume you got Wooyoung's email, too, about the 24th
> 
> So we ditch him to meet just us, right?
> 
> Best regards,
> 
> Park Seonghwa
> 
> Sent from my iPhone

**From:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 22 November 2019, 05:55 PM

 **Subject:** RE: Meeting

> Yup
> 
> 5pm

**From:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 22 November 2019, 06:00 PM

 **Subject:** RE: RE: RE: Meeting

> Cool
> 
> Best regards,
> 
> Park Seonghwa
> 
> Sent from my iPhone

* * *

**Seonghwa🔬** @ _hwahwahwa_

Really, Seonghwa? Cool? REALLY?

06:01 PM - 22 Nov 2019

> **the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__
> 
> @ _hwahwahwa_ hyung are you okay????? what's going on
> 
> 06:01 PM - 22 Nov 2019

* * *

**Yeosangie♡**

your tweets are so weird

AND you were behaving strangely the last time we met up for Woo's project

what was that all about

06:02 PM

Nothing

Don't worry

06:02 PM

is this about San

06:02 PM

No?

06:02 PM

why the question mark

you know, hyung

you are very open with your feelings

it's easy to see

believe me

06:02 PM

Uh

06:02 PM

* * *

**Seonghwa🔬** @ _hwahwahwa_

What the FUCK does that mean

06:02 PM - 22 Nov 2019

* * *

**Yeosangie♡**

Are you sure I'm open with my feelings?

06:05 PM

yes you always have been

you wear your heart on your sleeve

or rather

it's all in your eyes, the little shifts

06:05 PM

Really?

And you can see them?

See my feelings?

06:05 PM

yes

why are you being so weird about it ???

06:05 PM

No reason lol

Don't worry about it

06:07 PM

hyung?????

06:07 PM

hey don't ignore me

06:10 PM

is it really about San

are you two becoming friends

06:16 PM

ohh more than friends ???

scandalous !!!!

06:21 PM

No

06:21 PM

no to what

06:21 PM

No❤

06:21 PM

COME ON

he's really cute

don't you agree

06:21 PM

* * *

**Seonghwa🔬** @ _hwahwahwa_

I can't do this anymore

06:22 PM - 22 Nov 2019

> **yunho** @ _goldenskies_
> 
> @ _hwahwahwa_ I see someone checked out the emoji mashup bot😂
> 
> 06:22 PM - 22 Nov 2019
> 
> **Seonghwa🔬** @ _hwahwahwa_
> 
> @ _goldenskies_ Yes, it's... resourceful
> 
> 06:22 PM - 22 Nov 2019

* * *

**Yeosangie♡**

Fine

I'll bite

He is cute

Now what?

06:23 PM

oh huh

i didn't think you'd agree

hmm

that's up to you i suppose

06:23 PM

Ugh

06:24 PM

what

06:24 PM

This is so frustrating and not working at all

Good night

06:25 PM

WHAT

it's 6pm

hello??

hyung????

06:31 PM

* * *

**the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__

what the fuck goes on on this day

06:31 PM - 22 Nov 2019

**sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__

should I send him another email or would that be considered annoying

06:34 PM - 22 Nov 2019

> **Jongho** 👿 @ _justalibra_
> 
> @ _singsan__ I think you should email your prof again..... It's a doctor's appointment you've been waiting for for months.... Fuck your prof!!
> 
> 06:34 PM - 22 Nov 2019
> 
> **sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__
> 
> @ _justalibra_ not who this tweet was about but thank you for reminding me
> 
> 06:35 PM - 22 Nov 2019
> 
> **woo** @ _wyoungjeong_
> 
> @ _singsan__ @ _justalibra_ uh oh who was it about then
> 
> 06:36 PM - 22 Nov 2019

**sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__

SHOULD I OR SHOULD I NOT

06:38 PM - 22 Nov 2019

* * *

**Wooyoung💛**

that tweet was about Seonghwa

06:38 PM

OH MY GOD !?!?

06:38 PM

yeah

06:38 PM

you've been emailiaing!!!!

that's so CUTE

do you like him

06:38 PM

I barely know him

06:38 PM

i hope you come to like him!!!

06:38 PM

why?

06:41 PM

because you deserve to be in a loving relationship

i know you want a boyfriend

seonghwa seems neat

06:42 PM

what about you?

06:42 PM

what about me

06:42 PM

don't you want a boyfriend

don't you deserve to be a loving relationship too

06:42 PM

maybe one day

06:42 PM

is it still because of your trauma?

06:44 PM

a bit

but generally i think that i really don't want to date anyone

like it's not something i need or miss

i'm okay the way live right now

like i really mean it, sannie

i'm really okay with being single

you don't have to stay single with me

i won't be lonely or sad because of that

06:47 PM

I belive you

believe*

and I'm glad you're doing okay

I guess dating is just such a usual thing in our society

it's strange when someone doesn't want to

sorry

06:48 PM

don't worry

i knwo where you're coming from

06:48 PM

* * *

**sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__

it doesn't even make sense for me to do this anymore but I just can't tell him that

08:21 PM - 22 Nov 2019

> **sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__
> 
> @ _singsan__ why am I like this hah
> 
> 08:21 PM - 22 Nov 2019

* * *

**From:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 22 November 2019, 08:25 PM

 **Subject:** Hey :)

> Hey, hyung
> 
> So everything is going smoothly and according to plan
> 
> I even told Mingi and now we just wait for this to spread

**From:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 22 November 2019, 08:25 PM

 **Subject:** I don't think it's working

> I talked with Yeosang and insinuated I find you cute, but he just kind of brushed that off
> 
> I'm pretty sure he is rooting for us now
> 
> NOT jealous at all...
> 
> Best regards,
> 
> Park Seonghwa
> 
> Sent from my iPhone

**From:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 22 November 2019, 08:26 PM

 **Subject:** RE: Hey :)

> Wait, what do you MEAN you told Mingi? 
> 
> Mingi as in Song Mingi, Yunho's flatmate?
> 
> What the fuck, San?!
> 
> I thought this was about making Wooyoung and Yeosang jealous, not dragging all of our friends into this
> 
> Best regards,
> 
> Park Seonghwa
> 
> Sent from my iPhone

* * *

**sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__

you did done it now😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂

08:27 PM - 22 Nov 2019

> **Jongho** 👿 @ _justalibra_
> 
> @ _singsan__ Yikes...... Is this about [redacted]?
> 
> 08:27 PM - 22 Nov 2019
> 
> **sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__
> 
> @ _justalibra_ kind of, kind of not
> 
> 08:27 PM - 22 Nov 2019
> 
> ☕ @ _hong_joong_
> 
> @ _singsan__ Are you okay, San? Do you want me to bring you home something? I'll be there at 9!
> 
> 08:28 PM - 22 Nov 2019
> 
> **sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__
> 
> @ _hong_joong_ yes please😣
> 
> 08:28 PM - 22 Nov 2019

* * *

**From:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 22 November 2019, 08:29 PM

 **Subject:** RE: RE: RE: Hey :)

> Okay so I feel like shit right now.
> 
> Can we talk about this further when we meet, please?

**From:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 22 November 2019, 08:30 PM

 **Subject:** RE: RE: RE: RE: Hey :)

> Oh, yeah sure
> 
> Best regards,
> 
> Park Seonghwa
> 
> Sent from my iPhone

* * *

**Seonghwa🔬** @ _hwahwahwa_

Was I too harsh?

08:31 PM - 22 Nov 2019

* * *

**From:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 23 November 2019, 01:02 AM

 **Subject:** RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Hey :)

> I'm sorry if I was too harsh earlier
> 
> I just was caught off guard that you would go around telling your friends we are dating or fake dating or whatever
> 
> I thought it would just be some words and interactions to make Yeosang and Wooyoung jealous, or attempt to anyway...
> 
> Not something so big
> 
> I shouldn't have reacted so angrily, that was out of line, we barely know each other
> 
> But if you think it is going smoothly and will bring results, then I'll follow your lead
> 
> It's just been a while since I actually had a crush on someone and when I found out this summer I'm kind of crushing on Yeosang, who has been my best friend for years, it was a really weird realization and not something I thought I would ever pursue
> 
> Your words and optimism gave me a little bit of hope, as silly as it may sound, but he's been very unresponsive and it hurts, and I find it hard dealing with hurt and I tend to explode
> 
> And on top of that it has been a while since I have actually dated someone, it feels weird jumping into it and _it_ being fake, especially since I don't know you that much and the interactions we have had so far was staring at one another silently (which is a very strange setting, I might add) and having awkward small talk since Yeosang and Wooyoung are always around, or only Wooyoung, and I feel like they're watching us like hawks...
> 
> Anyway, again, I'm sorry for snapping at you, I still will go through with this because you seem to believe it will work so I have faith in you
> 
> Best regards,
> 
> Park Seonghwa
> 
> Sent from my iPhone

**From:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 23 November 2019, 01:12 AM

 **Subject:** RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Hey :)

> I didn't mean for that to be so long, I apologize
> 
> It's past midnight and I get weird then...
> 
> Best regards,
> 
> Park Seonghwa
> 
> Sent from my iPhone

**From:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 23 November 2019, 01:15 AM

 **Subject:** Goodnight, San

> Here is one for when you wake up
> 
> Hope you won't feel like shit anymore
> 
> Best regards,
> 
> Park Seonghwa
> 
> Sent from my iPhone

**From:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 23 November 2019, 01:17 AM

 **Subject:** RE: Goodnight, San

> This is an older one
> 
> Maybe it will make you laugh
> 
> Best regards,
> 
> Park Seonghwa
> 
> Sent from my iPhone

* * *

**Seonghwa🔬** @ _hwahwahwa_

Questioning every single life choice I have ever made... haha fuck

01:18 AM - 23 Nov 2019

* * *

**From:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 23 November 2019, 08:01 AM

 **Subject:** Good morning, Seonghwa

> Thank you for the pictures, hyung, they DID cheer me up💛
> 
> And I get it, no need to apologize, I went ahead without really checking in with you first
> 
> I shouldn't have done that...
> 
> I'll be honest, I don't think Wooyoung will ever like me back, but I am now determined to get you together with Yeosang!!
> 
> I can see you two dating, you would be a great couple
> 
> See you tomorrow!

* * *

**Kim Hongjoong (Flatmate)**

Good morning, San

There's still breakfast left int he fridge, I made some kimchi too

I have a question, can I still participate in Wooyoung's photography project?

I think I want to try it out

23 November 2019, 06:42 AM

morning, hyung

and yes of course!!!

he'll be delighted

I probably won't be around for the next session since I am meeting with Seonghwa to discuss something

but Mingi, Yeosang, and Yunho will be there

you will be in good hands

08:02 AM

Okay

I trust you

08:08 AM

🥺🥺🥺

08:08 AM

What will you be discussing with Seonghwa?

08:08 AM

errr

well

it's complicated

but let's say, HYPOTHETICALLY, if I were to have an interest in him

would that be okay with you?

08:09 AM

Oh

Yeah

I mean it's a bit strange, but it's been a long time since we broke up

And he's a good guy

08:09 AM

okay

nice

if it makes you uncomfortable please tell me

you matter a lot to me and I don't want to ruin that

08:09 AM

San

You matter a lot to me too

If he was to make you happy, I would support you

08:09 AM

OKAY

love you, hyung

08:09 AM

Love you too

08:10 AM

* * *

**sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__

oh man..

08:12 AM - 23 Nov 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soon we will get to the juicy fake dating bit hehe


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait but you know how it is, life, work, distractions, other fics..... but hope u enjoy this one!!!

**Wooyoung💛**

so,,

how is it going with seonghwa hehe

04:11 PM

good

how is the project going?

04:15 PM

we haven't accomplished much yet

i'm still setting everything up but yunho is a great help

and hongjoong is actually great at make up

he offered and he's makign everyone look even more STUNNING

04:18 PM

nice

take good care of him

or else

😡🔪

04:18 PM

😳

04:18 PM

I gotta go

we're ordering food

04:18 PM

have fun on your date❤

04:18 PM

wait

04:19 PM

what

04:19 PM

has Yeosang said anything about Seonghwa not being there?

04:19 PM

uhhh

not really

he complained a little

but that's it

04:19 PM

😐

okay thank you

see you later

04:19 PM

* * *

☕ @ _hong_joong_

I'm so STRESSED I'm going to cry

04:33 PM - 24 Nov 2019

☕ @ _hong_joong_

Good looking men should be illegal

04:34 PM - 24 Nov 2019

> ☕ @ _hong_joong_
> 
> @ _hong_joong_ Especially if they are this tall and nice and goofy and pretty
> 
> 04:34 PM - 24 Nov 2019

**yunho** @ _goldenskies_

friends.. we're serving awkward encounters this afternoon with a side sauce of kiss kiss fall in love

04:34 PM - 24 Nov 2019

> **Seonghwa🔬** @ _hwahwahwa_
> 
> @ _goldenskies_ Uh... What?!
> 
> 04:34 PM - 24 Nov 2019

* * *

**singsan**

24 Nov 2019

**p.seonghwa, hngjng, w.youngjeong, and 31 others liked**

**singsan** With @ _p.seonghwa_ 💛

Comments

**w.youngjeong** HEHE 😉

 **p.seonghwa** Wait that actually looks decent

 **singsan** @ _p.seonghwa_ rude, I'm an excellent photographer

 **hehet** the..... vibes.......... gay

 **singsan** @ _hehet_ jealous?

* * *

**From:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 24 November 2019, 08:15 PM

 **Subject:** WAHTHEHFHUCK

> SAN WHY WOULD YOU ASK YEOSANG THAT THAT'S WAY TOO OBVIOUS WHAT THE FUCK
> 
> Best regards,
> 
> Park Seonghwa
> 
> Sent from my iPhone

**From:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 24 November 2019, 08:22 PM

 **Subject:** RE: WAHTHEHFHUCK

> Relax, it'll be fine!!
> 
> Good night, hyung💛

* * *

**singsan**

24 Nov 2019

**mingiflowers, p.seonghwa, cjh_, and 14 others liked**

**singsan** Another great one hehe @ _p.seonghwa_

Comments

**hehet** this one is so good you can't see his face😍

 **singsan** @ _hehet_ I'll eat you!!!! 🤬🤬

 **hehet** @ _singsan_ 😳

 **p.seonghwa** Thank you, Sannie!💛

 **singsan** @ _p.seonghwa_ 💛💛

* * *

**cjh_**

25 Nov 2019

**singsan, hngjng, w.youngjeong, and 55 others liked**

**cjh_** Walk through the park with @ _w.youngjeong_ , then manipulated him into treating me to lunch😈

Comments

**w.youngjeong** stop posting while you're in the bathroom come back we need to order

 **cjh_** @ _w.youngjeong_ 🙄🙄🙄

 **cjh_** @ _w.youngjeong_ You could have texted me that instead of publicly humiliating me, hyung

 **w.youngjeong** _@cjh__ teehee🤭

 **cjh_** _@w.youngjeong 🔪_

**mingiflowers**

25 Nov 2019

__

**singsan, cjh_, w.youngjeong, and 29 others liked**

**mingiflowers** A customer gave me a flower shaped ring

Comments

**w.youngjeong** sir that's a new hair color no one cares about the ring ?????

 **singsan** cute!!!

**p.seonghwa**

24 Nov 2019

**hehet, goldenyunho, singsan, and 45 others liked**

**p.seonghwa** He is alright I guess

Comments

**singsan** this is why I hate aries 😡

 **p.seonghwa** @ _singsan_ Ok cancer

 **singsan** @ _p.seonghwa_ 🤬🤬

 **hehet** OHO

* * *

**Jongho** 👿 @ _justalibra_

Since Mingi abandoned the red hair I have now swapped with him✌️

03:21 PM - 25 Nov 2019

> **mingi🌸** @ _songming_
> 
> @ _justalibra_ GASP
> 
> 03:25 PM - 25 Nov 2019
> 
> **woo** @ _wyoungjeong_
> 
> @ _justalibra_ HOLY SHIT
> 
> 03:25 PM - 25 Nov 2019
> 
> **sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__
> 
> @ _justalibra_ ?"?"=$)$"?!==="???
> 
> 03:25 PM - 25 Nov 2019
> 
> ☕ @ _hong_joong_
> 
> @ _justalibra_ It really suits you, Jongho!❤️
> 
> 03:25 PM - 25 Nov 2019

**the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__

what do my eagle eyes spy here

04:02 PM - 25 Nov 2019

> **Seonghwa🔬** @ _hwahwahwa_
> 
> @ _hehet__ Your what now?
> 
> 04:02 PM - 25 Nov 2019
> 
> **woo** @ _wyoungjeong_
> 
> @ _hehet__ furry much
> 
> 04:03 PM - 25 Nov 2019
> 
> **the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet_
> 
> @ _wyoungjeong_ bro, ,, ,,, eagles aren't furries wtf
> 
> 04:03 PM - 25 Nov 2019

* * *

***rose petals falling from the sky* mingi appears**

woo!

hey

hey wooyoung

wooyoung

wooyoung hey

hey

don't ignore me

hey

wooyoung

25 November 2019, 04:13 PM

what?

04:31 PM

do you know someone that goes by the name of hehet?

04:31 PM

uh

what

04:31 PM

they followed me on instagram

04:31 PM

ah

that would be my coworker, yeosang

the blonde guy at the photoshoot

04:32 PM

oh

oh yeah

right

04:32 PM

he followed you on instagram?

04:32 PM

he did

just now

04:32 PM

huh

interesting

04:32 PM

why?

04:32 PM

( ~ ͜ʖ ° )

04:32 PM

yeah no

fuck off

what does this mean ?!?!

04:32 PM

what. are your thoughts on him

04:32 PM

no thoughts

at least none to share with you

04:32 PM

🙄🙄🙄

04:33 PM

* * *

**yeosang (co-worker)**

yeosang.

04:33 PM

Wooyoung.

04:33 PM

you followed mingi on intagram

04:33 PM

no i didn't❤️

04:33 PM

you did❤️

he just told me

04:33 PM

then why are you asking

04:33 PM

👀👄👀

04:33 PM

omg it's a spider

hello spider

04:35 PM

you're stupid

a spider would be

👀👀👄👀👀

they have eight eyes

04:35 PM

THEY HAVE EIGHT LEGS WTF

04:35 PM

..

goodbye

04:35 PM

LMAO

04:35 PM

* * *

**the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__

petition to give @ _wyoungjeong_ spiders for his birthday tomorrow since he doesn't fucking know what they look like

04:37 PM - 25 Nov 2019

> **woo** @ _wyoungjeong_
> 
> @ _hehet__ no❤️
> 
> 04:37 PM - 25 Nov 2019

* * *

**Seonghwa hyung**

Yeosang, you there?

08:41 PM

yup

08:41 PM

I'm telling you this first, since you are my best friend, please don't tell anyone else

At least not yet

08:41 PM

oookay??

08:41 PM

So

I'm dating San

08:41 PM

REALLY

omg

08:41 PM

Yes

I really like him

He's cute and nice

08:41 PM

DSHDSGHTU ??

hyung

that's awesome!!!

i'm happy for you!!

08:42 PM

Thank you😊

08:43 PM

* * *

**yeo💤** @ _nonoandno_

huh that was fast

08:45 PM - 25 Nov 2019

* * *

**From:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 25 November 2019, 08:45 PM

 **Subject:** I told him

> Hey San, 
> 
> I told Yeosang.
> 
> Are you going to tell Wooyoung?
> 
> Best regards,
> 
> Park Seonghwa
> 
> Sent from my iPhone

**From:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 25 November 2019, 08:48 PM

 **Subject:** RE: I told him

> Hey!
> 
> Heh, plan set in motion, now we just wait
> 
> I have some ideas for posts and I googled how to make people jealous, we can use some of that
> 
> Here's the link to the google document: https://docs.google.com/document/d/157v.........
> 
> And as I told you, I don't think Wooyoung will ever like me back, which I am fine with. I'll use this as a chance to move on🥴✌️

**From:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 25 November 2019, 08:50 PM

 **Subject:** RE: RE: I told him

> Thank you for the link!
> 
> I'm sorry that for you this won't be as beneficial... 
> 
> If there's anything I can do, tell me!
> 
> Best regards,
> 
> Park Seonghwa
> 
> Sent from my iPhone

**From:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 25 November 2019, 08:51 PM

 **Subject:** RE: RE: RE: I told him

> Thank you hyung! Don't worry though
> 
> Becoming your friend and doing this with you is already good enough, believe me!

**From:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 25 November 2019, 08:51 PM

 **Subject:** RE: RE: RE: RE: I told him

> Also... I gave you my number for a reason, we don't have to email anymore lmao

**From:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 25 November 2019, 08:52 PM

 **Subject:** RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: I told him

> Right, sorry.
> 
> I was a bit nervous to text you...
> 
> Best regards,
> 
> Park Seonghwa
> 
> Sent from my iPhone

* * *

**sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__

am I intimidating enough for someone to be nervous to text me? be honest

> Yes. 25%
> 
> No. 25%
> 
> Shut up. 50%

**4 votes · 23 hours left**

08:58 PM - 25 Nov 2019

> **woo** @ _wyoungjeong_
> 
> @ _singsan__ PLEASE LMFAO
> 
> 09:02 PM - 25 Nov 2019
> 
> **woo** @ _wyoungjeong_
> 
> @ _singsan__ WHO VOTED YES
> 
> 09:02 PM - 25 Nov 2019
> 
> **the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__
> 
> @ _singsan__ @ _wyoungjeong_ i did😳
> 
> 09:03 PM - 25 Nov 2019
> 
> **sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__
> 
> _@hehet__ please leave I'm taken
> 
> 09:04 PM - 25 Nov 2019
> 
> **the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__
> 
> @ _singsan__ 😳😳😳😳😳
> 
> 09:04 PM - 25 Nov 2019

* * *

**From:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 25 November 2019, 09:05 PM

 **Subject:** I'M SORRY

> I'm so sorry I DON'T KNOW WHY YEOSANG KEEPS TWEETING ME
> 
> I WILL BLOCK HIM IF NECESSARY

**From:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 25 November 2019, 09:05 PM

 **Subject:** RE: I'M SORRY

> It's fine, don't worry.
> 
> Best regards,
> 
> Park Seonghwa
> 
> Sent from my iPhone

* * *

**San**

Hey, San

First text

Good night!

11:57 PM


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh i don't really have plot for this i'm just going with the flow but i think maybe there will be 10-15ish chapters ??
> 
> hope you enjoy this one!!

**From:** _j.wooyoung@snu-university.kr_

**To:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr; choisan@snu-university.kr_ ; _kang.yeosang@snu-university.kr; jeongyunho14@snu-university.kr; kimhngjng@snu-university.kr; flowermingi@gmail.com; powerrangerjongho@hotmail.com_

 **Date:** 28 November 2019, 07:42 AM

 **Subject:** 10cm PRJCT

> Fuckers I REALLY need some pictures soon
> 
> I have most details worked out, I would like to shoot the first real pictures this Saturday
> 
> I know it's finals and we're all dying and want to be swept away by the void or whatever you nerds say
> 
> So I understand if none of you are free, but if you do HAVE like 2-3 hours please tell me I'll pay you in coupons
> 
> Cordially,
> 
> Jeong Wooyoung
> 
> Sent from my iPhone

**From:** _jeongyunho14@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr; choisan@snu-university.kr_ ; _kang.yeosang@snu-university.kr; j.wooyoung@snu-university.kr; kimhngjng@snu-university.kr; flowermingi@gmail.com; powerrangerjongho@hotmail.com_

 **Date:** 28 November 2019, 07:44 AM

 **Subject:** RE: 10cm PRJCT

> Dear Jeong Wooyoung,
> 
> I believe you have the wrong Jeong Yunho.
> 
> Cordially,
> 
> Prof. Jeong Yunho - Department of Computer Science
> 
> Sent from my iPad

**From:** _j.wooyoung@snu-university.kr_

**To:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr; choisan@snu-university.kr_ ; _kang.yeosang@snu-university.kr; jeongyunho14@snu-university.kr; kimhngjng@snu-university.kr; flowermingi@gmail.com; powerrangerjongho@hotmail.com_

 **Date:** 28 November 2019, 07:45 AM

 **Subject:** RE: RE: 10cm PRJCT

> Dear Professor Jeong,
> 
> I am incredibly sorry.
> 
> Have a nice day, regardless!
> 
> Cordially,
> 
> Jeong Wooyoung
> 
> Sent from my iPhone

* * *

**the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__

Wooyoung is a fucking CLOWN lmaooo

07:46 AM - 28 Nov 2019

* * *

**From:** _j.wooyoung@snu-university.kr_

**To:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr; choisan@snu-university.kr_ ; _kang.yeosang@snu-university.kr; jeongyunho24@snu-university.kr; kimhngjng@snu-university.kr; flowermingi@gmail.com; powerrangerjongho@hotmail.com_

 **Date:** 28 November 2019, 07:51 AM

 **Subject:** 10cm PRJCT (Attempt 2)

> Fuckers I REALLY need some pictures soon
> 
> I have most details worked out, I would like to shoot the first real pictures this Saturday
> 
> I know it's finals and we're all dying and want to be swept away by the void or whatever you nerds say
> 
> So I understand if none of you are free, but if you do HAVE like 2-3 hours please tell me I'll pay you in coupons
> 
> Cordially,
> 
> Jeong Wooyoung
> 
> Sent from my iPhone

**From:** _kang.yeosang@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr; choisan@snu-university.kr_ ; _j.wooyoung@snu-university.kr; jeongyunho24@snu-university.kr; kimhngjng@snu-university.kr; flowermingi@gmail.com; powerrangerjongho@hotmail.com_

 **Date:** 28 November 2019, 07:53 AM

 **Subject:** RE: 10cm PRJCT (Attempt 2)

> did you really copy and paste it?
> 
> lazy
> 
> Signed,
> 
> Kang Yeosang - Math Department Student
> 
> Sent from my iPhone

**From:** _j.wooyoung@snu-university.kr_

**To:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr; choisan@snu-university.kr_ ; _kang.yeosang@snu-university.kr; jeongyunho24@snu-university.kr; kimhngjng@snu-university.kr; flowermingi@gmail.com; powerrangerjongho@hotmail.com_

 **Date:** 28 November 2019, 07:55 AM

 **Subject:** RE: RE: 10cm PRJCT (Attempt 2)

> GRRRRR *barks at you*
> 
> Cordially,
> 
> Jeong Wooyoung
> 
> Sent from my iPhone

**From:** _kang.yeosang@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr; choisan@snu-university.kr_ ; _j.wooyoung@snu-university.kr; jeongyunho24@snu-university.kr; kimhngjng@snu-university.kr; flowermingi@gmail.com; powerrangerjongho@hotmail.com_

 **Date:** 28 November 2019, 07:55 AM

 **Subject:** RE: RE: RE: 10cm PRJCT (Attempt 2)

> *all of us in a circle around you, pointing our fingers at you and laughing because you are a furry*
> 
> Signed,
> 
> Kang Yeosang - Math Department Student
> 
> Sent from my iPhone

**From:** _powerrangerjongho@hotmail.com_

 **To:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr; choisan@snu-university.kr_ ; _j.wooyoung@snu-university.kr; jeongyunho24@snu-university.kr; kimhngjng@snu-university.kr; flowermingi@gmail.com; kang.yeosang@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 28 November 2019, 07:59 AM

 **Subject:** RE: RE: RE: RE: 10cm PRJCT (Attempt 2)

> HYUNG WHY WOULD YOU EXPOSE MY OLD EMAIL LIKE THIS I HATE YOU !!!!!

**From:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _kang.yeosang@snu-university.kr_ _; choisan@snu-university.kr_ ; _j.wooyoung@snu-university.kr; jeongyunho24@snu-university.kr; kimhngjng@snu-university.kr; flowermingi@gmail.com; powerrangerjongho@hotmail.com_

 **Date:** 28 November 2019, 08:00 AM

 **Subject:** RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: 10cm PRJCT (Attempt 2)

> Personally I'm more disturbed and enraged by the fucking open furry RP going on...
> 
> Best regards,
> 
> Park Seonghwa
> 
> Sent from my iPhone

**From:** _kimhngjng@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr;_ _kang.yeosang@snu-university.kr_ _; choisan@snu-university.kr_ ; _j.wooyoung@snu-university.kr; jeongyunho24@snu-university.kr; flowermingi@gmail.com; powerrangerjongho@hotmail.com_

 **Date:** 28 November 2019, 08:06 AM

 **Subject:** RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: 10cm PRJCT (Attempt 2)

> Hello everyone,
> 
> what is happening?
> 
> Kim Hongjoong

**From:** _jeongyunho24@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr;_ _kang.yeosang@snu-university.kr_ _; choisan@snu-university.kr_ ; _j.wooyoung@snu-university.kr; kimhngjng@snu-university.kr; flowermingi@gmail.com; powerrangerjongho@hotmail.com_

 **Date:** 28 November 2019, 08:07 AM

 **Subject:** RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: 10cm PRJCT (Attempt 2)

> Hey Wooyoung,
> 
> I am free this Saturday (whoel day!!)
> 
> Yunho xx

**From:** _jeongyunho24@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr;_ _kang.yeosang@snu-university.kr_ _; choisan@snu-university.kr_ ; _j.wooyoung@snu-university.kr; kimhngjng@snu-university.kr; flowermingi@gmail.com; powerrangerjongho@hotmail.com_

 **Date:** 28 November 2019, 08:07 AM

 **Subject:** RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: 10cm PRJCT (Attempt 2)

> ah whoops
> 
> whole*

* * *

☕ @ _hong_joong_

Oh god... Why am I in the same group chat as HIM

08:07 AM - 28 Nov 2019

> **sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__
> 
> @ _hong_joong_ that's not a group chat hyung LMAO
> 
> 08:09 AM - 28 Nov 2019
> 
> ☕ @ _hong_joong_
> 
> @ _singsan__ You know what I mean☹️
> 
> 08:09 AM - 28 Nov 2019
> 
> **sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__
> 
> @ _hong_joong_ don't worry too much about it you're doing great!!
> 
> 08:09 AM - 28 Nov 2019
> 
> **sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__
> 
> @ _hong_joong_ if you're free this Saturday just join👀
> 
> 08:09 AM - 28 Nov 2019

* * *

**From:** _kimhngjng@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr;_ _kang.yeosang@snu-university.kr_ _; choisan@snu-university.kr_ ; _j.wooyoung@snu-university.kr; jeongyunho24@snu-university.kr; flowermingi@gmail.com; powerrangerjongho@hotmail.com_

 **Date:** 28 November 2019, 08:10 AM

 **Subject:** RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: 10cm PRJCT (Attempt 2)

> I'm possibly also free on Saturday.
> 
> Kim Hongjoong

* * *

**the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__

starting to regret majoring in math wtf i don't even want to become a mathematician

08:21 AM - 28 Nov 2019

**the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__

i should become a magician, just gotta fix some letters *twirling my wand*

08:21 AM - 28 Nov 2019

> **woo** @ _wyoungjeong_
> 
> @ _hehet__ i like where your mind is at
> 
> 08:21 AM - 28 Nov 2019
> 
> **Seonghwa🔬** @ _hwahwahwa_
> 
> @ _hehet__ YEOSANG NO
> 
> 08:21 AM - 28 Nov 2019

**the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__

alright open rp group [closed]

08:23 AM - 28 Nov 2019

> **Seonghwa🔬** @ _hwahwahwa_
> 
> @ _hehet__ Thank god🤢
> 
> 08:23 AM - 28 Nov 2019

**woo** @ _wyoungjeong_

sad day...... he is taken everyone pack your bags

08:26 AM - 28 Nov 2019

> **sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__
> 
> @ _wyoungjeong_ I said that was a SECRET😡🔪
> 
> 08:26 AM - 28 Nov 2019

**mango!🌷** @ _dailyflowerfacts_

No flower facts or photos today, but a tutorial on how to make a flower out of paper. Video drops later. Have a sun(flower)ny day everyone!🌻

09:12 AM - 28 Nov 2019

**the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__

ahh yeaaaah yeehaw

09:13 AM - 28 Nov 2019

> **Seonghwa🔬** @ _hwahwahwa_
> 
> @ _hehet__ What the fuck does this mean?
> 
> 09:14 AM - 28 Nov 2019
> 
> **yunho** @ _goldenskies_
> 
> @ _hehet__ are you okay ????
> 
> 09:14 AM - 28 Nov 2019
> 
> **the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__
> 
> @ _hwahwahwa_ @ _goldenskies_ i just discovered some life changing information
> 
> 09:14 AM - 28 Nov 2019

**the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__

about to do something reckless🤪

09:15 AM - 28 Nov 2019

> **Seonghwa🔬** @ _hwahwahwa_
> 
> @ _hehet__ Please don't drop out of uni
> 
> 09:15 AM - 28 Nov 2019
> 
> **Seonghwa🔬** @ _hwahwahwa_
> 
> @ _hehet__ I know magician school is cheap and shorter than university, but please think this through
> 
> 09:15 AM - 28 Nov 2019
> 
> **the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__
> 
> @ _hwahwahwa_ wait, it is?
> 
> 09:15 AM - 28 Nov 2019

**the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__

@ _dailyflowerfacts_ I think of you everydaisy🌷

09:21 AM - 28 Nov 2019

**mingi🌸** @ _songming_

um what the fuck

09:22 AM - 28 Nov 2019

**the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__

@ _dailyflowerfacts_ I think of you everydaisy🌷

09:21 AM - 28 Nov 2019

> **mango!🌷** @ _dailyflowerfacts_
> 
> @ _hehet__ That's not a daisy, that's a tulip... But I appreciate the message❤️
> 
> 09:22 AM - 28 Nov 2019

**mingi🌸** @ _songming_

wait is that not the co-worker ???

09:24 AM - 28 Nov 2019

> **mingi🌸** @ _songming_
> 
> @ _songming_ wtf😳
> 
> 09:24 AM - 28 Nov 2019
> 
> **mingi🌸** @ _songming_
> 
> @ _songming_ does he know it's me
> 
> 09:24 AM - 28 Nov 2019

* * *

**Wooyoung💛**

psst

san

here is a picture i shot of seonghwa hyung the other day at mingi's flower shop

he was distracted

does he not look like a prince

10:23 AM

uhhh wow yeah he does

10:25 AM

your prince charming

10:25 AM

shut up

( ˘︹˘ )

10:25 AM

* * *

**sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__

what the fuck this isn't part of the plan

10:27 AM - 28 Nov 2019

* * *

**Seonghwa💛**

So you did tell him?

10:57 AM

uh

tell who what?

11:02 AM

Tell Wooyoung that we are "dating"

I saw his tweet

11:02 AM

it was against my will

he was using my phone for something and saw all of your pictures saved and asked

I couldn't think of any lie

I told him not to say anything but he got really excited

sorry

11:05 AM

No, it's fine

Just wanted to clear that up

I think it's important we're on the same page constantly with this

11:05 AM

yeah of course!

11:05 AM

I actually have good news

11:05 AM

oh?

spill

11:05 AM

After I told Yeosang yesterday, I saw he reactivated his private account

Look

[ _Screenshot_20191128-11:06:14_Twitter.jpg_ ]

11:07 AM

huh

11:07 AM

Nothing else to say to it?

11:07 AM

well, what do you want me to say

he isn't exactly giving much away

11:07 AM

You're right

I read too far into it

11:07 AM

no sorry

I'm being very negative

it probably means something if he didn't use his regular account

we will have to wait and see

11:08 AM

Yeah

11:08 AM

he is really hard to read, isn't he?

11:10 AM

Sadly...

He is very good at hiding his true feelings

I don't think Yunho or I can 100% read him and we've known him the longest

Sometimes I don't know what's real and what's a joke

It's frustrating

11:11 AM

oh I know how that feels

it's the same with Wooyoung

it's very hard to know when he is serious and when he is not

11:11 AM

Ah...

Look at us being fools, falling for the wrong people

11:11 AM

can I ask about how it was dating Hongjoong hyung?

11:11 AM

sorry

I probably shouldn't have asked

11:24 AM

No, you're fine

Class started

I'll reply once it's over

11:29 AM

Sorry for leaving so suddenly 😕

01:03 PM

hey!

don't worry, class comes first👌

01:05 PM

Well Hongjoong was (is?) very different from Yeosang

A lot quieter and more serious

01:06 PM

I can see that

he is a very quiet flatmate

01:06 PM

Yeah...

We were 17 when we broke up

Very dramatic and at the same time, the pain was over very quickly

I don't regret it, even if there was a lot of fighting and misunderstandings

What about you?

01:09 PM

what about me?

01:09 PM

Exes?

01:09 PM

oh

had some, but never anything too serious

I guess in the back of my head I was always sort of waiting, you know

waiting for the day Wooyoung would like me back or something like that

but I would never admit to myself or anyone that I was waiting for him

until this year

and now I'm here

01:11 PM

Yikes

But I definitely get that

The waiting...

01:11 PM

not the most fun part

01:11 PM

anyway I have to leave for class

talk to you later

01:15 PM

* * *

**mango!🌷** @ _dailyflowerfacts_

Video link here: www.youtube.com/9g72...... Let me see your paper flowers everyone!🌷

01:32 PM - 28 Nov 2019

**the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__

oh nooo. .. oh no..

01:32 PM - 28 Nov 2019

* * *

☕ @ _hong_joong_

@ _justalibra_ and I had free today, so he came over and decided to dye my hair red as well. I guess we are twins now 

03:12 PM - 28 Nov 2019

> **sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__
> 
> @ _hong_joong_ HYUNG ( ♥ ⍙ ♥ )
> 
> 03:51 PM - 28 Nov 2019

**Jongho** 👿 @ _justalibra_

@ _hong_joong_ 🍅🍓🍒🌶️

03:13 PM - 28 Nov 2019

> **sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__
> 
> @ _justalibra_ @ _hong_joong_ smooches for the both of you (ɔ˘ ³(ˆ‿ˆc) (ɔ˘ ³(≖_≖ c)
> 
> 03:51 PM - 28 Nov 2019

**yunho** @ _goldenskies_

do you ever just do something that's so incredibly embarrassing and random that you just KNOW you're a sim and your creator gives 0 fuck about you so they let you perish +

04:16 PM - 28 Nov 2019

> **yunho** @ _goldenskies_
> 
> @ _goldenskies_ like wow thank you time to write into my sim computer and then randomly dance to simlish jason derulo until i need to pee so badly i might die +
> 
> 04:16 PM - 28 Nov 2019
> 
> **yunho** @ _goldenskies_
> 
> @ _goldenskies_ because i am still REELING from embarrassment and i don't know where to put this energy and i'm not about to do random push ups i have -3 in physical fitness +
> 
> 04:16 PM - 28 Nov 2019
> 
> **yunho** @ _goldenskies_
> 
> @ _goldenskies_ i just know whoever made me as a sim put the worst traits because haha it's just a video game let's see him fail at life.. fuck you 
> 
> 04:16 PM - 28 Nov 2019

**yunho** @ _goldenskies_

i will never step out of the house ever again this is horrible oh my goddd i just can't get it out of my HEAD

04:17 PM - 28 Nov 2019

> **yunho** @ _goldenskies_
> 
> @ _goldenskies_ it's been half an hour since it happened but i am no LESS stressed 
> 
> 04:17 PM - 28 Nov 2019
> 
> **yunho** @ _goldenskies_
> 
> @ _goldenskies_ i just keep replaying every single scene and how i reacted and how he reacted and i am shuddering that was such a train wreck
> 
> 04:18 PM - 28 Nov 2019
> 
> **yunho** @ _goldenskies_
> 
> @ _goldenskies_ hhhhhh if at least i would have worn something NICE or had worn a hat but nooo i looked like a mole that just crawled out of the ground after +
> 
> 04:19 PM - 28 Nov 2019
> 
> **yunho** @ _goldenskies_
> 
> @ _goldenskies_ 420 break haha
> 
> 04:20 PM - 28 Nov 2019
> 
> **yunho** @ _goldenskies_
> 
> @ _goldenskies_ living in the ground for 50 years with dirt all over my face and hair, and sweat and just utterly stupid
> 
> 04:20 PM - 28 Nov 2019
> 
> **yunho** @ _goldenskies_
> 
> @ _goldenskies_ i really said HUH and stared at him.. who does that in real life
> 
> 04:20 PM - 28 Nov 2019
> 
> **yunho** @ _goldenskies_
> 
> @ _goldenskies_ AGAIN convinced i'm just a sim that got randomized at everything and now i get to suffer through life
> 
> 04:20 PM - 28 Nov 2019

**the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__

is Yunho like ok ?

04:22 PM - 28 Nov 2019

> **yunho** @ _goldenskies_
> 
> @ _hehet__ read my tweets and let that answer your question
> 
> 04:22 PM - 28 Nov 2019

☕ @ _hong_joong_

Well that was really weird...

04:22 PM - 28 Nov 2019

* * *

**Kim Hongjoong (Flatmate)**

Hey, San

I just got home 

I know you're still at uni, but uhhhhh

Not sure how to formulate this

We now have a new table

04:30 PM

that sounds VERY suspicious and intriguing hyung

tell me more

04:51 PM

I bumped into our neighbor

Jeong Yunho

04:55 PM

the one you like?

04:56 PM

I don't LIKE him

I just think he is very pretty

04:56 PM

uh huh

anyway carry on

what did he do?

04:56 PM

I'm not really sure to be honest

I was coming home and he came home at the same time as me and was covered in dirt and sweat, carrying this table up the stairs

I asked him if he needed help

He looked very taken aback and didn't say anything

Oh, San it was SO awkward 

I'm gonna shrivel away like a raisin

04:59 PM

please don't

raisins are gross

04:59 PM

Excuse me?

04:59 PM

they ARE

04:59 PM

HM...

Back to Yunho

We carried the table upstairs and I asked where his key was

He said in his pocket so I asked him if he wanted me to take it out

And he just said huh and stared at me like I had suddenly turned into a gremlin right there or something

Just telling you is making me wanna scream and hide away

05:02 PM

:(

what happened then

05:02 PM

He said he doesn't have the key (???) so I suggested we leave it in our flat for now

05:03 PM

that ended kind of anticlimactic

05:03 PM

That is not all

He had some groceries to carry as well so I again offered my help

So long story short we now have a table AND groceries worth for 2 days

05:05 PM

we should cook somethign nice with it and then invite him and Mingi

something*

05:05 PM

Oh

Sure

Sounds nice

05:06 PM

we can also invite Jongho😌

05:06 PM

Yeah!

05:06 PM

and of course we will give him back his table wtf

05:07 PM

* * *

**Song Mingi**

two questions

where is our table and where are you

make that three questions

where are our groceries

06:33 PM

uh

I made so many mistakes today

it all started with driving out to my parents's farm to help

and ended with me bumping into our neighbor

06:34 PM

San?

06:34 PM

no

his flatmate

Kim Hongjoong?

06:34 PM

oh yeah

what happened

06:34 PM

I don't want to talk about it

bust basically they now have our table and groceries

sorry

06:34 PM

in my field of work we call that an oopsie daisy

06:35 PM

UGH

Mingi

what do I do??????

it was so embarrassing

I can never ever talk to him again

06:35 PM

fine

I'll talk to San

06:35 PM

we are invited tomorrow to have dinner at theirs

they will be using OUR groceries on OUR table

06:53 PM

I'M SORRY

I'LL GET A NEW TABLE

06:53 PM

what no

after eating we'll just carry it back

Jongho will be there too

he is like super strong

06:53 PM

okay

is there any way for me to skip out on this?

06:53 PM

no

you got us into this mess, you're coming

Hongjoong hyung is not that scary

06:53 PM

I know

it's not about him being scary

06:55 PM

then what?

06:55 PM

🤐🤐🤐

06:55 PM

🙄🙄🙄

06:55 PM

* * *

**hngjng**

29 Nov 2019

**cjh_, singsan, and 19 others liked**

**hngjng** Yesterday was a very good day!

Thank you, Jongho❤️

photo credit: @ _cjh__

Comments

**singsan** this new hair color looks so good on you, hyung💛

 **cjh_** I had a lot of fun too!❤️

**cjh_**

29 Nov 2019

**hngjng, singsan, w.youngjeong, and 59 others liked**

**cjh_** Kinda look like a sexy cowboy

Comments

**w.youngjeong** no????

 **cjh_** @ _w.youngjeong_ No to the sexy part or no to the cowboy part?

* * *

**Yunho♡**

hyung, SOS

08:57 PM

What is the emergency?

08:57 PM

I am at San and Hongjoong hyung's for dinner

He is very cute

08:57 PM

Who? San?

08:57 PM

no

I mean yes, he is

but Hongjoong hyung

08:57 PM

Oh

08:58 PM

can you please come over I'm so stressed

Mingi, Jongho, and San are like talking and having fun and I'm just super awkwardly trying not to scream

Hongjoong hyung is like really pretty

08:58 PM

I don't think that's a good idea being in the same room as my current boyfriend and ex-boyfriend

08:58 PM

wait

what????

08:58 PM

* * *

**Seonghwa🔬** @ _hwahwahwa_

Haha fuck😀

08:59 PM - 29 Nov 2019

> **yunho** @ _goldenskies_
> 
> @ _hwahwahwa_ hyung what do you mean????
> 
> 08:59 PM - 29 Nov 2019

* * *

**Yunho♡**

So...

I am kinda dating San at the moment

Used to date Hongjoong back in high school

09:00 PM

oh

oh shit I'm sorry

I'll just ignore Hongjoong

09:00 PM

No

It's okay

We broke up when we were 17, it's been a long time

It was mutual

It would just be awkward for me to be there

09:00 PM

are you sure?

about Hongjoong I mean

09:00 PM

Yes

Really

If you like him, go for it

09:00 PM

okay

09:01 PM

so San?

09:08 PM

Shhhhhhh

Don't text me, have fun with them

09:08 PM

* * *

**Seonghwa🔬** @ _hwahwahwa_

Kinda wish I could see him right now...

09:10 PM - 29 Nov 2019

* * *

**San**

Hey

How was your evening going?

Yunho told me they had dinner at yours

11:35 PM

it was fun

I thought about inviting you, but well with Hongjoong hyung there...

I can invite you next time if you want, then you two could talk

11:37 PM

Uh

Sure

I think it would be nice

11:37 PM

one for a good night's sleep

11:37 PM

Thank you

I needed that

It was a strange day

11:37 PM

* * *

**Seonghwa🔬** @ _hwahwahwa_

Why am I suddenly feeling so nervous?

11:38 PM - 29 Nov 2019

* * *

**San**

For your good night's sleep

11:41 PM

oh?

where is this?

11:41 PM

I went for a hike earlier today

It was really pretty

11:41 PM

do you have more?

11:41 PM

Sure

11:41 PM

a flower surrounded by flowers

11:41 PM

😐

Cheesy

11:44 PM

hah!

but did it make your heart skip a beat?

11:44 PM

No

11:44 PM

💔

11:44 PM

Shut up

Good night, San

11:45 PM

good night, hyung

11:45 PM

* * *

**Seonghwa🔬** @ _hwahwahwa_

It did, why the fuck did it?

11:46 PM - 29 Nov 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i googled flower puns out of curiosity and now have decided that this is how yeosang is gonna flirt with mingi


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry for the long wait life was not the best :/

**shrimply the best**

01 December 2019, 03:16 PM

**Kim Hongjoong (Flatmate)**

Thought about wearing this for Wooyoung's photo shoot

Yes or no?

**San**

A MILLION YESES

 **Jongho** 🎶

Hyung, you look really good

Hope you'll have fun!

**Kim Hongjoong (Flatmate)**

Thank you, Jongho❤️

I'm really nervous

 **Jongho** 🎶

Oh no.....

Why?

**Kim Hongjoong (Flatmate)**

/He/ is going to be there

I think it will be just us and Wooyoung

 **Jongho** 🎶

OH

Your crush?

**Kim Hongjoong (Flatmate)**

Yes

**San**

Yunho is really friendly

**Kim Hongjoong (Flatmate)**

I know

 **Jongho** 🎶

If he tries something funny send him my way😡

**San**

You're half his size

 **Jongho** 🎶

HYUNG😫

**San**

I guess you can always break his kneecaps...

 **Jongho** 🎶

...........

**Kim Hongjoong (Flatmate)**

That's something

I have to leave

Ttyl

 **Jongho** 🎶

Tell us if something happens!

* * *

**yunho** @ _goldenskies_

😳😳

04:12 PM - 01 Dec 2019

* * *

**woo** @ _wyoungjeong_

look who decided to come by after all

05:22 PM - 01 Dec 2019

> **Seonghwa🔬** @ _hwahwahwa_
> 
> @ _wyoungjeong_ You wouldn't stop spamming me🙄
> 
> 05:24 PM - 01 Dec 2019

**sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__

cool cool cool cool cool cool cool no stress whatsoever no strange & confusing feelings arising it's cool..... everything under control

05:41 PM - 01 Dec 2019

* * *

**San**

saw that Wooyoung has got you in his clutches

good luck, hyung

05:45 PM

Thanks

05:45 PM

* * *

**Seonghwa🔬** @ _hwahwahwa_

Almost dropped my phone in the toilette... Saw my whole life flash in front of me

05:46 PM - 01 Dec 2019

> **sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__
> 
> @ _hwahwahwa_ aw babe
> 
> 05:47 PM - 01 Dec 2019
> 
> **Seonghwa🔬** @ _hwahwahwa_
> 
> @ _singsan__ ?????
> 
> 05:47 PM - 01 Dec 2019
> 
> **sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__
> 
> @ _hwahwahwa_ you know.. because I'm your whole life???
> 
> 05:47 PM - 01 Dec 2019
> 
> **the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__
> 
> @ _hwahwahwa_ @ _singsan__ GROSS
> 
> 05:49 PM - 01 Dec 2019
> 
> **sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__
> 
> @ _hwahwahwa_ @ _hehet__ you're just jealous ( ˘︹˘ )
> 
> 05:50 PM - 01 Dec 2019

**sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__

You too suffer from dumb gay syndrome? Easy! Just let yourself be swept away by the void! 

05:52 PM - 01 Dec 2019

* * *

**San**

Wooyoung said I should send you this

06:52 PM

wh

what

06:54 PM

What?

06:54 PM

your hair????

06:54 PM

Oh yeah

It was a spontaneous decision

Wooyoung didn't actually have use for me at the photoshoot and there was a hairdresser next door

I felt like it was time for change

06:55 PM

oh

06:55 PM

Does it not look good?

06:55 PM

no no

I mean yes

I mean it looks good

06:55 PM

Okay

Thank you💛

06:55 PM

that's my thing

06:56 PM

It's cute

Can I not use it???

06:56 PM

no😡

find your own heart

06:56 PM

Fine🙄

How about this one?

🧡

🧡💛

They fit together

06:56 PM

[Change **San** to **San🧡**?]

Yes | No

* * *

**shrimply the best**

01 December 2019, 07:16 PM

**Kim Hongjoong (Flatmate)**

WE EXCHANGED NUMBERS

**San**

omg

How do you feel?

**Kim Hongjoong (Flatmate)**

Nervous!!!!

aaa

**San**

Don't you worry

I have experience in texting crushes

I'll help you

**Kim Hongjoong (Flatmate)**

Oh god

Okay

Okay no freaking out

I'll be home in 20

 **Jongho** 🎶

How was it?

Tell me how it goes when you text him!

**Kim Hongjoong (Flatmate)**

It went... well

I mean it was very awkward

We had to sit very closely in silence while Wooyoung took pictures

My heart hurts only thinking about it and I feel really embarrassed

 **Jongho** 🎶

Hyung......

:(

I'm sure there was nothing to be embarrassed about

**San**

Woo really did us all dirty

 **Jongho** 🎶

?

**San**

Nothing haha

Hongjoongie hyung is right, it's super awkward

I had to sit with Seonghwa like that for a couple of shoots, you kind of end up feeling very exposed

 **Jongho** 🎶

Glad I didn't agree to participate

**San**

You know he won't stop pestering you until you agree to participate

****Jongho** 🎶 **

**😕**

**I know.....**

**Kim Hongjoong (Flatmate)**

It's not that bad once you get used to it

But the first hour was absolute torture

And when Seonghwa joined...

I don't know if he made it worse or not

We talked a bit, he walked me to the bus stop

It was nice

Yunho stayed back with Wooyoung

****Jongho** 🎶 **

That's good

That you talked with him

**Kim Hongjoong (Flatmate)**

Yeah

I missed him

I think we could be friends again

* * *

**sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__

why do I have to feel like this?

07:30 PM - 01 Dec 2019

**sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__

time to make some more poor life choices

07:30 PM - 01 Dec 2019

* * *

**Seonghwa💛**

07:30 PM

Nice of you to finally answer

07:30 PM

🙄

so how did it go?

07:31 PM

It went okay

Not as awkward as I would have thought

Seeing Hongjoong again, I mean

We talked and it was nice

07:32 PM

oho

having second thoughts?

07:32 PM

Hyung?

07:38 PM

Talking with Hongjoong did not change my feelings

07:39 PM

okay

07:39 PM

San, is everything alright?

07:39 PM

yes!!

is everything alright on your end?

07:39 PM

Yes

07:39 PM

* * *

**goldenyunho**

01 Dec 2019

**w.youngjeong, **mingiflowers** , singsan, and 23 others liked**

**goldenyunho** thank you for inviting me @ _w.youngjeong_!!!!!

Comments

**mingiflowers** traitor

 **mingiflowers** bring something home, i'm starving

 **goldenyunho** @ _mingiflowers_ i'll see what i can do

**w.youngjeong**

01 Dec 2019

**singsan, hehet, cjh_, and 103 others liked**

**w.youngjeong** good night everyone❣️

Comments

**goldenyunho** thank you for today it was a lot of fun!!!!

 **p.seonghwa** You look so friendly here

 **w.youngjeong** @ _p.seonghwa_??"?"?·")$?!?!!?!"?"?!?"??"·?!?!?!! 

* * *

**Wooyoung💛**

san be honest

are you actually dating seonghwa hyung?

09:21 PM

why are you suddenly asking this?

09:21 PM

well

there was a strange vibe today when he came

09:21 PM

it's complicated

09:21 PM

sannie :(

09:21 PM

I think I got myself into a really huge mess

09:21 PM

do you want to talk about it?

09:21 PM

I don't think I can

but

I think I really like him

but he doesn't

09:25 PM

san :(

do you want to call?

09:25 PM

yeah

Hongjoong hyung is here though

is that okay with you?

09:25 PM

yes of course!!

09:25 PM

* * *

**sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__

why did I tell him that

09:26 PM - 01 Dec 2019

> **sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__
> 
> @ _singsan__ if [redacted] finds out he'll be angry
> 
> 09:26 PM - 01 Dec 2019

**sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__

I don't know why I couldn't lie to him

09:26 PM - 01 Dec 2019

> **sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__
> 
> @ _singsan__ I don't think I even have feelings for him anymore so why???
> 
> 09:26 PM - 01 Dec 2019
> 
> **sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__
> 
> @ _singsan__ god damn it 
> 
> 09:27 PM - 01 Dec 2019

**sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__

maybe I just really want someone to talk about this with and he's always been there for me

09:27 PM - 01 Dec 2019

> **sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__
> 
> @ _singsan__ godddd I'm losing my mind🤪🤪
> 
> 09:27 PM - 01 Dec 2019

* * *

**Jongho** 🎶

Hyung

Are you okay?

09:29 PM

no

but I can't talk about it etiher

either*

09:29 PM

Do you want to vaguely describe it?

09:29 PM

I may like someone who doesn't like me back

and it's not Wooyoung

09:29 PM

Oh

09:29 PM

（ つ︣﹏╰）

don't fall in love, Jongho, it's a lot of pain

09:30 PM

I don't think you can decide that

09:30 PM

（ つ︣﹏╰）（ つ︣﹏╰）（ つ︣﹏╰）

09:30 PM

Tomorrow is Sunday

Do you want to do something together?

Get your mind off of this mess you're in

09:30 PM

yes please

(ɔ˘ ³(≖_≖ c)

09:30 PM

* * *

**Jeong Yunho**

Hey

It's me Kim Hongjoong

You gave me your number earlier so I thought I'd text you

11:34 PM

* * *

☕ @ _hong_joong_

It's official: I hate SAN

11:34 PM - 01 Dec 2019

> **sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__
> 
> @ _hong_joong_ hyung, chill!! you look good, trust me
> 
> 11:34 PM - 01 Dec 2019
> 
> ☕ @ _hong_joong_
> 
> @ _singsan_ If he doesn't answer you're cleaning for a YEAR
> 
> 11:34 PM - 01 Dec 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u can find me on twt [here](https://twitter.com/hhhjoong)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for 151 kudos !!!!!💛💛

**Jongho** 👿 @ _justalibra_

Cursed to wake up early even on Sunday #zzZZzzZZz

06:53 AM - 02 Dec 2019

> **sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__
> 
> @ _justalibra_ yikes
> 
> 07:18 AM - 02 Dec 2019

* * *

**San🧡**

good morning, babe

07:21 AM

San.

07:49 AM

I don't like the sound of that

07:49 AM

The 'babe'...

😐

07:49 AM

you don't like it?

07:49 AM

It's not that

It's just that we're not actually dating

You don't have to call me that, you know?

07:49 AM

well

maybe I want to

07:49 AM

anyway

send me a good morning selfie

how am I supposed to survive this day without it?

08:12 AM

08:13 AM

god

08:15 AM

?

08:15 AM

you're so beautiful

08:15 AM

Oh

08:15 AM

SORRY

that was really straightforward LMAO

uhhhh

have a good day, hyung💛

08:18 AM

You too, Sannie🧡

08:18 AM

* * *

**Seonghwa🔬** @ _hwahwahwa_

The sound I just made... Embarrassing

08:18 AM - 02 Dec 2019

**woo** @ _wyoungjeong_

good morning 👋🍑

09:31 AM - 02 Dec 2019

> **Jongho** 👿 @ _justalibra_
> 
> @ _wyoungjeong_ Hah! Nerd!
> 
> 09:32 AM - 02 Dec 2019
> 
> **woo** @ _wyoungjeong_
> 
> @ _justalibra_ square up fucker(ง︡'-'︠)ง
> 
> 09:32 AM - 02 Dec 2019
> 
> **the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__
> 
> @ _wyoungjeong_ slap that fruit 👋🍑 SMACK
> 
> 09:35 AM - 02 Dec 2019
> 
> **woo** @ _wyoungjeong_
> 
> @ _hehet__ i fucking hate you
> 
> 09:35 AM - 02 Dec 2019

****sannie! ☁**** @ _singsan__

good morning fuckers today we die

****

09:39 AM - 02 Dec 2019

> **Seonghwa🔬** @ _hwahwahwa_
> 
> @ _singsan__ PLEASE don't drive and take selfies... I don't want to lose you
> 
> 09:39 AM - 02 Dec 2019
> 
> **sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__
> 
> @ _hwahwahwa_ babe......
> 
> 09:40 AM - 02 Dec 2019

**sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__

phew......

09:41 AM - 02 Dec 2019

**Seonghwa🔬** @ _hwahwahwa_

09:41 AM - 02 Dec 2019

> **the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__
> 
> @ _hwahwahwa_ context?
> 
> 09:42 AM - 02 Dec 2019
> 
> **Seonghwa🔬** @ _hwahwahwa_
> 
> @ _hehet__ No
> 
> 09:42 AM - 02 Dec 2019

* * *

**the best signs✊**

02 December 2019, 10:29 AM

**Mingi✿**

so san

I heard you're dating /dating/ seonghwa

**San**

yes

I am

**Mingi✿**

👀

👀👀

👀👀👀👀👀👀👀

**San**

shhhh

 **Jongho** 🎶

You are WHAT?

How come I didn't know?!

**San**

whoops

it slipped my mind

 **Jongho** 🎶

How did that happen?

**San**

we met during Woo's stupid photo shooting

we vibed, we bonded, we're dating

easy as that

* * *

**Jongho** 🎶

Wait so, what did you mean when you said you liked someone that doesn't like you back?

You're dating him, aren't you?

10:33 AM

it's complicated

we're dating yes

but

there's so much more going on

he likes someone else

10:33 AM

Oh hyung.....

I'm sorry

That's terrible :(

10:33 AM

well

I have practice in liking someone that doesn't like me back haha

10:33 AM

Don't haha me

I know you're in pain......

Do you still like Wooyoung?

10:33 AM

I don't know

it's all so confusing

I think I like them both now

which is yikes

10:35 AM

I'm sorry

Is there any way I can help?

10:35 AM

meet me for lunch?

in an hour at Aurora's?

10:35 AM

I'll be there!

10:35 AM

* * *

**the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__

sundays are for sleeping in

11:03 AM - 02 Dec 2019

> **woo** @ _wyoungjeong_
> 
> @ _hehet__ 🔪🔪
> 
> 11:05 AM - 02 Dec 2019
> 
> **the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__
> 
> @ _wyoungjeong_ ?!?!?!?
> 
> 11:05 AM - 02 Dec 2019
> 
> **woo** @ _wyoungjeong_
> 
> @ _hehet__ you're cake therefore🔪
> 
> 11:05 AM - 02 Dec 2019
> 
> **the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__
> 
> @ _wyoungjeong_ NO
> 
> 11:05 AM - 02 Dec 2019

**mingi🌸** @ _songming_

oh he's cute like really cute

11:07 AM - 02 Dec 2019

**mingi🌸** @ _songming_

fuck it

11:07 AM - 02 Dec 2019

**yeo💤** @ _nonoandno_

OH SOS TIME TO DELETE MAIN

11:09 AM - 02 Dec 2019

**yeo💤** @ _nonoandno_

WHY DID HE FOLLOW ME

11:09 AM - 02 Dec 2019

**yeo💤** @ _nonoandno_

FUCK

11:09 AM - 02 Dec 2019

* * *

**nerds👁👅👁**

02 December 2019, 11:11 AM

****Yeosangie♡** **

WHAT DO YOU DO WHEN A CUTE GUY FOLLOWS YOU ON TWITTER

THIS IS AN EMERGENCY

**Yunho♡**

post a thirst trap

**Seonghwa**

Who?

**Yunho♡**

that too

who is it?

****Yeosangie♡** **

so....

confession time

there's this flower account i really like

i just thought they were cute

then i discovered the owner is this really fuckign hot guy

i met him in person a few times and i was

🥵🥵

his name is Mingi

**Yunho♡**

wait

Mingi as in my flatmate

Song Mingi??!??!

****Yeosangie♡** **

i don't know i never met him

**Yunho♡**

?

****Yeosangie♡** **

haha fuck

**Seonghwa**

MINGI?!

You like Mingi?

****Yeosangie♡** **

i guess

**Yunho♡**

ohohohohohoho

****Yeosangie♡** **

I BEG YOU

don't embarrass me

**Yunho♡**

:)

****Yeosangie♡** **

YUNHO

NO

* * *

**Seonghwa🔬** @ _hwahwahwa_

Not sure what I expected but not this, that's for sure

11:20 AM - 02 Dec 2019

**yunho** @ _goldenskies_

@ _songming_ a little birdie has a crush on you

11:20 AM - 02 Dec 2019

> **the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__
> 
> @ _goldenskies_ YUNHO
> 
> 11:20 AM - 02 Dec 2019
> 
> **mingi🌸** @ _songming_
> 
> @ _goldenskies_ huh?
> 
> 11:22 AM - 02 Dec 2019

**the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__

shit abort

11:23 AM - 02 Dec 2019

**the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__

thirst trap it is

11:23 AM - 02 Dec 2019

**the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__

11:23 AM - 02 Dec 2019

> **woo** @ _wyoungjeong_
> 
> @ _hehet__ cute
> 
> 11:25 AM - 02 Dec 2019
> 
> **the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__
> 
> @ _wyoungjeong_ that's supposed to be a thirst trap......
> 
> 11:25 AM - 02 Dec 2019
> 
> **woo** @ _wyoungjeong_
> 
> @ _hehet__ ........hot🥵🥵
> 
> 11:26 AM - 02 Dec 2019

**yunho** @ _goldenskies_

maybe i should take my own advice

11:43 AM - 02 Dec 2019

* * *

**Jeong Yunho**

hi

11:43 AM

* * *

**sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__

?!?"$")!"??="="" 

11:45 AM - 02 Dec 2019

> **sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__
> 
> @ _singsan__ Hongjoong hyung just yeeted his phone through the living room wtf
> 
> 11:45 AM - 02 Dec 2019

* * *

**Jeong Yunho**

Good morning, Yunho!

Did you sleep well?

11:45 AM

I did

thank you

you???

11:45 AM

Yes

11:45 AM

nice

11:45 AM

they kept me company haha

11:49 AM

Unsettling

11:49 AM

rude????

11:49 AM

I don't like the way the minion is staring at me

What does it need? What does it want?

11:49 AM

maybe it just wants your love

ever thought of that

11:49 AM

* * *

**yunho** @ _goldenskies_

oops that was way too bold

11:49 AM - 02 Dec 2019

**sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__

?!?"$")!"??="="" 

11:45 AM - 02 Dec 2019

> **sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__
> 
> @ _singsan__ Hongjoong hyung just yeeted his phone through the living room wtf
> 
> 11:45 AM - 02 Dec 2019
> 
> **sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__
> 
> @ _singsan__ HE DID IT AGAIN
> 
> 11:50 AM - 02 Dec 2019
> 
> ☕ @ _hong_joong_
> 
> @ _singsan__ HELP ?!
> 
> 11:50 AM - 02 Dec 2019

* * *

**Jeong Yunho**

you're welcome ;) - San

11:53 AM

😳

11:53 AM

* * *

**sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__

Hongjoongie hyung is about to like get it😏

11:53 AM - 02 Dec 2019

> ☕ @ _hong_joong_
> 
> @ _singsan__ Delete!!!!!
> 
> 11:53 AM - 02 Dec 2019

* * *

**Jongho** 🎶

I'll be there a little late

Hongjoong hyung was stressing about Yunho

11:55 AM

Tell me ALL the details once you get here

You owe me

11:55 AM

* * *

**mango!🌷** @ _dailyflowerfacts_

Roses can live for a very long time. There are rose fossils discovered that date back 35 million years.🌹

01:23 PM - 02 Dec 2019

> **the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__
> 
> @ _dailyflowerfacts_ your hands are pretty
> 
> 01:26 PM - 02 Dec 2019
> 
> **mango!🌷** @ _dailyflowerfacts_
> 
> @ _hehet__ Thank you, Yeosang!🥰
> 
> 01:26 PM - 02 Dec 2019

**the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__

wh

01:26 PM - 02 Dec 2019

> **the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__
> 
> @ _hehet__ what
> 
> 01:26 PM - 02 Dec 2019

**mingi🌸** @ _songming_

time to be even bolder

01:26 PM - 02 Dec 2019

**the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__

11:23 AM - 02 Dec 2019

> **mingi🌸** @ _songming_
> 
> @ _hehet__ If you were a flower, you’d be a DAMNdelion
> 
> 01:29 PM - 02 Dec 2019
> 
> **the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__
> 
> @ _songming_ ummmmmm thank you
> 
> 01:33 PM - 02 Dec 2019

**woo** @ _wyoungjeong_

MINGI"=·="=??·?"?

01:33 PM - 02 Dec 2019

* * *

☕ @ _hong_joong_

Try avoiding your crush. The results will astound you: 

02:36 PM - 02 Dec 2019

**yunho** @ _goldenskies_

should i let him know i know his twt @ and have been stalking him

02:38 PM - 02 Dec 2019

**sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__

teehee🤭✌️

03:27 PM - 02 Dec 2019

**Jongho** 👿 @ _justalibra_

Has anyone ever questioned why San takes so many car selfies?

03:33 PM - 02 Dec 2019

> **sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__
> 
> @ _justalibra_ well, I got places to be at vroom vroom
> 
> 03:35 PM - 02 Dec 2019

* * *

**Seonghwa💛**

So

I talked with Hongjoong

About everything

We're good

05:22 PM

cute

05:31 PM

He also said what we're doing is really stupid and not good

I think he is kind of right

05:31 PM

oh

not cute

05:31 PM

I mean

There's nothing in it for you, why keep this up?

Yeosang likes Mingi, there's no point

05:31 PM

well

you neve know

never*

05:31 PM

San...

We only met a handful of times, and it was awkward as hell

05:32 PM

you're right

sorry

how do we tell people then?

05:32 PM

I don't know

Let's not rush this, yet

Let me think

05:32 PM

sure

don't break your pretty head, hyung

05:32 PM

* * *

**Yeosangie♡**

hyung?

01:02 AM

Yes?

01:02 AM

how is it going with San?😏

01:02 AM

hyung?

01:23 AM

Seonghwa?

hello???????

01:30 AM

[2 missed calls from **Yeosangie♡** ]

Sorry

Uh

01:34 AM

why are you avoiding me?

or are you avoiding the topic San?

01:34 AM

Yes

01:35 AM

yes to what

01:35 AM

There's a lot going on tbh

01:37 AM

????

01:37 AM

It's complicated

01:37 AM

Do you ever regret meeting someone?

Not because you hate them, but because you like them more that you should

01:41 AM

isn't that the whole point of dating someone?

that you like them

01:41 AM

Yeosang...

I think you should know

01:43 AM

know what??

01:43 AM

hyung?

01:47 AM

okay well

good night then

01:54 AM

* * *

**San🧡**

I almost told Yeosang the truth

01:43 AM

told him what exactly?

01:45 AM

That we were pretending to date to make him (and Wooyoung) jealous

01:45 AM

oh

01:47 AM

Yeah...

01:47 AM

why?

01:47 AM

I mean if you want to stop this tell me

It'll be a mess telling everyone the truth, but🤷♂️

I'm ready to die on this hill

I don't regret it

01:51 AM

No

01:52 AM

no, what?

you're confusing me, Seonghwa

01:52 AM

Yeah

You're confusing me too

01:52 AM

what????

what did I do?

01:52 AM

_typing..._

_typing..._

_typing..._

Forget about it

01:56 AM

.......

fine

01:56 AM

Hongjoong said something earlier that I can't get out of my head

01:58 AM

what is it?

01:58 AM

Don't freak out

01:58 AM

you saying that IS making me freak out

01:58 AM

He said that maybe we should try to date

01:58 AM

you and Hongjoong?

02:03 AM

No

Us

You and me, San

He said we should date

To get over our crushes

02:03 AM

no

02:06 AM

Huh

Why not???

02:06 AM

I wouldn't want to date you to get over someone else

that's fucked up

02:06 AM

Oh

02:06 AM

if there is no point in making them jealous but you don't want to stop this

what do you suggest we do then?

02:13 AM

I don't know

02:13 AM

Let's just keep this going as it is for now

02:19 AM

okay

02:19 AM

* * *

**Seonghwa🔬** @ _hwahwahwa_

Am I stupid? Yes or Yes?

02:21 AM - 03 Dec 2019

**Seonghwa🔬** @ _hwahwahwa_

What am I doing?

02:21 AM - 03 Dec 2019


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo this one is longer (i think???), with a bunch of time skips, and a LOT happening lmao
> 
> btw, i think this goes without saying but just in case, a lot of the story's development happens outside of the texting/social medias format!!

**Seonghwa🔬** @ _hwahwahwa_

05:45 PM - 05 Dec 2019

> **sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__
> 
> @ _hwahwahwa_ hot🥵
> 
> 05:45 PM - 05 Dec 2019
> 
> **Seonghwa🔬** @ _hwahwahwa_
> 
> @ _singsan__ Thanks
> 
> 05:45 PM - 05 Dec 2019

**sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__

perhaps I should join Yeosang in the circus career and become a clown

05:47 PM - 05 Dec 2019

> **the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__
> 
> @ _singsan__ circus career??????
> 
> 05:47 PM - 05 Dec 2019
> 
> **sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__
> 
> @ _hehet__ when you said you'd become a magician
> 
> 05:47 PM - 05 Dec 2019
> 
> **the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__
> 
> @ _singsan__ OH
> 
> 05:48 PM - 05 Dec 2019
> 
> **the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__
> 
> @ _singsan__ sure the more the merrier
> 
> 05:48 PM - 05 Dec 2019
> 
> **the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__
> 
> @ _singsan__ wait,, why a clown
> 
> 05:48 PM - 05 Dec 2019
> 
> **sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__
> 
> @ _hehet__ oh you know just me and my clowny feelings🤡
> 
> 05:49 PM - 05 Dec 2019
> 
> **the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__
> 
> @ _singsan__ ......I'm not even gonna ask
> 
> 05:49 PM - 05 Dec 2019
> 
> **sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__
> 
> @ _hehet__ good because I wouldn't have replied
> 
> 05:49 PM - 05 Dec 2019

**Seonghwa🔬** @ _hwahwahwa_

🤡

05:51 PM - 05 Dec 2019

> **the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__
> 
> @ _hwahwahwa_ omg you and San are twinning
> 
> 05:51 PM - 05 Dec 2019
> 
> **Seonghwa🔬** @ _hwahwahwa_
> 
> @ _hehet__ 🤡🤡🤡
> 
> 05:51 PM - 05 Dec 2019

**Jongho** 👿 @ _justalibra_

He came over to study for finals and hasn't done shit since

06:14 PM - 05 Dec 2019

> **woo** @ _wyoungjeong_
> 
> @ _justalibra_ maybe i just enjoy vibing with you bro
> 
> 06:14 PM - 05 Dec 2019
> 
> **Jongho** 👿 @ _justalibra_
> 
> @ _wyoungjeong_ 🤢🤢🤢
> 
> 06:15 PM - 05 Dec 2019

☕ @ _hong_joong_

It was a good day

06:19 PM - 05 Dec 2019

> **yunho** @ _goldenskies_
> 
> @ _hong_joong_ it was!!! 🥰
> 
> 06:21 PM - 05 Dec 2019

**mingi🌸** @ _songming_

well if you accidentally smudge your face with a pen here's a practical way to fix that: make it a heart

06:26 PM - 05 Dec 2019

**the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__

WHY IS HE SO FUCKING ENDEARING I'LL EAT A SHOE

06:26 PM - 05 Dec 2019

> **woo** @ _wyoungjeong_
> 
> @ _hehet__ got him on tape eat up boy: 🥾🥾
> 
> 06:26 PM - 05 Dec 2019
> 
> **the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__
> 
> @ _wyoungjeong_ can you PLEASE shut up THIS IS A SERIOUS SITUATION
> 
> 06:26 PM - 05 Dec 2019

* * *

**yeosang (co-worker)**

[ ***rose** **petals falling from the sky* mingi appears** ]

mingi's number😉

06:27 PM

!?$(·$=·)?!=!==!!?=!?!!!

06:27 PM

yeah you're welcome

06:27 PM

WHY IS THAT IS CONTACT NAME

06:27 PM

you know why😉

06:27 PM

hhhhhh

06:27 PM

😉😉😉😉😉😉😉

06:27 PM

stop using that creepy cringey ass wink

06:28 PM

oh this is hilarious

i didn't know how grrr bark bark you get when you're flustered

06:28 PM

I hate you

06:28 PM

* * *

**Mingi** 🌻

hey!

this is Kang Yeosang

Wooyoung's coworker

we met during Wooyoung's photoshoot a few times haha

uhh

he gave me your number

I hope that's not creepy

06:36 PM

omg hey

no it's not creepy at all

after all this was inevitable

06:37 PM

it was?

😳

06:37 PM

I would have DM'd you sooner or later to ask for your number if I'm really honest

06:37 PM

oh

why?

06:37 PM

are you looking for compliments, yeosang?

06:37 PM

no

I'm genuinely curious

our first encounter was not that great

I come off as really rude to people when I first meet them

06:37 PM

that's true

you were rude 

06:37 PM

😐

06:38 PM

BUT

but you also really like flowers and you were very kind in the flower shop

I saw you whisper to the tulips that were returned

you're really cute, yeosang

even if you might not think so

06:40 PM

wait

I need a few seconds

to process

06:40 PM

* * *

**yeosang (co-worker)**

HE CALLED ME CUTE

WHO DOES THAT

WHAT THE FUCK

06:40 PM

you Are cute

06:40 PM

I am????

06:41 PM

tf

yeah

06:41 PM

😳😳😳

06:41 PM

you didn't know

06:41 PM

no😳

06:41 PM

hey

don't leave mingi on read

06:41 PM

* * *

**Mingi** 🌻

thank you

you're cute too

06:43 PM

I know😌

06:43 PM

this might be bold, but do you want to pick me up from mist flowers?

I just finished inventory and the paper work and am closing up

06:57 PM

yeah

I'd like that

06:59 PM

* * *

**the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__

fuck it i'm gonna fall in love tonight

07:36 PM - 05 Dec 2019

* * *

**shrimply the best**

12 December 2019,  02:31 PM

**Kim Hongjoong (Flatmate)**

@ _Jongho🎶_

San and I are almost at your school

Traffic was crazy

 **Jongho** 🎶

Don't worry, hyung!

There are still 20 minutes left before the show begins

How do I look?

**San**

TASTY

 **Jongho** 🎶

Thank you❤️

**Kim Hongjoong (Flatmate)**

FUCK

 **Jongho** 🎶

?

**Kim Hongjoong (Flatmate)**

Sorry

You look really good Jongho!

Forget about that FUCK

 **Jongho** 🎶

Now I'm curious

**San**

👀

 **Jongho** 🎶

?????

**Kim Hongjoong (Flatmate)**

Yunho texted me

 **Jongho** 🎶

What did he say???

**Kim Hongjoong (Flatmate)**

Nothing

He only sent me this:

**San**

holy shit

 **Jongho** 🎶

He wants to fuck

**San**

JONGHO

 **Jongho** 🎶

Sorry 

That was very out there

But like........ 

**Kim Hongjoong (Flatmate)**

😳😳😳

 **Jongho** 🎶

Why else would he sent you that, hyung?

**San**

I kind of have to agree with Jongho here

send a selfie back

wait

let me take the picture

 **Jongho** 🎶

Tell me how it goes

But also please come to my show on time

**San**

we're already at the school

we'll go in immediately

 **Jongho** 🎶

😊

* * *

**goldenyunho**

13 Dec 2019

****

**p.seonghwa, hehet, mingiflowers, 43 others liked**

**goldenyunho** new hair color since everyone else is getting them

Comments

**hehet** I'm not

 **goldenyunho** @ _hehet_ maybe you should

 **hehet** @ _goldenyunho_ out of everyone that could have betrayed me..... not my bro..,.,😧😧

**w.youngjeong**

13 Dec 2019

**cjh_, singsan, mingiflowers, and 243 others liked**

**w.youngjeong** officially done with the semester yeehaw

Comments

**cjh_** Hyung......🥵

 **w.youngjeong** @ _cjh__ huh...😳

 **mingiflowers** sexy

* * *

**Jongho** 🎶

Hyung

Emergency

05:11 PM

yes hwat is it?

what*

05:11 PM

Let's say you see a picture of Jeong Wooyoung, right?

05:11 PM

has happened to me before

yeah

05:11 PM

And you kinda think "hm" and zoom in and it's like "huh"

Like how do you make THAT stop

Asking for a friend

05:15 PM

you're asking me how not to go hm and huh at a picture Wooyoung posted????

what

05:15 PM

Like you know

You realize he's kinda hot

Like he's still a clown of course and you want to punch him and sometimes when he talks your brain goes Windows_Shutting_Down.mp3 because he's so stupid

But he's also...... hot?

05:16 PM

are you asking me if he's hot?

05:16 PM

No

It's just

Like

Wooyoung?

05:16 PM

yeah

Wooyoung

what's the deal here

05:17 PM

How do you stop a potential crush on Jeong Wooyoung?

Because no

05:17 PM

😦

05:18 PM

Wait, sorry

That was probably insensitive

I shouldn't have sent that I jut panicked

Just*

I'm sorry

Don't answer that

05:21 PM

_typing..._

_typing..._

Oh god I see you typing.....

I'm really sorry hyung

05:22 PM

first of all

calm down

I'm not upset, Jongho

I don't think I like Wooyoung like that anymore

I mean sometimes I still wonder "what if"

but it's not like that anymore

so notch that down

05:23 PM

Okay

Sorry

05:23 PM

stop apologizing it's okay

we're chill

I was just caught off guard

because you and Woo bicker like ALL the time

it's surprising

05:26 PM

I surprised MYSELF

I don't know how to feel

My heart suddenly did this weird thing where it burns a little and tingles at the same time

😨

05:26 PM

oh wow

😳

05:26 PM

Am I doomed?

Does this mean what I think it means?

05:26 PM

I think so...

05:27 PM

Fuuuuuuuck

😩😩😩

05:27 PM

* * *

**Jongho** 👿 @ _justalibra_

Joining San hyung with the clown stuff✌️🤡

05:30 PM - 13 Dec 2019

> ****sannie! ☁**** @ _singsan__
> 
> @ _justalibra_ welcome🤡🤡
> 
> 05:30 PM - 13 Dec 2019
> 
> **woo** @ _wyoungjeong_
> 
> @ _justalibra_ that's surprising coming from you
> 
> 05:30 PM - 13 Dec 2019
> 
> **Jongho** 👿 @ _justalibra_
> 
> @ _wyoungjeong_ I'm full of surprises, hyung😜
> 
> 05:32 PM - 13 Dec 2019

* * *

**Jongho** 🎶

what the fuck was that

05:33 PM

I don't KNOW

I panicked, leave me alone😩

05:34 PM

* * *

**Seonghwa🔬** @ _hwahwahwa_

Last exam of the semester. If I fail at least I'm going out with a bang

****

11:58 AM - 15 Dec 2019

> **sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__
> 
> @ _hwahwahwa_ hey step on me
> 
> 11:58 AM - 15 Dec 2019
> 
> **Seonghwa🔬** @ _hwahwahwa_
> 
> @ _singsan__ Sure
> 
> 11:58 AM - 15 Dec 2019

**woo** @ _wyoungjeong_

they had the last exam today and we are gonna hit up the club tonight to forget

04:21 PM - 15 Dec 2019

> **the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__
> 
> @ _wyoungjeong_ you almost posted at 420 
> 
> 04:22 PM - 15 Dec 2019
> 
> **woo** @ _wyoungjeong_
> 
> @ _hehet__ 😐
> 
> 04:22 PM - 15 Dec 2019

* * *

**hehet**

15 Dec 2019

**goldenyunho, mingiflowers, p.seonghwa, and 49 others liked**

**hehet** since this looks kinda cool

Wooyoung now owes me 10,000 won less !

Comments

**w.youngjeong** geez you're so nice

 **mingiflowers** wow thanks for the invitation.. I thought we had something special..

 **goldenyunho** what Mingi said..... fuckers (minus the special part😳)

* * *

****sannie! ☁**** @ _singsan__

tired of taking early cabs after drunken nights out where I realize dooming feelings and maybe did something stupid

09:09 AM - 16 Dec 2019

> **Jongho** 👿 @ _justalibra_
> 
> @ _singsan__ Well, at least it's an update from simply realizing stuff
> 
> 09:17 AM - 16 Dec 2019
> 
> ****sannie! ☁**** @ _singsan__
> 
> @ _justalibra_ 😒
> 
> 09:17 AM - 16 Dec 2019

* * *

**Jongho** 🎶

What happened?

if I may ask

09:19 AM

I might have kissed Seonghwa while drunk

09:19 AM

That's normal though, isn't it?

I mean you're dating

Oh, wait

Was that your first kiss with him?

09:19 AM

um..

yeah

09:20 AM

Yikes

09:20 AM

yeah

big yikes

09:20 AM

How do you feel, hyung?

How did he react?

You said he liked someone else, is that still the case?

09:21 AM

too many questions

I'm hungover

09:21 AM

Right, sorry :(

Do you want to have breakfast with me?

09:21 AM

let's

09:21 AM

At Aurora's?

09:21 AM

👌

09:21 AM

* * *

**sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__

short stop at Mist Flowers to pay Mingi a visit hehe

10:03 AM - 16 Dec 2019

**Seonghwa🔬** @ _hwahwahwa_

Woke up to the worst headache in history

10:46 AM - 16 Dec 2019

**Seonghwa🔬** @ _hwahwahwa_

He looks so homely my heart is aching

10:48 AM - 16 Dec 2019

> **yunho** @ _goldenskies_
> 
> @ _hwahwahwa_ hyung you might wanna check your messages....
> 
> 10:48 AM - 16 Dec 2019

**Seonghwa🔬** @ _hwahwahwa_

Oh shit

10:53 AM - 16 Dec 2019

* * *

**Yunho♡**

San looks so good I'm losing my mind

gross

No

You don't understand

I will do something stupid

like what?

Kiss him

how is that stupid????

you're dating

Oh

Rihgt

RIght*

You don't know

don't know what

That it's all fake

excuse me??

Shit

You weren't supoposed to know

yeah figured

hyung?

For the sake of my sanity can we move that converation to tomorrow?

converstaion*

conversation*

fine

are you drunk?

Getting theer

Wouldn't survive this without

survive what exactly?

Seeing both Yeosang and San

Specially San

He looks so good

He always has but these past weeks it has been difrent

What do I do?

😢😓😥😰😰😰😥😥😰😰😰😰😧😧😥😥😥😓🤗😓😥😥😥😥😥😥

okay I get it

you're sad

No, not🤗

Fuck that one

why are you so sad? 

He probably still likes Wooyoung

And Yeosang likes Mingi

And I probalby like San

that's a lot

I don't think I was meant to know this much

You weren't

Oh no

hyung maybe don't drink more

hyung?

well shit

15 December 2019, 10:41 PM

Hey

10:54 AM

good morning hyung

what do you have to say for yourself?

10:54 AM

No more alcohol...

10:54 AM

and????

10:54 AM

No more hiding secrets from you?

10:54 AM

that too

but I was hoping for an apology

you lied to us all about dating San

10:55 AM

Well, he lied too

10:55 AM

hyung.........

10:55 AM

Sorry😩

It's a mess, all of this

I'm not even sure why we're fake dating still

Yeosang likes Mingi

And Wooyoung well, he doesn't like San and San said he doesn't have feelings for him anymore

10:58 AM

huh

10:58 AM

Yeah

Like I said: it's a mess

10:58 AM

have you talked with him about breaking this off??

10:58 AM

Yeah

He keeps pushing it away

But so do I

10:58 AM

why?

10:59 AM

I don't know

Maybe I sort of like him

Our relationship started on this hill, maybe I'm scared if we stop this there is no relationship at all

10:59 AM

I was going to say that's stupid but I don't want to invalidate your fears

it's

unreasonable

10:59 AM

😞

11:00 AM

you need to talk with him, hyung

I don't think he would drop you just like that only because you stop this fake dating façade

11:00 AM

😞😞😞😞😞😞

11:00 AM

* * *

**San🧡**

hey

11:46 AM

Cute

But we need to talk

11:46 AM

talk about what?

11:46 AM

Last night

11:47 AM

oh

11:47 AM

can we wait some before we do

11:52 AM

San...

11:52 AM

please

11:52 AM

Fine

11:52 AM

* * *

**singsan**

16 Dec 2019

**w.youngjeong, hehet, p.seonghwa, and 57 others liked**

**singsan** anyway never go pregaming with Wooyoung

Comments

**w.youngjeong** oh please you had fun i have receipts

 **singsan** @ _w.youngjeong_ no you don't❤️

**w.youngjeong**

16 Dec 2019

**cjh_, singsan, mingiflowers, and 239 others liked**

**w.youngjeong** party with @ _hehet_ @ _singsan_ @ _p.seonghwa_

Comments

**cjh_** How come you don't have any face paint, hyung?

 **w.youngjeong** @ _cjh__ because i'm not as embarrassing as them

 **cjh_** @ _w.youngjeong_ You are, but fair

**p.seonghwa**

16 Dec 2019

**singsan, goldenyunho, hehet, and 51 others liked**

**p.seonghwa** Maybe last night was a mistake

Comments

**hehet** gay

 **hngjng** Pretty☺️

* * *

**From:** _j.wooyoung@snu-university.kr_

**To:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr; choisan@snu-university.kr_ ; _kang.yeosang@snu-university.kr; powerrangerjongho@hotmail.com_

 **Date:** 17 December 2019, 11:32 AM

 **Subject:** 10cm PRJCT

> Morning,
> 
> now that finals are over you all told me you have time so i was thinking one last shoot before the holidays begin
> 
> yunho, hongjoong, and mingi are busy but i already got some pictures of them anyway
> 
> would the 19th or 20th fit your schedule??
> 
> Cordially,
> 
> Jeong Wooyoung
> 
> Sent from my iPhone

**From:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_ ; _kang.yeosang@snu-university.kr; powerrangerjongho@hotmail.com; j.wooyoung@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 17 December 2019, 11:34 AM

 **Subject:** RE: 10cm PRJCT

> Good morning Wooyoung,
> 
> I have time on both of those days.
> 
> Best regards,
> 
> Park Seonghwa
> 
> Sent from my iPhone

**From:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_ ; _kang.yeosang@snu-university.kr; powerrangerjongho@hotmail.com; j.wooyoung@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 17 December 2019, 11:38 AM

 **Subject:** RE: RE: 10cm PRJCT

> I am sitting with Jongho right now and we both have time 

**From:** _kang.yeosang@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_ ; _choisan@snu-university.kr; powerrangerjongho@hotmail.com; j.wooyoung@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 17 December 2019, 11:43 AM

 **Subject:** RE: RE: RE: 10cm PRJCT

> count me in too
> 
> Kang Yeosang - Math Department Student
> 
> Sent from my iPhone

**From:** _j.wooyoung@snu-university.kr_

**To:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr; choisan@snu-university.kr_ ; _kang.yeosang@snu-university.kr; powerrangerjongho@hotmail.com_

 **Date:** 17 December 2019, 11:45 AM

 **Subject:** RE: RE: RE: RE: 10cm PRJCT

> nice thanks.
> 
> both days at 4pm at mingi's flower shop
> 
> Cordially,
> 
> Jeong Wooyoung
> 
> Sent from my iPhone

**From:** _parkseongha@snu-university.kr_

 **To:** _choisan@snu-university.kr_ ; _kang.yeosang@snu-university.kr; powerrangerjongho@hotmail.com; j.wooyoung@snu-university.kr_

 **Date:** 17 December 2019, 11:46 AM

 **Subject:** RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: 10cm PRJCT

> Hey San,
> 
> Before we meet on the 19/20th we should meet up, just the two of us to discuss our situation. I don't want it to be awkward...
> 
> After the kiss and the conversation you keep avoiding... Please call me!
> 
> Best regards,
> 
> Park Seonghwa
> 
> Sent from my iPhone

* * *

****sannie! ☁**** @ _singsan__

god damn it

11:47 AM - 17 Dec 2019

**woo** @ _wyoungjeong_

uhhh anyone else feel a weird vibe ahaha

11:48 AM - 17 Dec 2019

> **Jongho** 👿 @ _justalibra_
> 
> @ _wyoungjeong_ Nope, me too hyung.....😨
> 
> 11:48 AM - 17 Dec 2019
> 
> **the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__
> 
> @ _wyoungjeong_ you're definitely not the only one .
> 
> 11:49 AM - 17 Dec 2019

* * *

****Wooyoung💛** **

san

what was that about

11:51 AM 

can you please let it go?

11:53 AM

san you worry me

is this about him liking someone else

11:53 AM

no

kind of

I probably shouldn't tell you but I'm going crazy

11:53 AM

what is it

you know you can tell me everything

11:53 AM

it's so much

you'll hate me

everyone will

including Seonghwa hyung

I don't think he wants me to tell you

11:54 AM

but you're suffering

that's not his choice to make 

11:54 AM

I wish this was easier

11:54 AM

take your time, san

11:54 AM

I like you, Wooyoung

I never thought I'd tell you like this, through text, that's embarrassing

but I'm so scared of facing you

and maybe I started dated Seonghwa hyung to make you jealous

and Then I kinda started to like him a lot

11:56 AM

can i please call you

11:58 AM

okay

okay call me

11:59 AM

* * *

**woo** @ _wyoungjeong_

i'll fight anyone that dares hurt san😡

02:21 PM - 17 Dec 2019

> **Jongho** 👿 @ _justalibra_
> 
> @ _wyoungjeong_ Who do I fight?
> 
> 02:21 PM - 17 Dec 2019
> 
> ****sannie! ☁**** @ _singsan__
> 
> @ _wyoungjeong_ @ _justalibra_ 😳😳
> 
> 02:23 PM - 17 Dec 2019

* * *

**Jongho🤓**

hello

03:13 PM

Hi

What's the occasion?

03:13 PM

i would like to mingle

regarding san and seonghwa hyung

03:13 PM

Hm....

I don't know

03:13 PM

please🥺

03:13 PM

That's not cute, hyung

03:13 PM

i'm sad

san's sad so i'm sad

he really likes seonghwa

but seonghwa is stupid

03:13 PM

I think they're both stupid

03:14 PM

are you updtaed on the situation

updated*

03:14 PM

Yeah

Kind of

It was very vague but I think I read between the lines

Are you?

03:14 PM

he just told me

before i make any mistakes and tell you something i shouldn't

what do you know

03:14 PM

I know that San likes Seonghwa, but he likes Yeosang

And (maybe this is crazy or it's exactly on point) they've been trying to make Yeosang jealous?

03:15 PM

yes

that's right

03:15 PM

What the fuck.....?

03:15 PM

yeah

03:15 PM

They're so stupid

Who does that?

03:15 PM

them apparently

03:15 PM

Anyway

What were you thinking?

I think they should figure it out themselves

03:17 PM

:/

boring

i was thinking, since they both don't spend christmas with their families, set them up

they could talk it out

03:18 PM

That's....... mild

I thought you'd say something crazier

03:18 PM

hey😡

this is about my best friend

i don't take san's heart lightly

03:18 PM

Okay

Well

I guess I'm in

03:18 PM

NICE

03:19 PM

How are you by the way?

03:21 PM

what do you mean

03:21 PM

Well, with San hyung liking Seonghwa?

03:21 PM

i'm happy for him

i really like seonghwa hyung

i think they'd make a cute couple

why

03:22 PM

I don't know

I thought maybe you'd be sad

With everyone getting into relationships

I don't know

Sorry

03:24 PM

oh

aw

you care about me🥰

03:24 PM

Shut up

03:24 PM

You're really okay?

03:29 PM

ofc

i'm happy everyone is falling in love and being loved

they deserve it

03:29 PM

What about you?

03:29 PM

?

why are you so cryptic today lmao

03:29 PM

You deserve to be loved too, hyung

03:30 PM

😳

03:30 PM

* * *

**Jongho👿** @ _justalibra_

🤠🤠🤠🤠🤠🤠🤠🤠🤠🤠🤠🤠🤠🤠🤠🤠🤠🤠🤠🤠🤠🤠🤠🤠🤠🤠🤠🤠🤠🤠🤠🤠🤠🤠🤠🤠

03:30 PM - 17 Dec 2019

**Jongho** 👿 @ _justalibra_

GOD that was way too risky goodbye

03:30 PM - 17 Dec 2019

* * *

****Seonghwa💛** **

you'll hate me and that's okay, but I told Wooyoung the truth

I couldn't hold it anymore

it was driving me crazy

I'm sorry

04:52 PM

Hold on

I'll text you back

04:59 PM

sure...

04:59 PM

So...

Don't worry about having told Wooyoung

I might have told Yunho

07:06 PM

WHAT

when?

07:06 PM

I might have drunk texted him the night we kissed...

07:06 PM

you what?

and you didn't think to tell me??

07:10 PM

Sorry

I didn't know how to bring it up

I didn't even know if you remembered the kiss or not

I didn't want to make it even more awkward than it already is

07:10 PM

damn it hyung

he came over to Hongjoong and I's

I made up this whole date and told him about it

this is so humiliating

07:16 PM

Why is it humiliating?

07:16 PM

_typing..._

_typing..._

_typing..._

San?

07:21 PM

Please answer

07:44 PM

Just tell me

Don't ignore me

08:21 PM

[6 missed calls from ****Seonghwa💛**** ]

San 

Please

09:18 PM

it's humiliating because for a moment I pretended it was actually real

I could pretend it was real, but he knew that it wasn't

maybe even more than I know myself 

god I'm so fucking delusional

10:38 PM

San please pick up

10:46 PM

I'm coming over

10:51 PM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for 169 kudos💛💛


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the pasta is boiling everyone....... this one is also longer hehe
> 
> also hope u enjoy the last minute woojong :')

**sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__

oh fuck

11:25 PM - 17 Dec 2019

☕ @ _hong_joong_

This has to be the most awkward situation of my life...

01:03 AM - 18 Dec 2019

> **Jongho** 👿 @ _justalibra_
> 
> @ _hong_joong_ What's happening, hyung?
> 
> 01:05 AM - 18 Dec 2019
> 
> ☕ @ _hong_joong_
> 
> @ _justalibra_ Let me text you
> 
> 01:06 AM - 18 Dec 2019

* * *

**Hongjoong hyung**

I was catching up on all the shows I missed on Netflix, when the doorbell rang

I went to open it and it was Seonghwa

It was a bit awkward because San was in the shower

He's been behaving strangely the whole night

01:08 AM

Seonghwa hyung came?

Oh man.....

01:08 AM

Is there something you know?

01:08 AM

Maybe

I can't tell you, but you might discover the truth if Seonghwa came to see San

It's really complicated

01:08 AM

Is it about them fake dating? Because I know

01:08 AM

Oh

Yeah

01:08 AM

They've been talking in San's room for a while now

At first Seonghwa and I were watching Netflix together, he drank a beer

He was really restless

When San came out of the bathroom there was this super tense moment

They just stared at each other for a full 10 seconds

I felt like I shouldn't have been there, it was really intimate somehow

A LOT of unresolved tension...

01:15 AM

I think they really like each other

01:15 AM

That's obvious

But they're oblivious

01:15 AM

Maybe with some luck they'll realize it tonight

01:15 AM

Speaking of unresolved tension, how is it going with you and Yunho?

01:21 AM

We DON'T have unresolved tension

01:21 AM

Hyung.......

01:21 AM

Okay, maybe we do

But he came over two days ago for dinner

It was nice

He is really cute

He keeps asking me to hang out

01:22 AM

😏?

01:22 AM

Shut up

01:22 AM

Do you really think he likes me like that?

01:29 AM

Yes!!!

I can ask Mingi if he knows something

01:29 AM

No, that's embarrassing

01:29 AM

It's not

Having a crush is not embarrassing

At least not on someone like Yunho hyung

01:29 AM

?

01:29 AM

It would be embarrassing on someone like Wooyoung

He's so

You know 

You've met him

01:29 AM

I have

Didn't San have a crush on him?

01:29 AM

Yeah, he did....

01:30 AM

I sense something more is going on here

01:30 AM

Maybe, but just MAYBE, I also have a crush on him

🤢

01:30 AM

Oh, boy...

01:30 AM

Yeah

01:30 AM

He might be a mess and very unhinged, but he is also very cute

01:31 AM

Ugh

He is

01:31 AM

Jongho

01:33 AM

Yes, hyung?

01:33 AM

It's not embarrassing

Don't ever let anyone or anything make you believe being in love is embarrassing

01:33 AM

😯

01:33 AM

* * *

**woo** @ _wyoungjeong_

good morning i feel a disturbance in the force

08:49 AM - 18 Dec 2019

**woo** @ _wyoungjeong_

cleansed the disturbance, you're all safe now

09:04 AM - 18 Dec 2019

> **the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__
> 
> @ _wyoungjeong_ thanks king👊
> 
> 09:08 AM - 18 Dec 2019
> 
> **woo** @ _wyoungjeong_
> 
> @ _hehet__ 👊
> 
> 09:08 AM - 18 Dec 2019

**Jongho** 👿 @ _justalibra_

Everyone go hire Mist Flowers!

10:14 AM - 18 Dec 2019

> **mingi🌸** @ _songming_
> 
> @ _justalibra_ thank you for the promo
> 
> 10:17 AM - 18 Dec 2019

**Seonghwa🔬** @ _hwahwahwa_

Made Yunho's car look a little better

10:24 AM - 18 Dec 2019

> **the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__
> 
> @ _hwahwahwa_ hyung I think no one cares about that, we're all a lot more interested about the DramaTM
> 
> 10:26 AM - 18 Dec 2019
> 
> **Seonghwa🔬** @ _hwahwahwa_
> 
> @ _hehet__ What... drama?
> 
> 10:26 AM - 18 Dec 2019
> 
> **the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__
> 
> @ _hwahwahwa_ the drama regarding you and San 👁️
> 
> 10:26 AM - 18 Dec 2019
> 
> **Seonghwa🔬** @ _hwahwahwa_
> 
> @ _hehet__ Who was it? Who told you?
> 
> 10:28 AM - 18 Dec 2019
> 
> **the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__
> 
> @ _hwahwahwa_ so there IS drama? interesting
> 
> 10:28 AM - 18 Dec 2019
> 
> **Seonghwa🔬** @ _hwahwahwa_
> 
> @ _hehet__ 🤐🤐
> 
> 10:29 AM - 18 Dec 2019

**the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__

very very interesting

10:30 AM - 18 Dec 2019

* * *

**San🧡**

I think they are onto us

10:32 AM

I know

it was only a matter of time now

10:36 AM

I guess we were really bad at faking it huh

10:36 AM

no

I don't think that's it

I think we are just really bad at hiding our actual feelings

10:37 AM

Rude

I am excellent

Yeosang never suspected I liked him

10:37 AM

are you sure about that?

10:37 AM

😨

10:37 AM

not that it matters much now, does it?

10:37 AM

No, I suppose not

10:37 AM

hyung?

10:40 AM

Yes?

10:40 AM

um

thank you for coming by yesterday

I'm glad we talk it out

10:40 AM

Yeah

It was necessary

You've become a very important person to me

You're a lot of fun to be around

10:40 AM

you too

you are important to me too

10:41 AM

I'll see you tomorrow?

10:41 AM

yeah

💛

10:41 AM

🧡

10:41 AM

* * *

**shrimply the best**

18 December 2019, 11:21 AM

**San**

I need help

**Kim Hongjoong (Flatmate)**

What happened?

 **Jongho** 🎶

Is this about Seonghwa hyung?

**San**

......

yes

 **Jongho** 🎶

What did he do?

**Kim Hongjoong (Flatmate)**

He stayed over last night

 **Jongho** 🎶

He DID?!

Why didn't you tell me?

**San**

guys

focus

he stayed over, yes, but he slept on the couch

after Hongjoong hyung went to his bedroom, we ate some snacks and watched stupid tiktok compilations

he fell asleep on the couch so I went to sleep too

Yunho drove him home this morning

 **Jongho** 🎶

Hmm

Did you two talk about the whole situation?

**San**

yeah that's the reason he came over

 **Jongho** 🎶

Nothing else?

**San**

no

what else is there to talk about with him?

 **Jongho** 🎶

Your feelings for him maybe???

**San**

absolutely not🙅♂️

**Kim Hongjoong (Flatmate)**

What do you need help with?

**San**

we're going to come clean about the fake dating thing

most of you already know anyway

oh boy

this is going to break Mingi's heart

he was so excited

 **Jongho** 🎶

😐

**Kim Hongjoong (Flatmate)**

You can always make it a reality

That's what you need help with, don't you?

**San**

yeah

I feel so stupid

 **Jongho** 🎶

You're not, hyung

I have a good feeling about this

**Kim Hongjoong (Flatmate)**

Me too

**San**

first I have to survive the next two days😩

**Kim Hongjoong (Flatmate)**

What's happening?

 **Jongho** 🎶

Wooyoung hyung's photoshoot

Tomorrow and the day after

**Kim Hongjoong (Flatmate)**

Oh man...

**San**

😩😩😩

* * *

**hehet**

18 Dec 2019

**w.youngjeong, p.seonghwa, goldenyunho, and 37 others liked**

**hehet** Day 94:

Mingi owes me 15,000 won (new addition)

Seonghwa owes me 5,000 won

Yunho owes me 69,000 won

Wooyoung owes me 88,000 won

Comments

**mingiflowers** wait, I thought that was a date and you were inviting me

 **hehet** @ _mingiflowers_ uh what😳

 **w.youngjeong** you're so stupid yeo

 **hehet** @ _w.youngjeong_ SHUT UP

**mingiflowers**

17 Dec 2019

**goldenyunho, cjh_, singsan, and 135 others liked**

**mingiflowers** asked him out boys✌️

Comments

**singsan** congrats !!!!

 **w.youngjeong** OHO

 **w.youngjeong** LMAO this is so sad now

* * *

**Mingi** 🌻

was yesterday really a date?

01:02 PM

I thought so...

01:02 PM

I'm really sorry

I didn't register it

01:03 PM

it's okay

don't worry about it

I was probably way too eager, thinking you would wanna date

01:03 PM

no no

I mean

listen

I want to date you

it just caught me off guard

we should repeat the date

this time I will actually dress nicely and do date stuff

01:06 PM

date stuff?

😳😳😳

01:06 PM

yeah

like hold your hand

cheek kisses

all of that

01:06 PM

ooh advanced dating techniques

01:06 PM

shut up

01:07 PM

so

tomorrow after Woo's photoshoot?

dinner and cinema?

01:21 PM

works for me😊

dinner and cinema? that's very plain 

01:21 PM

what do you suggest then?

01:21 PM

surprise me

make it as crazy as possible

01:21 PM

are you sure?

the first person I ever took on a date (in high school) was to a pokémon expo

they had limited edition cards

my date left

01:23 PM

sexy

I wouldn't leave you

01:23 PM

😳

01:24 PM

hey

I really like you

01:24 PM

thank you for liking me

I really like you too

01:24 PM

🥰

01:24 PM

* * *

**the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__

we're falling in love today i guess

01:26 PM - 18 Dec 2019

> **mingi🌸** @ _songming_
> 
> @ _hehet__ 🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰
> 
> 01:27 PM - 18 Dec 2019

* * *

**nerds👁👅👁**

18 December 2019, 01:31 PM

**Yunho♡**

soooo...... Yeosang

what's up?

**Yeosangie♡**

????

**Yunho♡**

you and Mingi :)

**Seonghwa**

Spill

**Yeosangie♡**

well😳

we're going on a date after Wooyoung's photoshoot tomorrow

**Yunho♡**

HELL YEAH

**Seonghwa**

I'm glad, he's a catch😊

But also, you apparently already went on a date with him

**Yeosangie♡**

shut up

i'm so embarrassed

**Yunho♡**

he was so distraught

he pouted into his breakfast

**Yeosangie♡**

I'M SORRY

i talked with him

we cleared it up

**Seonghwa**

I hope the date goes well tomorrow

**Yeosangie♡**

thank you hyung

now

Yunho

what about you???

**Yunho♡**

it's going well

we're taking it slow

**Yeosangie♡**

meaning you're too scared to properly ask him out

**Yunho♡**

SHUT

**Seonghwa**

For what it's worth

When I was there last night, Hongjoong wouldn't shut up about you

**Yunho♡**

hehe

**Yeosangie♡**

last one on the morning watch

Seonghwa hyung

**Seonghwa**

😒

**Yunho♡**

oof

**Yeosangie♡**

news are you're not actually dating San

what's that about???

**Seonghwa**

Uhh

I have to go

**Yeosangie♡**

UNFAIR

**Seonghwa**

I'll tell you in person, okay?

* * *

**woo** @ _wyoungjeong_

this is by FAR the most tense and awkward photoshoot i've had

04:27 PM - 19 Dec 2019

> **woo** @ _wyoungjeong_
> 
> @ _wyoungjeong_ i kinda regret pairing them up
> 
> 04:28 PM - 19 Dec 2019
> 
> **the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__
> 
> @ _wyoungjeong_ i will literally die of secondhand embarrassment
> 
> 04:30 PM - 19 Dec 2019
> 
> **Jongho** 👿 @ _justalibra_
> 
> @ _wyoungjeong_ Is it too late to kick them out?
> 
> 04:30 PM - 19 Dec 2019

**Jongho** 👿 @ _justalibra_

Hyperventilating in solidarity with San hyung✊

04:30 PM - 19 Dec 2019

> **the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__
> 
> @ _justalibra_ don't lie little devil i saw that👁️👄👁️
> 
> 04:30 PM - 19 Dec 2019
> 
> **Jongho** 👿 @ _justalibra_
> 
> @ _hehet__ Did you just call me devil..... wtf
> 
> 04:31 PM - 19 Dec 2019
> 
> **the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__
> 
> @ _justalibra_ don't change the topic i saw that👁️👄👁️
> 
> 04:31 PM - 19 Dec 2019
> 
> **Jongho** 👿 @ _justalibra_
> 
> @ _hehet__ Congrats on having eyes, I guess🎊
> 
> 04:31 PM - 19 Dec 2019
> 
> **the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__
> 
> @ _justalibra_ 😒😒
> 
> 04:32 PM - 19 Dec 2019

**woo** @ _wyoungjeong_

why is everyone so weird today

04:56 PM - 19 Dec 2019

> **woo** @ _wyoungjeong_
> 
> @ _wyoungjeong_ i can't believe i'm saying this but yeosang is the only normal one today
> 
> 04:58 PM - 19 Dec 2019
> 
> **the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__
> 
> @ _wyoungjeong_ 🖕
> 
> 04:58 PM - 19 Dec 2019
> 
> **woo** @ _wyoungjeong_
> 
> @ _hehet__ classy
> 
> 04:58 PM - 19 Dec 2019

**sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__

I need a NAP phew

05:09 PM - 19 Dec 2019

**Jongho** 👿 @ _justalibra_

Don't open thread, it's nsfw

05:19 PM - 19 Dec 2019

> **Jongho** 👿 @ _justalibra_
> 
> @ _justalibra_ Their sexual tension....... 😳🤢
> 
> 05:19 PM - 19 Dec 2019
> 
> **mingi🌸** @ _songming_
> 
> @ _justalibra_ wHAT DID I MISS???!??!!=!?
> 
> 05:23 PM - 19 Dec 2019
> 
> **Jongho** 👿 @ _justalibra_
> 
> @ _songming_ Ask San.
> 
> 05:23 PM - 19 Dec 2019

**woo** @ _wyoungjeong_

public call out post for: @ _justalibra_ , stop tweeting you fucker i need you to model😡

05:31 PM - 19 Dec 2019

**mingi🌸** @ _songming_

why does the drama keep happening when i'm not around that's unfair☹️

05:35 PM - 19 Dec 2019

> **yunho** @ _goldenskies_
> 
> @ _songming_ I don't think you would want to witness that, they're all a mess
> 
> 05:35 PM - 19 Dec 2019

**Jongho** 👿 @ _justalibra_

Thank GOD I didn't have to sit 10cm from Wooyoung lmao

06:11 PM - 19 Dec 2019

> **sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__
> 
> @ _justalibra_ that bad?
> 
> 06:11 PM - 19 Dec 2019
> 
> **Jongho** 👿 @ _justalibra_
> 
> @ _singsan__ Yeah......
> 
> 06:11 PM - 19 Dec 2019
> 
> **woo** @ _wyoungjeong_
> 
> @ _justalibra_ rude!!!!
> 
> 06:13 PM - 19 Dec 2019

**Seonghwa🔬** @ _hwahwahwa_

Yikes

06:20 PM - 19 Dec 2019

* * *

**Yunho♡**

hyung

how did it go?

06:23 PM

I don't want to talk about it

06:24 PM

that bad???

06:24 PM

Not bad

Just a lot

I mean you've seen how Wooyoung's photoshoots are

A lot of staring at each other

06:24 PM

it brought me and Hongjoong hyung closer....

06:24 PM

Well

I almost had a mental breakdown

It was torture

Sitting so close to him and seeing everything in his eyes

His whole face is so pretty

It was so hard mainting eye contact

Maintaining*

06:25 PM

yeah it's a lot

who allowed Wooyoung to do this?

06:25 PM

No one

He just went for it

06:25 PM

so what will you do now???

06:25 PM

Survive tomorrow and then, who knows?

At least Christmas is close

I'll have some peace and quiet

06:25 PM

I heard San isn't doing anything either for Christmas

Hongjoong hyung told me

maybe you two could meet up and talk

06:26 PM

...

06:26 PM

hyung

06:26 PM

I know

I'll see

06:26 PM

fighting!!!

06:27 PM

* * *

**singsan**

19 Dec 2019

**w.youngjeong, hehet, cjh_, and 55 others liked**

**singsan** mentally and physically done

Comments

**w.youngjeong** you're welcome for the coffee

 **mingiflowers** come over yunho made food

 **singsan** @ _mingiflowers_ omw

**p.seonghwa**

19 Dec 2019

**hehet, goldenyunho, hngjng, and 41 others liked**

**p.seonghwa** Mist Flowers has got some nice views (and flowers)

Comments

**mingiflowers** thank you for the promo hyung

 **goldenyunho** OOF trying to get someone's attention???😏

 **p.seonghwa** @ _goldenyunho_ "($)"(")·)$·?$=·?$· SHUT UP

 **hehet** @ _p.seonghwa_ @ _goldenyunho_ bro you broke him

**w.youngjeong**

19 Dec 2019

**cjh_, singsan, mingiflowers, and 144 others liked**

**w.youngjeong** almost done with the project✌️

Comments

**cjh_** Hyung, why do you look like a business man?

 **hehet** @ _cjh__ no business man would dress so badly

 **w.youngjeong** @ _hehet_ dude?!?

 **w.youngjeong** @ _cjh__ i can't tell if that's a compliment or not

 **cjh_** @ _w.youngjeong_ Neither. It was an attempt

 **hehet** @ _cjh__ attempt at what LMAO

 **cjh_** @ _hehet_ I liked you better when we didn't know each other

 **hehet** @ _cjh__ I'M HURT

 **w.youngjeong** @ _hehet_ @ _cjh__ can you take this elsewhere

* * *

**shrimply the best**

20 December 2019, 07:24 PM

**San**

so

I'm meeting Seonghwa on the 22nd to talk.....

PANIC

 **Jongho** 🎶

Oof

**Kim Hongjoong (Flatmate)**

That's good!

You can tell him you like him

**San**

yes

but also

AAAAAAAA

**Kim Hongjoong (Flatmate)**

It will be okay

Seonghwa is a very understanding person

And I know he likes you

I can feel it 

**Jongho** 🎶

He'd be a fool not to

**San**

guys...

🥺🥺🥺🥺

thank you

I'll inform you how the talk goes

 **Jongho** 🎶

I'll fight him if he hurts you

**Kim Hongjoong (Flatmate)**

I'm not much of a fighter but yes

I'll tell Yunho to fight him

**San**

Yunho is his best friend, I doubt he'd fight him

but thank you

I need someone to dress me

I have 0 knowledge on how to seduce someone via clothes

**Kim Hongjoong (Flatmate)**

I'll help you

I have some ideas

**San**

🥺

 **Jongho** 🎶

How did the photoshoot go, hyung?

**San**

I wish you could have been there

it was

phew

there was this moment when Wooyoung had to take a call and Yeosang went to flirt with Mingi

Seonghwa and I were alone

I almost did something super stupid

 **Jongho** 🎶

?

**Kim Hongjoong (Flatmate)**

Stupid as in what?

**San**

kiss him

the atmosphere with the setting sun and the low light and Mingi's stupid flowers everywhere

my heart went wild

**Kim Hongjoong (Flatmate)**

Maybe soon you can kiss him plenty

**San**

hhhhhhhh

AAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Jongho** 🎶

I wish I had Seonghwa hyung's number to show him this

**San**

DON'T

(ง︡'-'︠)ง

 **Jongho** 🎶

✍(◔◡◔)

**Kim Hongjoong (Flatmate)**

I've been talking with him recently

He has said some stuff too I could show you

**San**

oh

😳😳

* * *

**mingi🌸** @ _songming_

second date hehe

08:15 PM - 20 Dec 2019

> **Jongho** 👿 @ _justalibra_
> 
> @ _songming_ Don't you mean third, hyung? Oh wait... @ _hehet__
> 
> 08:17 PM - 20 Dec 2019
> 
> **the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__
> 
> @ _songming_ @ _jusalibra_ do you want to die jongho
> 
> 08:17 PM - 20 Dec 2019
> 
> **mingi🌸** @ _songming_
> 
> @ _justalibra_ _hehet__ he's right though babe
> 
> 08:19 PM - 20 Dec 2019

**Jongho** 👿 @ _justalibra_

Babe........ 🤢

08:20 PM - 20 Dec 2019

> **the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__
> 
> @ _jusalibra_ shut up we all know you'd love for [redacted] to call you babe
> 
> 08:21 PM - 20 Dec 2019
> 
> **woo** @ _wyoungjeong_
> 
> @ _justalibra_ @ _hehet__ OHO?! 👀👀👀
> 
> 08:21 PM - 20 Dec 2019
> 
> **Jongho** 👿 @ _justalibra_
> 
> @ _hehet__ You're dead
> 
> 08:22 PM - 20 Dec 2019

* * *

**Jongho** 🎶

I'm gonna do it

09:34 AM

do what

this is very ominous

09:36 AM

Flirt with Wooyoung

09:36 AM

it's 9am

but sure

go for it

good luck

been there done that

09:36 AM

No encouraging words?

Nvm

You don't need to tell me any

Is this even okay, hyung?

09:37 AM

I told you

it's okay

09:37 AM

Phew

Alright

09:37 AM

you got this

and if not, remember he's just a stupid boy

there are plenty out there

09:37 AM

Yeah

😫😫

09:38 AM

* * *

**Jongho🤓**

Should I post this on Twitter?

09:43 AM

yeah of course

why are you asking me that

you never ask me that

09:46 AM

Uhh

I was feeling self conscious and needed a bold opinion

09:46 AM

are you saying i'm bold????

09:46 AM

Yeah?

09:47 AM

:/

09:47 AM

It's a compliment!

09:47 AM

sure it is

but anyway

you look nice

there's nothing you have to worry about, jongho

09:47 AM

Thank you, hyung

09:47 AM

no problem

09:47 AM

* * *

**Wooyoung💛**

is it just me or has jongho been behaving weirdly

09:51 AM

I think that's just you

09:51 AM

oh

:/

do you think i did something wrong

09:51 AM

you'll have to ask him that

09:51 AM

yikes

09:51 AM

* * *

**Jongho** 🎶

WHAT DID YOU TELL WOO

he thinks he did something wrong

09:54 AM

😨😨

Why is he so stupid?

I was trying to flirt with him by sending him a picture like you told me

09:54 AM

wait I think I know what the problem is

09:54 AM

What?

09:54 AM

I think he's really fucking dense when it comes to people flirting with him

I don't think he registers it as flirting

09:55 AM

Great

09:56 AM

try something flirty

like bold flirty

let's see the result

09:56 AM

You're asking for too much

09:56 AM

here

_ www.pick-up-lines-for-cool-kids.com _

09:56 AM

Really? 😐

09:56 AM

do you want my help or not

09:57 AM

UGH

09:57 AM

It didn't work

10:04 AM

what did you say?

10:04 AM

I said "Thoughts on being choked? In a respectful way... but not too respectful."

10:05 AM

JONGHO

HOLY SHIT

what did he say?????

10:05 AM

And he just replied with the blushy face emoji

10:05 AM

understandable

that was very forward

10:05 AM

It was either that or call him a piece of art

10:06 AM

well maybe it worked

he got flustered

10:06 AM

He uses emojis for everything

He uses that blushy emoji when Yeosang hyung says he'll eat him or whatever stupid things they say

10:06 AM

you have a point

10:06 AM

I'll just move on

It's weird enough I have a crush on him

He's so weird and stupid and unhinged

10:07 AM

but?

10:07 AM

No

Don't make me say it

It's so embarrassing

10:08 AM

how embarrassing?

👀👀

10:08 AM

I'm not going to vent to you about Wooyoung

That would be an asshole move

10:08 AM

I told you I am getting over him

it's fine

besides I'm curious

this is hilarious and cute

10:08 AM

😩

10:09 AM

(ɔ˘ ³(≖_≖ c)

10:09 AM

* * *

**the bestest boy yeosang**

tomorrow is the day

don't fuck it up

11:04 AM

what

why do I have your number saved on my phone

11:04 AM

hehet

11:04 AM

you're kinda weird

11:05 AM

I'll take that as a compliment😉✌️

11:05 AM

it's not

11:05 AM

thank you😌

11:05 AM

so

why are you texting me?

11:05 AM

just doing my duty

if you hurt Seonghwa hyung you WILL see

11:05 AM

mmmh scary

11:06 AM

he is very nervous

don't fuck it up, San

this is very important to him

he likes you a lot

11:06 AM

everyone keeps telling me so

11:06 AM

do you like him?

11:06 AM

😳

11:06 AM

you can trust me

11:06 AM

doubtful

11:07 AM

now That hurts

11:07 AM

fine

I do

I like him

11:07 AM

😏

11:07 AM

this is exactly why I didn't want to tell you

11:07 AM

:/

11:07 AM

I have to say that I'm really glad you two met

there's a good balance there

he can rely on you and you can rely on him

you also seem to possess the same kind of emotional stupidity and obliviousness

11:11 AM

fuck you

( ˘︹˘ )

11:11 AM

I'm kidding

but really

you two seem to meet on the same wavelength

that's nice

it's not easy to find that

you're really lucky, San

11:12 AM

wait

don't make me emotional asshole

11:12 AM

what about you and Mingi then?

11:16 AM

maybe we are too

he doesn't seem to mind my crazy mind

he says everything I do is very endearing

11:16 AM

oh no

you've found yourself another enabler

11:16 AM

rude

11:16 AM

* * *

**Jongho🤓**

since we apprently ask each other now about our selfies

should i wear this

5:01 PM

What's the occasion?

5:05 PM

date at 8

5:05 PM

You have a date?

5:05 PM

i thought about what you said

i asked changbinnie

he set me up with a friend of his

so

is this okay

5:07 PM

Yeah

5:07 PM

just yeah

😐

5:07 PM

You look really good, hyung

Like really good

5:07 PM

how good?

5:07 PM

* * *

**Jongho** 🎶

WHAT THE FUCK

5:09 PM

?

5:09 PM

I just needed to vent

5:09 PM

* * *

**Jongho🤓**

You're hot

You know that

Why do you need more compliments?😒

5:10 PM

please

🤲

5:10 PM

Well

I like the way you wear your hair lately, it really suits you

I never thought I would, but I do

I really do

The beige jacket looks good on you too

It makes you look tanner

I don't know, hyung

You just naturally look good, even when you don't put effort into it

Or right when you wake up and your hair should look really stupid, but it's just cute

5:14 PM

uh

5:15 PM

I have to go

5:16 PM

yeah me too

5:16 PM

* * *

**Jongho** 👿 @ _justalibra_

BYE

05:20 PM - 21 Dec 2019

**yeo💤** @ _nonoandno_

didn't think it'd work yeosang really needs a new password lmao

05:25 PM - 21 Dec 2019

**yeo💤** @ _nonoandno_

maybe i should get a priv too

05:25 PM - 21 Dec 2019

**yeo💤** @ _nonoandno_

why did he say all of that wtf that caught me off guard

05:25 PM - 21 Dec 2019

> **yeo💤** @ _nonoandno_
> 
> @ _nonoandno_ that's Not how our friendship works
> 
> 05:26 PM - 21 Dec 2019

**yeo💤** @ _nonoandno_

beating heart calm down

05:26 PM - 21 Dec 2019

> **yeo💤** @ _nonoandno_
> 
> @ _nonoandno_ Wooyoung what the fuck
> 
> 05:29 PM - 21 Dec 2019
> 
> **yeo💤** @ _nonoandno_
> 
> @ _nonoandno_ please give me 5 minutes this is a crisis
> 
> 05:29 PM - 21 Dec 2019
> 
> **yeo💤** @ _nonoandno_
> 
> @ _nonoandno_ no wtf this is weird just text me
> 
> 05:29 PM - 21 Dec 2019

**the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__

why is Wooyoung such a clown

05:30 PM - 21 Dec 2019

* * *

**yeosang (co-worker)**

Wooyoung.

05:29 PM

yeosang.

05:29 PM

log out of my priv wtf

05:29 PM

fineee😔

05:30 PM

what happened

05:30 PM

nothing

05:30 PM

dude,,

spill

05:30 PM

UGH

i have a date with a friend of changbin's

so far all cool

i sent jongho a picture of what i was going to wear

we've been exchanging selfies recently????

not sure why

05:31 PM

huh

i still don't see the issue

05:31 PM

you know how jongho is

you KNOW how our friendship is

like it's all joking insults right??

we never cross a line because we know each other's boundaries

and it might not seem like it most of the time, but we really care for each other

05:32 PM

are you like being soft for him right now

05:32 PM

oh god i am

05:32 PM

what did he do

i'm still confused

05:32 PM

he started complimenting me

like

a lot

that was very out of character for him

05:33 PM

OH

and you're flustered 

aren't you??

05:33 PM

maybe

a little bit

okay a Lot

i wasn't expecting that

05:35 PM

wait

you ahve a DATE

have*

05:35 PM

yeah

05:35 PM

WHAT

05:35 PM

please don't make a big deal out of it

i'm super nervous

i haven't done this in a while

i don't even know why i am doing this

05:35 PM

maybe you should cancel?

if you're not ready that's okay

05:35 PM

but i kind of want to

in theory at least

05:35 PM

Woo

don't pressure yourself

05:35 PM

☹️

05:35 PM

wanna hang out and do something really stupid

05:36 PM

like what

05:36 PM

get drunk at the karaoke bar

05:36 PM

hell yeah

05:36 PM

i'll pick you up in 20 loser

05:36 PM

* * *

**Jongho🤓**

Have fun on your date, hyung!

07:46 PM

jonghooooioiooiii

07:51 PM

Uh

Hyung, are you drunk?

07:51 PM

yesssss

07:51 PM

On your date?

07:51 PM

noo

i ditched

i wasn't ready

i'm with yeosang at the kraake bar

karaoke*

07:51 PM

Oh

Well

Have fun

07:53 PM

do you want to come

yeosang says you're invited

07:53 PM

Sure

Why not?

07:53 PM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find me on twt: @hhhjoong


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry that it took me a while to update, i completely forgot about it and i lost the inspiration for this so the ending is probably quite anti-climatic compared to the rest to the fic :/ still i hope you can enjoy this last chapter!!

**Mingi✿**

soo

how did it go?

san??

SAAAAAAN

don't leave me hanging

we're all waiting

I mean I'M* waiting

SAN

PLEASE 

AAAAAAAAAAAA

did he kill you

yeosang says you probably did the do

he's scolding me for saying did the do :/

22 December 2019, 10:31 PM

good morning, you scoundrel

what is up

I saw you tweet don't ignore me

09:02 AM

haha

🙏

09:05 AM

what does that mean??

09:05 AM

it means lots to unpack

🤲

09:05 AM

Aurora in 20?

09:05 AM

yup

09:05 AM

is it okay if yeosang comes?

🥺🥺

09:06 AM

..

yes, fine

09:06 AM

* * *

**sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__

hello darkness my old friend

09:00 AM - 23 December 2019

> ☕ @ _hong_joong_
> 
> @ _singsan__ You screamed over the phone in delight while talking to you *********, this is false advertisement
> 
> 09:07 AM - 23 December 2019
> 
> **sannie! ☁** @ _singsan__
> 
> @ _hong_joong_ shhhhh🤫
> 
> 09:11 AM - 23 December 2019

**woo** @ _wyoungjeong_

morning 2 with a hangover ✌️😗✌️

09:33 AM - 23 December 2019

> **the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__
> 
> @ _wyoungjeong_ come to aurora,, brunch with Mingi & San
> 
> 09:37 AM - 23 December 2019
> 
> **woo** @ _wyoungjeong_
> 
> @ _hehet__ it's too early for brunch, but i'll be there
> 
> 09:41 AM - 23 December 2019

**the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__

brunch @ _wyoungjeong_

10:09 AM - 23 December 2019

> **woo** @ _wyoungjeong_
> 
> @ _hehet__ not brunch
> 
> 10:09 AM - 23 December 2019
> 
> **mingi🌸** @ _songming_
> 
> @ _hehet__ @ _wyoungjeong_ you're pretty as a dahlia
> 
> 10:10 AM - 23 December 2019
> 
> **woo** @ _wyoungjeong_
> 
> @ _songming_ oh my thank you😳
> 
> 10:11 AM - 23 December 2019
> 
> **mingi🌸** @ _songming_
> 
> @ _wyoungjeong_ 😐
> 
> 10:11 AM - 23 December 2019

**Jongho** 👿 @ _justalibra_

Huh?

10:15 AM - 23 December 2019

* * *

**Jeong Yunho💜**

good morning, hyung!!!!!!!!

I heard San abandoned you, Mingi went to meet him

do you want to have breakfast with me???

both apartments would be free

10:12 AM

I just woke up

Hold on, let me tune into the day and the vibes

10:14 AM

we could also "accidentally" bump into Yeo & Mingi at Aurora and turn it into a date

10:15 AM

What about San?

10:15 AM

he can go take Wooyoung somewhere

10:15 AM

That's mean

10:15 AM

fiiiine......

the singles can stay🙄

10:15 AM

You know, I don't think San is single anymore

10:16 AM

say what?=?!")?)$"?)$?"

so something happened yesterday between him and [redacted]?

10:16 AM

Yunho, it's fine

You can use Seonghwa's name

And yes, I think something happened between them

Which was about time

Angsty, pining San is Not a great flatmate

10:17 AM

I'll have to inspect this🧐🧐

10:17 AM

Please be subtle

10:17 AM

I always am

10:17 AM

Hm... Debatable

10:18 AM

rude

don't make me kiss you

10:18 AM

Maybe that's the plan

10:19 AM

* * *

☕ @ _hong_joong_

I can't believe I said that... 😳

10:20 AM - 23 December 2019

> **yunho** @ _goldenskies_
> 
> @ _hong_joong_ yeah, me neither😳
> 
> 10:20 AM - 23 December 2019

* * *

**San🧡**

Good morning

Did you get back safely, babe?

11:11 AM

* * *

**woo** @ _wyoungjeong_

SHUT THE UFCK UP SAN YOUGREMLUN

11:12 AM - 23 December 2019

> **Jongho** 👿 @ _justalibra_
> 
> @ _wyoungjeong_ What happened? What did he do?!
> 
> 11:13 AM - 23 December 2019
> 
> **sannie! **☁**** @ _singsan__
> 
> @ _wyoungjeong_ talk and you're dead
> 
> 11:17 AM - 23 December 2019
> 
> **woo** @ _wyoungjeong_
> 
> @ _singsan__ 🤐🤐
> 
> 11:17 AM - 23 December 2019

**woo** @ _wyoungjeong_

YOU WONT BELEIEVE WHA T IA JUST WITNTNESSED

11:13 AM - 23 December 2019

**woo** @ _wyoungjeong_

AAAHHHHAHAHAHHHHHHHH

11:14 AM - 23 December 2019

> **Jongho** 👿 @ _justalibra_
> 
> @ _wyoungjeong_ Miss the days you were comprehensible...
> 
> 11:14 AM - 23 December 2019
> 
> **woo** @ _wyoungjeong_
> 
> @ _justalibra_ 😭😭😭😭😭😭
> 
> 11:17 AM - 23 December 2019
> 
> **Jongho** 👿 @ _justalibra_
> 
> @ _wyoungjeong_ Ok?
> 
> 11:18 AM - 23 December 2019

**woo** @ _wyoungjeong_

SAAAAAAAN YOU FUCKEREHHFHHHHHHHH

11:15 AM - 23 December 2019

> **Jongho** 👿 @ _justalibra_
> 
> @ _wyoungjeong_ So... Did he kill you, hyung?
> 
> 11:15 AM - 23 December 2019

**the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__

someone get Mingi and i out of here...... this is embarrassing

11:18 AM - 23 December 2019

> **Jongho** 👿 @ _justalibra_
> 
> @ _hehet__ WHAT is happening?! Don't leave me hanging
> 
> 11:19 AM - 23 December 2019
> 
> **the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__
> 
> @ _justalibra_ Woo went completely crazy because he discovered San isn't single anymore🙄
> 
> 11:19 AM - 23 December 2019
> 
> **Jongho** 👿 @ _justalibra_
> 
> @ _hehet__ Pardon me, San hyung is what now?
> 
> 11:20 AM - 23 December 2019

**Seonghwa🔬** @ _hwahwahwa_

God damn it, Yeosang😡😡😡

11:22 AM - 23 December 2019

> **the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__
> 
> @ _hwahwahwa_ hey, i'm just giving the people what they want & deserve🤷‍♂️
> 
> 11:18 AM - 23 December 2019

* * *

**the best signs** **✊**

23 December 2019, 11:21 AM

**Jongho** 🎶

San what in the fuck did I just discover?

**Wooyoung💛**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Mingi✿**

oh boy......

**San**

listen.........

 **Jongho** 🎶

I am

**San**

Wooyoung, you're dead

Yeosang is next

**Mingi✿**

hey!

yeo didn't do anything wrong

 **Jongho** 🎶

HYUNG

Don't divert attention

Is it true what Yeosang said?

You're not single?

**San**

mayhaps

**Wooyoung💛**

HE'S DATING SONEHGHWA

 **Jongho** 🎶

Figured

**San**

WOOYOUNG

**Mingi✿**

lord......

 **Jongho** 🎶

What's happening?

**Mingi✿**

san is tickling wooyoung

yeosang is filming

 **Jongho** 🎶

And what are you contributing?

**Mingi✿**

I'm informing you of course

 **Jongho** 🎶

So it's true this time?

They're actually dating? Not pretending?

**Mingi✿**

seems so

san's a little dodgy though

 **Jongho** 🎶

As expected

I swear, it's a miracle he's dating someone at all with how much he dances around these topics

**Mingi✿**

I'm just glad the drama is over

and that he is actually dating someone this time, for real

they make a cute couple🌼

 **Jongho** 🎶

I bet

Both equally as oblivious psh

**San**

I can read this you know

 **Jongho** 🎶

I know, hyung

* * *

**San🧡**

so they know

11:30 AM

They do

11:30 AM

they saw your text

well

Wooyoung saw and from there it spread

as expected

11:31 AM

And how do you feel about that?

11:31 AM

I find that I don't care

they can know, I don't mind

what about you?

11:31 AM

I don't really mind it either

So

This is like really happening then?

11:32 AM

......yes

I told you so yesterday

we literally made out for hours

I said I liked you

11:32 AM

S

11:32 AM

S?

11:32 AM

Sorry

That was a keyboard smash that I deleted

Except for the first letter

Aha

11:33 AM

why are you so awkward, hyung?

11:33 AM

I don't know

Kill me

11:33 AM

shut up you're so dramatic

I like you, Seonghwa

11:34 AM

HHHHHHHHH

11:34 AM

say it back

11:34 AM

I like you too, San

11:35 AM

🥰🥰🥰🥰

11:35 AM

so.......

wanna go on a date tonight?

11:41 AM

What a question

Of course🧡

11:41 AM

💛💛

11:41 AM

Hey San

11:47 AM

yes, hyung?

11:47 AM

You make me very happy

11:47 AM

you make me very happy too

💛

11:47 AM

🧡

11:47 AM

* * *

**hehet**

24 Dec 2019

**mingiflowers, w.youngjeong, p.seonghwa, and 45 others liked**

**hehet** Since it's the holidays, I'm feeling charitable: no one owes me anything anymore

Comments

**mingiflowers** omg you're so nice love you😍

 **hehet** @ _mingiflowers_ 🥰🥰

 **w.youngjeong** yikes

 **w.youngjeong** thanks though

 **p.seonghwa** I never owed you anything, you heathen

**goldenyunho**

24 Dec 2019

**hngjng, mingiflowers, hehet, and 33 others liked**

**goldenyunho** Back to brown 🤟

Comments

**hngjng** You look so good

 **goldenyunho** @ _hngjng_ miss you❤️

* * *

**Seonghwa🔬** @ _hwahwahwa_ ****

Bored at dorms

08:02 AM - 24 December 2019

> **the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__
> 
> @ _hwahwahwa_ i know a way you could fix that, hyung
> 
> 08:12 AM - 24 December 2019
> 
> **Seonghwa🔬** @ _hwahwahwa_
> 
> @ _hehet__ It's the holidays, I'm legally allowed to ignore you
> 
> 08:15 AM - 24 December 2019
> 
> **the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__
> 
> @ _hwahwahwa_ 🙄
> 
> 08:15 AM - 24 December 2019
> 
> **the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__
> 
> @ _hwahwahwa_ just call him
> 
> 08:16 AM - 24 December 2019
> 
> **woo** @ _wyoungjeong_
> 
> @ _hwahwahwa_ 👋👋👋
> 
> 08:22 AM - 24 December 2019

* * *

**Yeosang** 🌹

happy holidays, Mingi😙

early present

08:56 AM

UHHH

😳😳😳😳😳

09:01 AM

* * *

**mingi🌸** @ _songming_

my boyfriend is trying to kill me🚨🚨

09:05 AM - 24 December 2019

> **the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__
> 
> @ _songming_ god shut up you nerd🖤
> 
> 09:06 AM - 24 December 2019
> 
> **mingi🌸** @ _songming_
> 
> _@hehet__ don't send me scandalous selfies at 9am, you gave me a heart attack
> 
> 09:06 AM - 24 December 2019
> 
> **the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__
> 
> @ _songming_ psh scandalous....... you're on
> 
> 09:07 AM - 24 December 2019
> 
> **mingi🌸** @ _songming_
> 
> _@hehet__ w-wait😳😳
> 
> 09:07 AM - 24 December 2019

**Jongho** 👿 @ _justalibra_

Someone tell Mingi and Yeosang Twitter is public..... The shit I have to see while I'm trying to enjoy my breakfast....🤢

09:10 AM - 24 December 2019

> **the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__
> 
> @ _justalibra_ your salty single tears go well with my coffee thank you
> 
> 09:11 AM - 24 December 2019
> 
> **Jongho** 👿 @ _justalibra_
> 
> _@hehet__ I'll fight you
> 
> 09:11 AM - 24 December 2019
> 
> **woo** @ _wyoungjeong_
> 
> @ _justalibra_ nooo don't fight yeo he's a twig you'll break him
> 
> 09:13 AM - 24 December 2019
> 
> **Jongho** 👿 @ _justalibra_
> 
> _@wyoungjeong_........ Alright. For now he lives🤬
> 
> 09:13 AM - 24 December 2019
> 
> **the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__
> 
> @ _justalibra_ pff whipped
> 
> 09:14 AM - 24 December 2019
> 
> **the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__
> 
> @ _wyoungjeong_ also rude, fuck you woo
> 
> 09:14 AM - 24 December 2019
> 
> **Jongho** 👿 @ _justalibra_
> 
> _@hehet__ 🔪🔪
> 
> 09:15 AM - 24 December 2019

* * *

**Wooyoung💛**

look who i am with

09:58 AM

what the hell

10:02 AM

ohoho 

;)

10:03 AM

I'm so sorry Seonghwa

10:03 AM

rude

he's enjoying himself

10:03 AM

he's only saying that

he's actually terrified of you

10:03 AM

no he's not

he's giving me valuable dating advice

since it so perfectly worked on you hah

10:04 AM

wh

what

10:04 AM

he's been wooing you

haha woo-ing

anyway

yeah

and now he's helping me

10:06 AM

and who are you wooing?

10:06 AM

that's a secret as of now hah

10:06 AM

is it perhaps Jongho

10:06 AM

wait what the hell

10:06 AM

oh man

10:07 AM

how did you know?!?

10:07 AM

my San senses were tingling

10:07 AM

god shut up it happened like a few days ago and i don't know what to do

i pretend i'm all courgaeous

corageous*

courageous** ⁉️⁉️

however it's spelled

but in truth i'm a coward

a little gremlin who is suddenly all blushy whenever he texts me🤢🤢

10:09 AM

oh shit

you got it bad huh

10:09 AM

😩😩😩

shut upppp

10:09 AM

hey

don't steal my boyfriend for too long I miss him

10:09 AM

yikes

10:09 AM

* * *

**San🧡**

come home I miss you

11:02 AM

You do?

11:02 AM

of course!!!

💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛

11:02 AM

Wanna grab lunch together?

We could watch something on Netflix

My roomie isn't hope

11:03 AM

omw!!!!!!!

🏃‍♂️🏃‍♂️🏃‍♂️🏃‍♂️

11:03 AM

🧡🧡🧡🧡

11:03 AM

* * *

**w.youngjeong**

25 Dec 2019

****

**singsan, mingiflowers, hehet, and 231 others liked**

**w.youngjeong** hanging with the gremlin @ _cjh__

Comments

**cjh_** You are the gremlin, hyung

 **hehet** you said you didn't have time.....

 **w.youngjeong** _@hehet_ shut up😡

**p.seonghwa**

25 Dec 2019

**singsan, w.youngjeong, hngjng, and 78 others liked**

**p.seonghwa** Date night with @ _singsan_ 🧡🧡🧡🧡

Comments

**w.youngjeong** damn what kind of fancy shit do you and san get up to

 **goldenyunho** Snazzy👔

 **hehet** sexyyy

 **singsan** 😳😳💛

 **cjh_** Damn, you clean up well, hyung

* * *

**Jongho **🤓****

hey nerd

what are you doing

11:01 PM

Fuck you, I'm not a nerd

And I'm just chilling in my room

Family dinner was a Lot

What about you, hyung?

11:05 PM

just finished editing the photos from the project🤢🤢

11:06 PM

Have you eaten yet?

11:06 PM

my order just arrived

what about you

wait no

nvm

you literally just siaid 

haha

uhhh

11:08 PM

Are you...... okay, hyung?

You're acting weird

11:08 PM

yes

peachy

11:08 PM

Hmmmm🤔

11:08 PM

🤫🤫

11:08 PM

sooo

wanna go out otnight

grab a few drinks

since we don't have anything else exciting to do

being the singles of the group haha

like

just for funsies

11:21 PM

Maybe I have exciting things to do tonight

You don't know that

11:22 PM

oh really???

what exciting things

11:22 PM

........

11:22 PM

thought so

11:22 PM

Fuck you

11:22 PM

meet me in 20❤️

11:22 PM

🤬

11:22 PM

* * *

**woo** @ _wyoungjeong_

hoooooo i don't know where i got that boldness from but let's goo

11:23 PM - 25 December 2019

> **the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__
> 
> @ _wyoungjeong_ what are you talking about you've always been bold like 
> 
> 11:25 PM - 25 December 2019
> 
> **woo** @ _wyoungjeong_
> 
> @ _hehet__ shut up❤️
> 
> 11:25 PM - 25 December 2019
> 
> **the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__
> 
> @ _wyoungjeong_ no❤️
> 
> 11:26 PM - 25 December 2019

**Jongho 👿** @ _justalibra_

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH

11:29 PM - 25 December 2019

**the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__

i sense a pattern.... a disturbance in the force... what could it be

11:30 PM - 25 December 2019

> **woo** @ _wyoungjeong_
> 
> @ _hehet__ you don't sense shit
> 
> 11:30 PM - 25 December 2019

* * *

**Wooyoung💛**

watcha doing👀

11:32 PM

nothing

aren't you on a date with seonghwa hyung

shoo

11:32 PM

he's curious too

spill

11:32 PM

might've invited jongho out for some drinks

haha

i'm in danger

11:33 PM

oho

good luck👀👀👀

11:33 PM

🥴🥴

11:34 PM

* * *

**woo** @ _wyoungjeong_

out here committing the san-mistake aha✌️😗✌️

08:11 AM - 26 December 2019

> **sannie! **☁**** @ _singsan__
> 
> @ _wyoungjeong_ I see👁️👄👁️
> 
> 08:13 AM - 26 December 2019
> 
> **the het in hehet doesn't mean i'm a het fuck off** @ _hehet__
> 
> @ _wyoungjeong_ spicy.. heading right into the next drama👀
> 
> 08:13 AM - 26 December 2019
> 
> **woo** @ _wyoungjeong_
> 
> @ _singsan__ @ _hehet__ i hate both of you😡
> 
> 08:14 AM - 26 December 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading this and all the kudos, i really appreciate it!!
> 
> this was a very spontaneous fic with barely any plot planned out so i apologize if it was a little messy (also writing social media fics is kinda hard lmao) i hope it was enjoyable nonetheless!!! ily💛💛💛💛
> 
> \- jack💛


End file.
